At Em Oh Rebirth
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yako Tenma makes a despite attempt to resurrect Maxamillion Pegasus by using Atem's body as his permanent vessel. While Seto flies on his way to rescue his best employer and friend, Gekko goes to Atem's friends to stop his brother from making the biggest mistake of his life. Sequel to At-Em-Oh Battle City
1. Introductions

**Here it is people, At-Em-Oh Rebirth! I now have scans to Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World, but not all the scans to Yu-Gi-Oh R. I need the complete manga scans of them. I need the complete volumes of Yu-Gi-Oh R or knows a link with the complete chapters and I mean THE _COMPLETE_ MANGA VOLUMES of Yu-Gi-Oh R. _There cannot be any chapters missing._ If anyone knows a link to the complete manga volumes of Yu-Gi-Oh R or has all the volumes and can scan them and send them to my email, please comment me! Anyways, here's the introduction. Review please!**

Atem Moto was a regular teenage boy until he solved the millennium puzzle and gained an annoying spirit, who know lives inside him, and dark powers. Along with this, he also gained friends: Hanaski, Tea, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, Duke, and many more. Atem had participated in Duelist Kingdom to rescue his grandfather's soul while also gaining information from Pegasus about the millennium items. Since Pegasus' death, the sons of Pegasus, Yako and Gekko, now control Industrial Illutions. Atem also participated in Battle City, which he coe-hosted with Seto Kaiba, and won the tournament, gaining the keys to Yugi's hidden memories. Atem is also the new manager of Kaiba Corp. in Domino City, while Seto remains as president of the company and Atem's boss.

**Atem Moto: **Atem had been trying to solve the millennium puzzle for eight years and now has gained the dark powers and a partner to share a body with. He now has a new sense of understanding with the people around him. He has learned to show affection through words, action, and physical contact.

When Atem was young, he once shared a childhood love with Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. After six years, he reunited with Serenity and are now currently dating. With this, she also has learned Atem's secret of sharing a body with a 3000 year old ancient spirit and excepts it. Atem and Serenity share a dream of being married, having kids, and growing old together. They plan on being together until death.

When Serenity left with her mother at age 10, due to the divorce of her and Joey's parents, Atem and Joey slowly began joining with the wrong crowds. They joined with the Ritama gang at age 13 that sold drugs and alcohol, _unknowingly_ rapping women. After figuring out the_ rapping women_ part, Joey and Atem left the gang at age 15. Though, they never rejoined, except by force, they developed a bad habbit of cursing like a sailor. After working at Kaiba Corp, Atem now realizes what the effects cursing can do to other people and to the person _doing_ the cursing. He now is more reluctant to cursing.

Before solving the puzzle, Atem had once bullied Hanaski and was long-time enemies with Tea. Now, Atem is close friends with Hanaski, including Tea. Though, they're closer to Yugi, since Hanaski is Yugi's best friend and Tea is Yugi's girlfriend. Atem still considers Tea somewhat of a pain from time to time, but has a pretty close relationship with her. Hanaski and Atem are just close friends.

Atem also met Seto Kaiba, who refuses to make any friends due to it _interfering with his __business_. Now, Seto Kaiba is starting to realize that friendship has its advantages. Atem shares a deep friendship with Seto Kaiba. They were known to play games with each other alot at home and at school. They also will sometimes get on each other's nerves, but still show a deep bond. They consider each other to be family.

Atem also happened to meet Ryan Bakura, who shares an ancient spirit and holds a millennium item, the millennium ring. Though, Ryou's situation is different, because inside him lies an evil spirit, who once turned Atem and his friends into avatar dolls in a Shadow Game of an RPG game called _Monster World_. He struck again in Battle City, controlling Ryou and threatening Atem to hurt Ryan until Ryou fought back. It is uncurtain when this evil spirit will strike again. Ryan is considered one of Atem's close friends and the only one, who can relate to living with a childish spirit inside him.

Atem now has all four millennium items and three god cards: Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra. Each millennium item was given to an individual Atem trusts to prevent easy thievery. Atem keeps the puzzle, Ryan has the ring, Serenity has the necklace, and Seto has the rod. The three others are with Shadi, who has the scale and key, though the eye is currently missing after Pegasus' death. Atem suspects that Ryan might have it _unknowingly_. All seven millennium items and god cards are to be used to unlock Yugi's memories, though Atem is hesitant to do so due to returning Yugi to the Underworld and _never seeing him again._

It is mentioned that Atem shares a spirital connection with Dark Magician Girl, whom he calls _"Mana."_ It's also hinted that she could possibly be an ancient past life of Serenity Wheeler. This would probably make sense due to the fact they look almost _exactly_ alike. Though, it is uncurtain.

Currently, Atem is the manager of Kaiba Corp. and is paid by salary under the leadership of Seto Kaiba, still president of the company. With this management, Atem has changed his outlook. He now cuts his hair medium sized and dyes it black to cover the gold bangs. With the new outlook also comes with _change of attitude._ Not only has Atem's negative language toned down, but now is seeing things though the eyes of a businessman.

**Yugi: **A 3000 year old spirit who lives inside Atem and shares a deep brotherly bond with him. He often calls Atem_ "brother"_ and loves to cuddle and feel physical affections from him,_ because of their bond._ It's known that Yugi has known Atem longer than he has known Yugi due to spending eight years of watching Atem grow up and never _physically_ touching him or communicating to him. Yugi loves Atem like his own soul and wishes to stay with him forever. Though, he still wants to join with his ancient family in the Underworld and figure out his past. Yugi still has no memory of his ancient past.

Yugi is very close with his best friend Hanaski, the first person to know about him living inside Atem. Hanaski and Yugi are often found at school running through the hallway while holding hands. Joey and Tristan had found this to be weird and Joey even shared a hint of jealousy. Now, Yugi is close with Joey and Tristan, while still keeping his slightly closer relationship with Hanaski.

Yugi shares romantic feelings for Tea Garner, much to Atem's annoyance. Though, after a while, Atem has begun to understand Yugi _wanting_ Tea, sharing romantic feelings for Serenity. Both Yugi and Atem agree on taking turns sharing their _romantic times_ with their girlfriends, not caring about anybody rumoring about Atem having _two_ girlfriends. Tea and Serenity seem to be fine with this.

It is mentioned that Yugi shares a spiritual connection with Dark Magician, whom he calls_ "Mahad."_ He's also discovered that the seven millennium items and three god cards will unlock his memory on the stone tablet in the Domino Musium. Though, he's reluctant to gain his memories back right away, since he does not want to leave Atem. Though, when Yugi is ready, Atem will be able to ask a week off from work from Seto to gain back Yugi's memories. The real question is if both Yugi and Atem _want_ to leave.

**Joey Wheeler: **Atem's childhood best friend. At one point they were always together, then Atem solved the millennium puzzle, sharing a body with a spirit. He noticed a change in Atem with hanging around with Hanaski, acting like a child, and hanging with Tea. He began questioning until he discovered the magic of the millennium puzzle and Yugi's existance. Him and Yugi are now close friends.

Joey _illegally_ joined Duelist Kingdom to help Atem win some money for his sister's operation. After his duel with Bandit Keith, Joey was disqualified. Despite this, Joey became stronger and even participated in Battle City, due to Atem making sure the duelist's levels were _fair_. Joey had made it to the final four and almost won against Melvin, until he collapsed due to his third degree burns from the Shadow Game with the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack. Joey had almost died, but has gained a new strength and new hope.

Joey has a spiritual connection with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, whom he calls _"Damon,"_ the older brother of his ancient past life. His Red-Eyes Black Dragon was stolen by one of Marik's Rare Hunters in Battle City, only to be recovered by Atem after dueling one of them. Joey told Yugi to keep Red-Eyes Black Dragon until he can call himself a_ true duelist_ and duel Yugi for the card. Joey was last scene dueling Yugi during _The Kaiba Land Grand Tournament_, but it is unknown who won the duel.

**Hanaski Tomoya: **A shy timid boy and a _Zombire_ fanatic. He brings _Zombire_ comics to school almost everyday. Though, his nerdiness seems to have fainted a bit seeing that he no longer has a room full of _Zombire_ decorations and seems to take a liking to Duel Monsters. It's shown that he has a HERO deck of some type. He also participated in _The Kaiba Land Grand Tournament_ to level up his dueling skills. It is unknown what his dueling skills are.

At one time, Hanaski was bullied by Atem and Joey. Now, they're close friends, but his best friend is Yugi, a spirit who lives inside Atem. Hanaski has known about Yugi since watching him play a Shadow Game with Trudge. Hanaski and Yugi do almost _everything_ together. Seeing that he never had friends before meeting Yugi, Hanaski considers him his _first best friend_. Tea was Hanaski's childhood friend, but only went as far as _close_ friends, not best friends.

Hanaski's father works in America and would come by and visit to bring back _Zombire_ comic books and stuff. One time, when Hanaski's father came to visit, he tried to make Hanaski feel _stronger_ or special by hiring people to fake fight and let him win. Though, this lead to putting Hanaski in danger, including his father. After rescuing his father, Mr. Tomoya began realizing that Hanaski already felt _strong,_ or special, by having friends with him. Despite feeling like he can't do anything, Hanaski is willing to help whenever he's needed and will always be there for Yugi.

**Tristan Taylor: **A close friend of Atem's and Joey's since middle school. After Atem solved the puzzle, Tristan discovered his change of personality, but never bothered with it. Tristan was continually unaware of the dark magic Atem possessed until he was told while driving his friends from Kaiba Land to the hospital. It took some convincing, but he now believes and excepts Yugi as a close friend.

It's mentioned that Tristan was raised in a bad environment and has an older sister and her son named Jouji. Tristan occasionally will sometimes be babysitting Jouji. He had only appeared one time during Death T and has shown to not get along with Atem very well. He also knows about Yugi and the dark magic Atem possesses.

Tristan also had a slight crush on Serenity Wheeler, not knowing that she was dating Atem at the current moment. After discovering Serenity was dating Atem, Tristan stood out of the way and waited to see if the relationship would _work out_ or not. Then, Tristan saw Serenity talking to Atem about their future: being married someday and having kids. Tristan now no longer wishes to hook up with Serenity, because she can never be given the love she needs by Tristan. It can be assumed that when Tristan _crushed_ on Serenity, he probably was thinking more about getting the girl _laid_ instead of having a life with her.

**Duke Devilin:** The son of the store owner of the _Black Clown_ game shop. He also is the inventor of the game _Dungeon Dice Monsters_. The _Black Clown_ game shop is also a rival against Solomon's Game Shop, though Atem and Duke are still good friends despite that. They also made a deal to sell the _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ game at Solomon's game shop, so Solomon could have more costumers.

Despite having great relations with Atem, his father has it the _opposite_ with Solomon Moto. His father once played a Shadow Game against Solomon, meant to gamble the player's youth, for the millennium puzzle. Because he lost, Duke's father now looks older than his actual age and covers it with the mascot costume of his own game shop.

Duke was forced by his father to play against Atem for the millennium puzzle to be the new possessor. From the start, Duke never _wanted_ to be Atem's enemy or the millennium puzzle possessor, but to be Atem's friend. After Atem won, Duke's father tried to be the new possessor himself, but ended up getting a penalty game and set the whole game shop on fire. He's now in jail for attempted murder for several years. It can be assumed that Duke now runs the game shop due to his father's probation.

Duke was with Atem and his friends during Battle City. He's a supportive friend, but has a jerkish side to him. It makes a great compliment to his personality and the more reason for Atem wanting to be friends with him. He's also considered one of Atem's first friends who knew about Yugi before meeting Atem face to face.

**Seto Kaiba: **President of Kaiba Corperation and adopted by Gozoburro Kaiba when him and Mokuba were orphans. He gained control after his adopted father commited suicide. He believed that friendship _interferes_ running a company until he began excepting Atem's friendship. Not only did he feel stronger, but also found this a _huge_ advantage. Seto has made Atem manager of Kaiba Corp. in Japan, being the only person he trusts to not sell out his company like the Big Five did.

Seto met Atem at his grandpa's Game Shop and discovering Blue-Eyes White Dragon there. After losing to Atem in a game of Duel Monsters, they began developing a close relationship. They would be found at school playing random games of Chess, Yahtzee, Battleship, UNO, and other games. They keep a record of wins and losses and it seems that Atem wins more games than Seto. Because Seto's friendship with Atem was growing, Seto took this as a weakness and tried to break his relationship with Atem by creating the Death T tournament. He was given a penalty game with the names of his loved ones on each hand, Mokuba on the right hand and Atem on the left hand. Mokuba's name disappeared during Duelist Kingdom while Atem's name disappeared at Battle City. Seto is willingly able to admit that he does care about Atem and does share a close relationship with him.

Atem's friends are a pest to Seto, though he respects Joey as a duelist. He also seems to like Serenity, seeing that she's Atem's girlfriend and seems very respectable. There's no close relationship with Seto and Serenity, except as acquaintances. Besides Serenity and Joey, Seto has no respect to the rest of Atem's friends, but does care about them. There is a hint that Seto finds Yugi both slightly annoying and interesting.

Seto holds a spiritual connection with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, whom he calls _"Kisara."_ It's mentioned of him having a past life 3000 years ago during Yugi's time as Yugi's cousin. Seto discovered this when he was dueling Atem and both ended up seeing a vision from the two gods Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. He currently holds the millennium rod to help with trusting, since he has issues with trusting himself and those around him.

Currently, Seto is now in America running another Kaiba Corp. gaming company and perhaps living there _temporally_. He also has made it to where if Atem makes one curse word or gesture, his salary will be cut. Seeing that Atem's language has toned down, this is no longer a big issue.

**Tea Garner:** At one point was a long-time enemy with Atem, but now is his very close friend. They're relationship grew over time and though they still have their disagreements, Tea and Atem are like brother and sister. Though, her father still mistakens her relationship with _Yugi_ being with Atem. This is a mix up that is teased by her friends, including Atem himself, who was once embarrassed that this would happen one day if Tea began dating Yugi.

Tea and Yugi are boyfriend and girlfriend and have been dating for over a year. It is not revealed when they came to grips with their feelings. Tea came to know Yugi after his Shadow Game against a criminal on death row, who was holding the girl at gunpoint. Through Yugi, Tea has become close with all of his other friends like Joey, Tristan, Ryan, and Marik. The only friend of Atem's Tea does not get along with is Seto Kaiba.

Though, it is easily mistaken for Tea's relationship with Yugi being with Atem, he's willing to put up with the rumors of having _two_ girlfriends. Tea seems okay with that, but still finds it embarrassing when her relationship with Yugi is mistaken for Atem's. Though, Tea has decided to live with the situation and go on with her life, since Atem is willing to put up with the rumors and trash talk of having _two_ girlfriends.

Serenity is currently Tea's closest girlfriend. Though, it isn't shown of them hanging out together or how they became close. It's probably estimated that this close relationship is due to having their boyfriends_ share a body_ and being involved in sharing their man. Seeing that they have no trouble with taking turns, it can be said that Serenity and Tea are very VERY close.

**Serenity Wheeler: **Atem's childhood lover and now girlfriend. Though most of her life, she has had problems with her eyesight and has been hospitalized because of it. Now recovered, Serenity is allowed to go anywhere in the world with perfect vision. Though, she still has Panic Anxiety, which was developed due to her abusive father molesting her as a child. Though, Atem has given her the millennium necklace to help with this disorder. Since that time, Serenity seems more braver than usual.

Serenity shows innocent features, much like Yugi, though she also has a brave nature to her. She's willing to protect her boyfriend with her life and even dreams of being married to him one day and having kids. Atem shares this dream with Serenity. It seems that their love is very strong and connected. She's admitted that there was no other guy that she could possibly have loved as much as she's loved Atem and he feels the same. In other words, they have probably crushed or _dated_ other people, but neither of them have ever been their _perfect_ lover.

During Battle City, on one of Serenity's dates with Atem, she was told about Yugi. Serenity accepts Yugi and finds him very cute. She also finds Yugi's hyperactive side very humorous. There's not much to say about her relationship with Yugi other than the fact Serenity loves him like a little brother.

Serenity's bravery has become stronger since having the millennium necklace. Though, it cannot see the future of people wearing millennium items. If millennium item barriers attack Serenity, her panic attack will trigger, being that she cannot see how to fight or defend herself. Despite this, Serenity is able to face a near-death state of her own brother without triggering her panic attack, since she can see if he lives or dies.

**Solomon Moto: **Atem's current guardian and grandfather. Solomon is the founder of the millennium puzzle, buried inside the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh without a name. His grandson solved the puzzle and was granted dark powers and a spirit, who now rests inside him. Solomon believes Atem was destined to solved the puzzle and tries to help him any way he can, even while his soul was trapped inside Atem's iPhone during Duelist Kingdom.

Though, it's unclear if Solomon knows about Yugi's history or not. It's also never mentioned if he was ever told about Battle City and the Shadow Games that were played.

**Uka Moto: **Atem's current guardian and mother. Uka was unaware of her son holding dark powers and a spirit inside him until he dueled Pegasus in a Shadow Game on web cam. Uka accepts Yugi and promises to treat him like her own son. Though, Uka feels alot of weight on her soulders, because she feels helpless and cannot protect Atem. Uka fears of losing her son after he left at 13 to join a gang that sold drugs and alcohol.

Now that Atem is working at Kaiba Corp, Uka feels proud of her son going up in the world. She's also thankful that Atem is not cursing as much as he used to and is taking responsibility She also seems to support Seto cutting Atem's salary for saying a curse word or gesture.

Uka is also shown to love Seto almost like her own son. It's probably due to Seto's visitations before Death T. Seto would often stop at the Game Shop to play against Atem and try to beat him. He was also shown visiting the place before and after Battle City. Uka admires Seto and finds him a good friend Atem had made.

**Yako and Gekko Tenma: **Two of Maxamillion Pegasus' adopted sons. All that is known about them is that they now run Industrial Illusions.

**Bandit Keith: **An American duelist who once lost to Maxamillion Pegasus in a duel and was humiliated. Ever since then, he had vowed vengeance against Pegasus to the point of killing him. Bandit Keith even went as far as cheating his way to Duelist Kingdom and cheated during his duel with Joey. He's also known for picking fights. Last that was seen from him, he was given a Penalty Game from Pegasus to commit suicide.


	2. First Day as Junior

**Now, for the first chapter of this lovely story. Now, there will be more changes to this story, since Yu-Gi-Oh R had more elements that made no dang sense than the DOMA arc..._ actually, they're probably equal._ Awakening of the Dragons was a rip-off of Yu-Gi-Oh R. Anyways, review please!**

It was school day at Domino City, first day after the summer. Everyone was excited to be Juniors and no longer in their Sophomore years. Everyone seemed to have grown taller, grown a mustache or beard, or the girl's breasts were filling. All of these were taking place, since everyone was in the middle of puberty.

One boy that had grown slightly taller and muscular was Hanaski Tomoya. He no longer was bullied as much due to no longer bringing _Zombire_ comics to school, being friends with two former gang members, and the fact he was growing stronger. He sometimes would arm wrestle with his friends though, still losing to Joey and Atem.

Speaking of _Hanaski_, he was seen playing Duel Monsters with Joey with his new HERO deck. Joey had Jinzo and Panther Warrior on the field with two face-down cards while Hanaski had Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Escuridao on his field. Elemental HERO Escuridao held 3300 attack due to its effect. Hanaski also had three face-down cards on the field.

"I summon out Swordsman of Landstar, then sacrifice him and Panther Warrior to summon out my good ol' Red-Eyes!" Joey declared as he took out two of his monsters, placing them in his graveyard, and replaced it with Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Hey Damon!"

_"Hm,"_ Hanaski hummed, drawing his next card. His friends were watching him play. "Escuridao attacks Jinzo."

_"Trap card baby!"_ Joey smirked, flipping his face-down card. "Chasm of Spikes! Not only does this destroy your Escuridao, but a quarter of its attack is lost to your life points, which is 825!"

Hanaski moaned in complaint, as he typed down the amount of attack points he lost and sent his mosnter to the graveyard. He said, "I end my turn!"

"First, I'll have my Jinzo attack your Burstinatrix!" Joey smirked, victory written in his eyes.

"I reveal Burst Impact!" Hanaski declared.

"You can't do that, that's only for quick spells and that's a normal spell. Normal spells can only be activated on the player's main phase," Joey corrected. Hanaski slapped his face with his full palm. "My Jinzo attacks your Burstinatrix and I win the game!"

"_Ugh!_ I'm such an idiot!" Hanaski cried, covering his face.

"No, you're not, you're just a noob!" Ryan slightly teased with his smirk.

"Co'mon Ryan, give the guy a break and stop being such an asshole!" Tea rebuked with arms crossed.

_"I'll never be as good as you guys!"_ Hanaski whined.

"You'll get it, dude! You just need practice is all. I know I sucked ass when I first played!" Joey said with his huge smile.

"Say, where's Atem?" Tristan wondered.

_"I'm right here!"_ Atem called out, raising his hand up and seemingly annoyed.

"What's eating you?" Ryan asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Stayed up till 12 last night," Atem replied, yawning loudly. "Couldn't get some decent sleep, no thanks to stupid school!"

"Shit, sorry about that," Duke said, feeling empathy for Atem while he sighed.

Serenity entered the classroom with her new uniform. Since being out of the hospital, she was allowed to enter Domino High as a student. Because of the tutoring she was taking, while in the hospital, she was sent up a grade. Technically, Serenity was supposed to be Sophomore. She was happy for this, since she got to share a grade with her boyfriend.

Serenity walked by Atem and brushed her fingers through his hair while he pulled his head back. She painted her lips on Atem's before taking a seat behind Atem. He smiled and laid his head on Serenity's desk, while his girlfriend played with his hair. He loved the feeling of Serenity's fingers combing through his hair. _It felt so relieving._

"Hello class!" The teacher greeted as everyone perked their heads up. "Welcome to your Junior Home Room class! I'm Mrs. Rilley! I'll be taking role call! Remember that if you're not a Junior, you are not allowed here!" She pulled up a notebook and read the list on it, calling the names of everyone. Atem found this extremely _boring_ and it was bad enough that he was exhausted from work. He heard Duke's name and Ryan's name being called.

_"Atem Moto!"_ The teacher said.

"Here!" Atem said, holding his hand up. Everyone then gasped and stared at him in shock. _Of course they would!_ Nobody had seen Atem with his new haircut yet. "Yeah, got a haircut and dyed my hair!"

"Wow, I didn't recognize ya!" One guy commented. Atem rolled his eyes like he didn't care.

"Then you should've been watching the News, because I was hosting the_ Kaiba Land Grand Tournament_!"

Mrs. Rilley continued to call out names while Atem was laying his head on the desk tiredly. After the role call was done, everyone began talking amongst ourselves again. Work had been exhausting for Atem and he was continually wishing for some sleep. He yawned yet again, then laid his head against Serenity's desk to feel her warm fingers again. _They felt so soft and warm._

While Joey and his friends were talking, he noticed two groups of girls talking amongst themselves and staring at his sister. Apparently, nobody had known about Atem dating Serenity. Atem didn't notice this, due to his eyes being closed. Though, Serenity noticed it and looked at them with question before they turned their heads. She looked at Tea.

"Tea, is there something wrong with me?" Serenity asked.

"No, why?" Tea asked.

"The girls are looking at me funny."

"What girls?" Atem asked, opening his eyes and noticing the two groups of girls. "Oh, ignore them, they're just wishing to be you Serena, because you're _my_ girl!"

_"Oh,"_ Serenity realized, slightly blushing. "I guess I must be lucky aren't I?"

"It's you're fault. You put some sort of spell on me, you witch," Atem teased with a smirk as Serenity laughed then gave her boyfriend a smooch on the lips.

"Hey Atem, you're off right? How 'bout an arcade game?" Joey asked.

"No, I need my rest, Joey," Atem replied.

"You _never_ have time for any of us, what's up with you?" Joey asked glaringly.

"I work almost all the time, Joey! Seto's even working me during school hours on computer! I'll try to spend time with you guys, but I need my rest!"

"That's bull Atem! I work two jobs and I always have time for my friends!"

"You work at a fast food joint and a bar! Those aren't the same, Joey!"

_"Oh, so it's harder sitting on your ass writing papers and typing on your damn computer, than it is to move 10 crates of wine into the storage or carrying 30 pounds of gravy to the stove?"_

"I'm sick of this Joey! You've been complaining about my work for... _how long?_ It's getting old! I'm sick of your complaining, I'm sick of you not caring, and I'm sick of you talking trash to me! I feel like I'm in the ghettos again!"

_"Oh right, like your mouth is any better!"_

"At least I'm _improving_! Seeing that Seto hasn't cut my salary for three months and my mom hasn't rebuked me and has even taken me to a Soccer Game this week for my speech improvement, that just proves my point! _You_, on the other hand, I haven't been seeing much improvement! I swear, I feel like I'm in a bad rated R film! Just shut up, Joey! _Please!_"

"Fine! You're a big pain in the ass, you know that? I just wish you were back to being the Atem Moto who never gave a shit!"

"_Again, with the talk!_ What is this, South Park? Talk like a normal human being! That's all I ask!" Atem cried out before banging his head on his desk.

Atem wanted school to be over and done, so he didn't have to hear more of Joey's blabbering mouth. It was enough to make his ears burst. His lack of sleep was making him more cranky. Yugi knew this and felt bad for his brother.

_"Brother, you're tired. Let me take over,"_ Yugi suggested.

_'Yugi, please don't,'_ Atem said.

_"Brother, your mood is really awful. Besides, I know you have a headache."_

_'I know!'_ Atem replied, then sighed._ 'Fine. It's just introductions anyways. Just write the materials I need on paper.'_

_"Okay!"_

Yugi took over and played Duel Monsters with Hanaski, trying to cheer him up after his defeat from Joey. The bell rang and everyone left with Yugi and Hanaski running through the halls like toddlers while holding hands. Serenity laughed at the sight while she was packing her stuff to go to her next class. She turned to Tea.

"Is Yugi always like this?" Serenity asked.

"Yep. When you pair up Yugi and Hanaski, they're like five-year-olds at school," Tea replied.

"Ugh, Atem is such an asshole today!" Joey complained.

"Joey, you're the one to talk! Atem works all day and you know it! He's not just sitting on his ass!" Tea rebuked Joey.

"Oh, so you're defending him now?" Joey asked with glaring eyes.

"She's right. I haven't seen Atem this tired since preparing for Battle City," Duke stated.

"Joey, Atem's your best friend! You know too good and well that he loves spending time with us! You should probably apologize to him," Tea said.

"Great, _everyone's_ against me, who else is gonna join the pack?" Joey complained throwing his arms in the air.

"Guys, let's just drop it, we have to get to class!" Serenity said, stopping the fight.

Everyone dropped the subject and began preparing for their next class. They had different first hour classes, compared to their Home Room. Though, some of them shared it. Joey did share his first hour with Serenity, which was Health Class. He hated that class to the goodness of his heart. Though, perhaps with his sister there, there would be some _good_ in it. Joey just decided to live through his classes, while still feeling angry about his fight with Atem.

* * *

After school, Atem left for home and plopped onto the couch, instantly drifting to sleep. Uka checked on her sleepy son and felt pity for him. Atem was working so hard and making extra money for the family. He was working like a 30-year-old man. Uka sighed while getting out a blanket and placing it over Atem, then kissing him on the corner of his head.

* * *

Atem was sitting on the step of Yugi's soul room. He bit his bottom lip while Yugi walked to his brother's side. _Something seemed to be bothering Atem deeply._

"Brother?" Yugi asked.

"Do you think I might've been too harsh on Joey?" Atem asked.

"A little. Though, he was out of line."

"I should probably apologize. I mean it's not like he's used to me working this many hours," Atem sighed, then clutching onto his legs.

"You feel bad?"

"Yeah. I mean Joey's my best friend. We shouldn't be fighting."

Yugi chuckled, then hugged his brother. He disappeared from his soul room and appeared next to his brother sleeping on the couch. He laid on top of Atem with his arms around his waist. Yugi instantly fell asleep, along with Atem, who was inside Yugi's soul room. Atem really _needed_ the sleep after a month of work. He was glad Seto let him have a day off.


	3. Taking Over Kaiba Corp

**Here's the next chapter of this little story. Everyone's been asking me if Atem and Joey will ever makeup lol. They won't be for a long time, because of what's gonna be happening in this chapter. Review please!**

The next day, Atem was well rested and decided to make a quick check at work to make sure things were running smoothly before going to school. He didn't have homework to turn in, so he wasn't too worried. Atem also made an excused absents note to send to Domino High just in case he was late. Tardiness wasn't a big issue for him, so he wasn't too worried. The only thing that worried him was having to multitask like crazy during school.

Atem drove on his motorcycle and entered into the Kaiba Corp. building with his suit and tie. Everything seemed to be in order and almost everyone had already arrived at this point. Roland did a good job with taking over while Atem was having his day off. He needed the rest, especially since he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep for months._ It was a nightmare!_

Roland walked to Atem, coming from across the hallway. He held a serious expression, like usual.

"Mr. Moto, it's good to see you back. Aren't you going to prepare for school?" Roland asked.

"I wanted to do a quick check before leaving," Atem explained as Roland nodded. "How's everything been running?"

"Very good, sir. Everything seems to be in order."

"Good. I expect no less from you, Roland," Atem replied with a sincere smile.

_"Mr. Moto!"_ A woman's voice called. It was non other than Catherine, the brunette employer that was in charge of creating the duel disk micro chips. Atem turned to the woman. "We have a situation! We received a call yesterday from Mr. Yako Tenma, coe-leader of Industrial Illusions. He said he wanted to talk to you, but you weren't around. He said he'd be coming here, though Roland told him he could not set up a meeting without your permission. Now, he's up on the roof as we speak!"

_"Great,"_ Atem glared, then sighed while putting two fingers on his temples. "I'll go speak with him and see what the guy wants. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. What gets me is why Gekko Tenma's not with him."

"I don't know, sir," Roland replied. "I thought Mr. Yako Temna got the message when I told him that he had to call you _personally_ to set up a meeting with you of any given time."

"Don't worry, Roland. I'll handle this, you return doing your job, okay."

"Yes sir."

"Mind if I come with you? You might need some backup just in case," Catherine suggested.

"Thank you. I'll probably need Ethan too. Though, I'm sure I can take care of myself, but we must prepare for the worst," Atem agreed.

Atem walked up on his way to the roof with Catherine and Ethan by his side. He wanted to get to the bottom of this situation. Why would Yako Tenma be here? What was his problem? This seemed very strange, especially considering that he wasn't with his brother. _Atem smelled a rat!_

When Atem made it to the roof, he found Yako Tenma at the very end of the roof. He wore a pale pink trench coat with pale green hair mopped over his head and reaching down his back. He smiled almost _deviously_ with an evil glint in his eyes. Atem had a bad feeling about this guy. _Something was up!_

"What do you want, Tenma! Where's your brother Gekko Tenma?" Atem asked, seemingly suspicious of the guy.

"I'm sorry, but he won't be coming today," Yako replied, keeping his smile.

"Why do I smell a rat?"

_"So suspicious natured are we?"_

"Well, after your father sent men to kill my boss, bankrupt him, and kidnapped my grandfather and Mokuba, can you really blame me for not trusting you, especially if I'm being _forced_ a meeting on my rooftop with one of Pegasus' so called _sons_?"

Yako chuckled darkly and replied, "I suppose I can see your point, Mr. Moto."

"Listen, what do you want? I have to get to school in ten minutes!"

"I'm here to make a deal. You see, I'm here to do a little... _experiment_."

_"Experiment?"_

"Yes, I would like for you to help me with this little _experiment_. My father, as you know, had plans to use the Kaiba Corp. holographic projectors to bring back his wife, Cecelia Pegasus. Unfortunately, his tragic death prevented him from finishing this project. My brother and I were doing research and have found another way of making our father's dream come true. There's a possibility that we can transfer a human's soul from and to another body by using the Kaiba Corp's virtual reality pod, which Mr. Kaiba just created."

Atem furrowed his eyebrows, showing no fear, and replied, "the answer is _no_. For one, when giving me this request, you should've contacted me and set up a meeting instead of _forcing_ it. Another thing is that I've seen the lengths _Mr. Pegasus_ was willing to go through to bring back his wife. I'm sorry his wife died so long ago, but I'm not gonna be part of _bringing back the dead_ if it means harming the life of another. I almost lost my grandfather, because of your father's so called _experiment_!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Moto," Yako replied, bowing his head.

"Glad you-" Atem said before feeling a hand clamped over his mouth that held a piece of tissue. He guessed it was drugged and tried to hold his breath. At the same time, he tried to fight back, but this man also had help from his buddy to hold Atem still. There were also other bodyguards taking care of Catherine and Roland. Atem didn't give up in trying to fight back.

"I had the feeling you would say_ 'no,'_ Mr. Moto. Unfortunately, I don't take _no_ for an answer. I'll reward you for your bravery by making you our first Ginny Pig," Yako smirked before Atem hungrily took a breath and began feeling woozy. He then drifted off to sleep.

"What do you want me to do about the other two?" The guard, with Atem's limped body in his arms, asked.

"Put them in the basement with the others. I won't have anyone mess with my plans, not even my so called _brother_!" Yako replied with determination. "As for Atem, put him inside the pod and we'll use this little _device_..." Yako took the chain of the millennium puzzle from inside of Atem's suit. "... to make this experiment successful. I've been doing my research Yugi. Yours and Atem's souls are now in my grasp!" A dark chuckle escaped his nose while carrying the puzzle by the chain, knowing that Yugi would probably try something, if he puzzle was touched.

The guard flipped Atem's body over his shoulder and carried him to the elevator on the roof of the company building. This was only the beginning to Yako's plan.

* * *

In America, Seto was on the computer with his normal white suit and black tie. He was typing a few stuff while his little brother Mokuba was in his own desk to the right. It was late at night, 9:32 PM. This was no surprise, seeing that Japan and America were in _complete_ _opposite_ time zones. While it was cutting close to bedtime in California, it was perhaps about 5:32 in the morning over in Domino City, Japan.

Seto felt relieved to have finally settled down in Los Angeles, California. Mokuba and him were signed to private schools and given the best education money could buy. Mokuba was excited about being settled in, but still missed Atem and the others in Domino City, Japan. Seto missed everyone too, but he knew business was business and to fulfill his dreams he had to endure moving from one country to another.

"Looks like Kaiba Land is almost done! You think this will be bigger than Disney Land?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"I certainly hope so," Seto replied with a soft smile as Mokuba grinned excitedly in reply.

"So, how did Atem react to his day off?" Mokuba asked.

"He enjoyed it. My guess is that he's probably hibernating the whole day."

Mokuba laughed and replied, "well, I can't blame him! You kept working him like a slave or something! Seriously, when are you gonna give him a break?"

"When you run a company, there's no room for _breaks_. The bastard's lucky I'm giving him a day off!"

"Well, he did last two months without a curse word or gesture. He deserves _something_!"

"I suppose I can't disagree with you there."

The phone rang on Seto's telephone on his desk, revealing _Kaiba Corp. Japan_ on the caller I.D. To Seto's guess, it was probably Atem calling him. Though, it seemed weird, considering it was close to school time for Atem. Seto decided to answer it, since he figured it was probably important. He answered the telephone and put it on speaker.

"What do you want, Atem? Isn't it school time for you?" Seto asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"Sorry, this is Yako Tenma. I have a propaganda for ya, Mr. Kaiba!"_ Another voice, Yako Tenma apparently, that sounded darker and slightly higher pitched.

"Why are you calling from Mr. Moto's office?" Seto demanded, knowing it was unlike Atem to just let _someone_ come into his office and use his stuff, let alone let the coe-leader of _Industrial Illusions_ use the telephone in his office.

_"I suppose you didn't hear. I've taken over this building in Japan for an _experiment_. I'm here to make a deal with you about Industrial Illusions buying your company."_

"My guess is that you're prepared for if I might say_ 'no.'_ Where's Atem Moto?"

_"I'm afraid he's needed for an _experiment_ of mine. I have your company right under my thumb, Mr. Kaiba. I've already taken over your company in Japan and your little _manager_ will be quite useful, once the experiment is complete."_

"I will say it once and I will say it again. WHERE. IS. ATEM. MOTO?" Seto asked demandingly, trying not to show fear and worry that was making his hands shake. Even Mokuba seemed worried, and in shock, with his jaw gaped wide open.

_"I guess you will have to come over and see for yourself. Though, let me warn you, by the time this experiment's complete, you might not ever see Mr. Moto the same again!"_

"I swear, if you harm him in any way, I'll have the cops on your ass and don't think I'm joking!"

_"Whatever you say, Mr. Kaiba! I'll see you around!"_

With that, Yako hung up and Seto banged his fists on the desk. He could not believe this was happening! Atem was kidnapped and whatever was happening to him didn't seem good. Seto knew he had to go after him before anything worse came about. Mokuba looked at his older brother, seemingly close to crying.

_"Seto, what's happening to Atem?"_ Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba, but looks like I'll be paying a visit to Japan. You take over from here and make sure things run smoothly," Seto ordered.

"Is Atem gonna be okay?"

"Of course he is! He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" Seto replied. In reality, he had never been so scared in his life, being in the mercy of some so called _son of Maxamillion Pegasus_. Seto made it to the roof of the gaming company building late at night. He glared at the ground intensively. _"This was why I _never_ made any friends! Why did you have to do this to me, Atem? _WHY?_"_

"Mr. Kaiba?" An employer called out as Seto turned and faced him. "Is there anything you might need, sir?"

"I've got everything I need, Carl! Thank you!" Seto replied as he tossed his suitcase into the helicopter, then climbed into the driver's seat and drove the helicopter over the city of Los Angeles. _"You better be okay, Atem! Otherwise I'll never forgive you for this!"_

Seto gripped tightly around the helicopter steering wheel. He concentrated on where he was going while flying over the Pacific Ocean. Seto couldn't believe among all the things he could be afraid of he was afraid for Atem's well-being. Seto still remembered Gozoburro shouting to him that _friends_ only show weakness. Atem disagreed with this logic and though there were _advantages_ with having friends, _who's theory about friends was right?_ Was Atem right about friendship making Seto stronger or did Gozoburro make a huge point about it showing _weakness_? If there was a time to put Atem's theory to the test, it was now. It was time to see if Atem was right about having friends making Seto stronger instead of weaker.


	4. Atem's Whereabouts

**Next chapter to At-Em-Oh! It seems everyone is at a suspense. Yako really did a good job with knowing when and how to take his hostage. Yeah, he's really REALLY freakin' scary. Let's see how Atem is ever gonna be rescued. Review please!**

It was strange. Atem was nowhere to be seen in school. Joey was still angry for the argument he had with Atem. The others, on the other hand, thought this seemed _strange_. It was unlike Atem to be late for school, let alone skip it. They would've concluded that he was probably sick, except he usually told his friends ahead of time. Everyone was worried.

All the friends asked one another if they ever heard from Atem, but non availed. Ryan even tried calling Atem, but nobody answered. In fact, it went straight to voice mail._ Joey didn't care!_ He thought that Atem probably was too busy at work to show up at school, which was the only place for them to ever hang out at. Though, Joey kept feeling guilty for the argument with Atem. It wasn't like he never _tried_ spending time with his pals and he was extremely tired, which always made him cranky. _Still..._

After school was over, Tea, Duke, Hanaski, and Tristan started walking together on their way to the Game Shop. Maybe Atem was sick and forgot to call. There was no telling!

"I'm worried. Atem hasn't even bothered calling back! I hope he's okay!" Tea said with a worried voice.

_"GUYS!"_ Serenity screamed to everyone. "I just saw a vision! I think Atem's in trouble! After school was over and I put on my necklace, I saw him in some sort of weird _container_! He woke up and..._ it wasn't him!_ Then, I saw two cards with Yugi's and Atem's picture in it and I heard their voices crying for help!"

"_What?_ What happened to him?" Hanaski asked with fear in his voice.

Joey was found exiting from school and catching up with his friends. Serenity ran to Joey and pulled his arm to join in with everyone. He seemed confused of what was going on and why his sister was acting so scared.

"Ah... _Serenity?_" Joey questioned.

"Atem is in grave danger! Something must've happened to him while we were at school! I couldn't see this due to the_ no jewelry policy_ at school!" Serenity cried out to Joey. Domino High never allowed the girls to wear neck jewelry due to the amount of incidents with girls using them to choke the person wearing it.

"Whatever situation he's in, I'm sure he can take care of himself!" Joey said before Serenity slapped her brother across the cheek.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T GET A GRIP, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ATEM EVER AGAIN!" Serenity screamed with tears bursting from her eyes. "I saw him in some kind of container and when he woke up, it wasn't Atem!"

Joey began feeling worried at that point, not to mention _guilty_. It dawned on him that Serenity's necklace couldn't _see_ Atem due to him wearing the millennium puzzle. If Serenity _could_ see Atem, that meant he didn't have the millennium puzzle. Joey furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his sister with more concern this time.

"What's happening to Atem?" Joey asked.

"I don't know._ I can't see it._ My guess is that whoever is doing this is using the millennium puzzle to do whatever he's planning on doing to Atem," Serenity replied.

"So whoever is doing this to Atem has the millennium puzzle," Tea concluded.

"Not really. I can see him, but I don't know who he is," Serenity explained. "_Though..._ there seems to be two of them..._ twins?_"

_"Son of a bitch,"_ Duke muttered.

"Do you know where Atem is at?" Tea asked.

"Kaiba Corp. Though... _it has security._ We're gonna need some help," Serenity said. "Follow me!"

Everyone followed Serenity. She seemed to be running, turning corners and passing through alleys. There was no doubt that Serenity was running on her way to the Game Shop and seemed to have determination in her eyes. Everyone was trying to catch up, a few of them being out of breath.

Finally, everyone made it to the Game Shop._ Why would Serenity be aiming for the Game Shop?_ Uka stepped out onto the porch. She seemed very angry and worried about _something_. Serenity didn't need the necklace to know what it was.

"Serenity, where's Atem? He wasn't at school today!" Uka asked with folded arms.

"You're not gonna like the answer to that question," a voice answered from the left area of the Game Shop replied. This stranger appeared with a pink trench coat, with a black shirt and jeans underneath, and white gloves. Pale green hair moped over his head and reaching down his back.

"Hey, you're the coe-director of Industrial Illusions!" Duke said as everyone stared at him dumbfounded. _"You didn't know?"_

"My apologies. My name is Gekko Tenma and I came to warn Atem about my brother, but it seems I've come too late," Gekko said with his eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean_ too late_? Where's my son?" Uka demanded with glaring eyes.

"I saw something in my vision. Atem was in some sort of container. When he woke up... it wasn't him," Serenity told Gekko and Uka. Gekko rose two eyebrows, then eyed the millennium necklace around the girl's neck. Uka began turning from angry to feeling extremely worried.

"You must be the holder of the millennium necklace," Gekko said with a soft smile. Then, it changed to a frown. "My brother is trying to revive our adopted father, Maxamillion Pegasus. He's using Atem's body as a vessel. By using the millennium puzzle, he's found a way to contain both Yugi's and Atem's souls inside it, then using the Kaiba Corp. machine to download their souls into a card like our father once was able to download souls into objects or Duel Monster cards. That's how he was able to create the Duel Monster cards."

"Wait, how do you know about the whole _millennium items_ thing?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"My father taught me _everything_ about the millennium items, Gekko and me. We've seen him do miraculous things with the millennium eye. He did research on Ancient Egypt and discovered how they would transfer souls into stone tablets. He used that theory to seal monsters from the stone slab into cards. The same can be done with human souls as well. Though, several cards are just regular Duel Monsters cards, half of them, created by Industrial Illusions, contained the souls of actual people or creatures. These type of cards are the rarest."

"You mean like my Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Yes," Gekko replied with a short smile. "Anyways, our father also happened to use this _transferring power_ to transfer Cecelia Pegasus' soul into a card as well. He wanted to use the Kaiba Corp. holographic technology to see her. Though, she could be seen, my father could not touch her. He decided to go as far as perhaps giving her a human body, though decided against it and began making plans to take over Kaiba Corp. with the Big Five's help and using their technology to make Cecelia a new body."

"Okay, we get it, now let's cut to the chase. Your brother is trying to do what Pegasus was trying to do with Atem right?" Joey asked.

"Not really. Father never intended on using Atem's body to bring back his wife. For one, it is the body of a male and using a male body for a woman is unheard of in his books!"

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be fair," Joey replied, then showed a smirk on his lips. "Seeing that Pegasus dresses like a premadonna and talks like he's flirting with us while you dress and sound like someone from a sex hotline." He, Duke, and Tristan chuckled in reply as Gekko glared deeper.

"You know, I don't have to waste my time with a bunch of retarded idiots like yourselves who can't take your friend _possibly being dead_ seriously!"

"Sorry about them, just tell us what we need to know!" Tea said, knowing Gekko's help was needed in order to save Atem.

"Yako probably has the building in high security. You guys will probably need my help to enter. Knowing him, he probably has Atem's employers hostage as well, using his own guards to secure the area until the project is complete. If we don't hurry quick... Atem may not _ever_ be the same again," Gekko replied.

"Then we'll go!" Joey said determined.

"I'll go too! Nobody messes with my baby and gets away with it!" Uka said determinedly. "Besides, it's about time I started joining in on one of your adventures."

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get! I just beg you not to call the police until I can get through to my brother. It might be the stress from our father's murder that hasn't been solved as of now, but something's very _off_ about him. I need to get through to him before we do anything drastic!" Gekko pleaded.

"We won't, and I doubt the police would believe this, but once we find Atem, if he does anything to harm him, we're getting the cops on his ass!" Joey promised as Gekko nodded, hoping his brother didn't go too far with Atem.

"So, what should we do?" Hanaski asked.

"I've already called a limo," Gekko replied as a limo drove up._ "Right on cue."_

Everyone entered inside the limo and it drove on its way to the Kaiba Corp. building. Worry was building inside Uka after what she heard. She just hoped in her heart that her little boy was okay. Hopefully, Yako didn't harm Atem anymore than he already did. Though, there was still the _unknown_ happening and whatever it was didn't sound great. Even Serenity was feeling scared.

Joey was determined to save his friend, even if he was still kinda mad at Atem. He was still Joey's best friend and always will be. There was no breaking that. Besides that, if Joey didn't save Atem, they will never have their time to makeup ever again!

The limo came to a stop and everyone came out. The Kaiba Corp. building seemed normal on the outside. What they all feared was what could be behind those doors. Their question was answered when a guard, not one of Atem's, appeared with a sick grin on his face. Everyone glared intensely.

"Seems Mr. Tenma was right about you arriving. I'm afraid this place is secured. I can't let you enter, except through a duel!" The guard smirked, showing his duel disk. He seemed tall with long black curly hair and a black suit and tie. "By the way, my name is Lew Deschutes."

"_Wait, wait, hold on!_ You're meaning to tell me that this place's security is bypassed through _winning a duel_? That has to be the dumbest security I've ever heard of! If every bank was secured by that, then I might as well be robbing ten banks!" Joey thought aloud.

"My brother is up to something. Even _he_ knows better than to put this kind of security. He must be _wanting_ us to bypass security and _only_ us," Gekko concluded.

"_Oh..._ huh, I guess that makes sense."

"Before you all get start, I have a little present for you. Mr. Tenma is wanting to save the other one for when Mr. Kaiba arrives," Lew smirked before getting out, what looked to be like, a Duel Monsters card. He tossed it to the group, being caught by Hanaski. He looked at it and gasped in horror to see Yugi's picture on it, looking like he was in prison and trying to break out, but can't. Hanaski glared, giving the card to Uka.

_"I won't forgive you for this!"_ Hanaski cried out before he climbed on the steps and dug into his book bag to get out his duel disk and deck. He strapped on his duel disk on his arm and shoved his deck into the slot. "I'll duel you!"

"Wait, Hanaski, are you sure?" Joey asked, knowing that Hanaski was still kinda new at the game.

"I'm sure!"

"Hanaski, don't think too irrationally!" Uka warned the boy.

"Why's he so pissed all of a sudden?" Duke asked before seeing the card inside Uka's hand. _"Son of a bitch."_

_"What?"_ Tea asked, before seeing the card. "Yugi!"

"That must be Yugi's soul trapped in that card. That means Yako is saving Atem's card for Kaiba," Joey realized.

_"Didn't know the asshole had a soft side for his employers, since he works Atem like a robot!"_ Duke smirked sarcastically. Uka glared at him rebukingly. She actually had grown to like Seto Kaiba as her own son and hated it when other people talked bad about him.

"Okay, small fry. Time to see if you can get passed me! Just remember if you lose from here, you'll never see your little friend again!" Lew smirked as Hanaski furrowed his eyebrows even deeper. He was more than determined to rescue his best friend no matter what!


	5. Dueling Newbies

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this. I'm working on To The Unknown and would love to get it done before my birthday, but I want to continue with this too. This duel is one of the most... well challenging duels in the At-Em-Oh series, because this duel is not gonna be copied from the manga... at least not _completely_. I'm pretty much replacing monsters with other ones and bla bla bla. Just please bare with me, because these duels will probably change from the original duel.**

**Another thing for me to mention is that the first duelists are beginners. This is good for Hanaski, because he's a beginner himself and these guys are probably easier to defeat than Rex and Weevil. Seriously! I feel like I'm playing a Yu-Gi-Oh video game! Tea could probably take these guys. Yuma could take these guys in episode 1. I could take these guys! That's how easy this is! Though, it will get harder. Review please!**

Hanaski and Lew shuffled their decks, using their duel disks before drawing five cards. Hanaski was willing to defeat Lew and help save Yugi and Atem from Yako. He knew he couldn't be a super hero like Superman, Spider Man, Wonder Woman, or any of those guys, but he can try to save his best friend he considered a hero. Hanaski hoped in his heart that he didn't fail this duel. _His friends were depending on him!_

"Hanaski, I can duel in your place if you-" Joey suggested before being cut off.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. If your friend bails now, you'll never see your little friend again!" Lew smirked.

"I can do this, Joey!" Hanaski assured. "I set one card face-down, then summon Elemental HERO Ocean in attack mode!" A strong warrior with silver armor and a shark fin holding a weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. "I end my turn!"

"Is that the best you can do, kid?" Lew asked with a sickly smirk on his face. "I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode!"

"Okay, why do I get the feeling I've seen this somewhere before?" Duke said, slapping his palm on his forehead.

"So, what's your profession here?" Hanaski asked curiously.

"I work for the department chairmen of techniques here at Kaiba Corp!" Lew explained with a serious smirk.

"Department chair' huh? From the way you were dressed, I thought you were some weird Kaiba Corp. mascot like a majorette or cheerleader!" Hanaski replied.

"Okay, now _I know_ I've seen this somewhere before!" Duke said, trying to remember where he's actually seen this duel.

"I set two cards face-down and that ends my turn!" Lew finished.

"Then, I go!" Hanaski said, drawing his next card. "No matter what kind of strategy you're planning, the bond with my friends will capture it!"

"You have any idea what that even means?" Joey asked wide-eyed.

"No idea!" Hanaski replied, peering at his cards. "I summon Sparkman to the field!" Elemental HERO Sparkman appeared as a warrior with armor and electricity surrounding him. "I equip Sparkman with Elemental Sword!" A handle appeared in Elemental HERO Sparkman's hand and a glowing white sharp blade appeared at the end of it, filled with electricity. "Sparkman attacks your Gear Golem! Because it's a different attribute, Sparkman's attack increases by 800 attack due to Element Sword's ability!" Elemental HERO Sparkman's attack rose to 2400 attack points, then began to attack Gear Golem the Moving Fortress before a vortex appeared in front of it and stopped its enemy's attack.

"Nice try, kid, but I played my trap Negate Attack! Looks like your turn was wasted!" Lew smirked deviously. Hanaski sighed in disappointment, since he didn't scratch his opponent's life points.

_"Turn end!"_ Hanaski finished.

"Good!" Lew smirked as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to summon out Castle Gate in defense mode!" A huge gate with huge red french doors with stone castle-shaped arms and legs in a defensive position. "Your monsters can't get through my iron gate! Your monsters are as weak as you are!" Hanaski just stood there with his glare in response.

"Great, this is Panik all over again!" Joey complained.

"Who's Panik?" Duke asked.

"I think Joey's talking about that guy that almost choked Yugi to death," Serenity said as soon as her necklace glowed. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "The necklace can look into the past too. I thought that was already mentioned."

_"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Everyone responded.

"Don't think you're safe, kid, because I play Brain Control!" Lew declared as he revealed his spell card. "I choose to control your Sparkman!" Hanaski gasped as he watched his Elemental HERO Sparkman disappeared from his field. "Now, I activate Castle Gate's ability!" The castle doors opened and revealed a huge cannon with Sparkman inside it. The cannon blew Elemental HERO Sparkman right for Hanaski and his life points dropped to 1600. "_You're so pathetic!_ You might as well give it up, kid! This is not for newbies like you! You're way out of your league!"

"_N-No!_ I'm not giving up!" Hanaski protested with glaring eyes. "Yugi never gave up on me and I won't give up on him!" He drew his next card and peered at it. "I summon out Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, then sacrifice her and Ocean to summon out Elemental HERO Bladedge!" A strong warrior in gold with a huge gold sword in his hands appeared on the field. Hanaski showed a huge victorious smile on his lips with hope written on his face.

"Then, I'll control your Bladedge as well!" Lew smirked as he revealed his trap card. "Forceful Deal lets me control all your monsters by sacrificing my Castle Gate and half my life points!" Lew was now left with 2000 life points and Castle Gate disappeared from the field. Just then, Elemental HERO Bladedge was pulled onto his side of the field as everyone gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!" Uka responded, though everyone else seemed to be smirking.

"As I said before kid, _you're way out of your league!_"

"Or so you think!" Hanaski smirked as he revealed a trap card of his own. "I play Trap Jammer! This negates your stupid trap card!" Elemental HERO Bladedge, then returned back to Hanaski's field while the Forceful Deal trap card burst from the field. "So much for me being_ out of my league!_ You're the one out of your league! Not only are you wost at dueling than me, but you're a coward! FINISH HIM, BLADEDGE!" Elemental HERO Bladedge twirled its sword then flew right at Lew's life points and bringing it down to zero. "And here I thought _I_ sucked!"

_"I know!"_ Joey agreed as Hanaski turned off his duel disk.

"I won, so where's the key card?" Hanaski asked.

_"Fine!"_ Lew said grumpily as he gave Hanaski the key card.

"And next time you call someone a nub, try looking in the mirror!" Joey suggested before everyone walked passed Lew. _"What a hypocrite!"_

Everyone followed Hanaski up the stairs and slashed the key card through the slot to open the front door to Kaiba Corp. The building was huge and started with a long hallway with two separate halls at the end of it with an information desk in the middle. The gang rushed to the information desk, which was empty, since it provided a map. Gekko read the map and gave a nod.

"Looks like the elevator's that way," Gekko directed everyone toward the right side of the hallway.

"Think we'll find anymore newbies around here?" Joey smirked cockily.

"Perhaps, but they will get tougher. My brother probably made this like a game where we start from level one and work our way up, or that's my guess. _I'm not quite sure._ It can also be that these duelists are random with being talanted or not. Still, it's no surprise that or first guy was a nub," Gekko said plainly.

"Do you think Yugi will be okay?" Hanaski asked worriedly.

"Of course! He was only sealed in that card after all," Gekko assured, then took the card from Uka and gave it to Hanaski. "Here, put it on your duel disk."

Hanaski placed Yugi's soul card on his duel disk and a hologram appeared as Yugi's image. Everyone gasped at this site as Yugi smiled and ran up to Hanaski to hug him, only to find his image starting to glitch a little bit. Yugi gasped and stared at his hands, then at Hanaski, who was staring longingly at his friend. Joey then began running up to hug his friend, only to find his arms transcending through the image.

_"Joey! Hanaski! What's going on?"_ Yugi asked in a radio voice of himself.

"You were kidnapped. Gekko said his brother took yours and Atem's body to resurrect Pegasus _or something_," Hanaski replied as Yugi looked at Gekko's direction.

_"_Gekko Tenma._ Brother said that you weren't with Yako for some reason. Usually, I'd stay out of brother's business when he's working, but I felt a distress and I couldn't help him, because some sort of drug was on him. Then, when it was out, I couldn't get to him anymore!"_

"That was Yako probably drugging Atem to force him to be part of this crazy experiment! He probably took the puzzle out before you had a chance to change. Yugi, I am so sorry! I tried stopping him, but-" Gekko apologized.

_"Don't be! It wasn't your fault was it?"_ Yugi assured with a childish smile.

"You're sure different from Atem," Gekko said with a calm smile. "You seem more _childish_ and innocent."

_"I guess,"_ Yugi shrugged, slightly blushing. Then, something occurred to him. _"Where's brother?"_

"We're not sure, Yuge! All we know is that Yako is planning on saving his soul card for Rich Boy!" Joey replied.

_"Seto! He might be in trouble! We have to get going!"_ Yugi cried worriedly.

"Don't worry, we just need to go over there and get our next card. Just bare with us, okay," Gekko instructed.

_"Okay,"_ Yugi nodded.

Everyone ran across the right side of the hallway pass several doors. Yugi's holographic image floated along besides his friends. Yugi was glad his friends were willing to risk their lives to save him and his brother, but he wished he could do more. At this point, he felt helpless. He had no body or any way of helping except through a projectile image of himself through a holographic duel disk. All Yugi can do at this point was _watch_.

The elevators were at a corner of the hallway with a woman standing in front of the elevator. She was blond with a black headband, a red scarlet dress, and black boots. A smile formed upon her lips and seemed to be someone out of a Tim Burton movie. Gekko showed a plain glare at the blond woman.

"Well, it seems that the duelists have finally arrived," The woman said in a stoned voice. "I am dying to duel against a worthy opponent worth my price of defeating him."

_"What's your name?"_ Yugi asked.

"Her name's Tera Gravewood, one of my brother and I's fellow employers of Industrial Illusions," Gekko replied with a long sigh. _"Of course he would hire her."_

"I'm sure you would," Tera responded with a light chuckle.

"Why?" Joey asked curiously.

"She has a crush on Yako," Gekko replied as Joey made a freaked-out face.

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously."_

"Hm, who would be a worthy opponent?" Tera asked herself while rubbing her chin. She then pointed to Hanaski. "You seem like a good duelist."

"Is she good?" Hanaski asked Gekko.

"She's kind of a beginner, but more skilled than the last one we encountered," Gekko replied.

"Another nub," Duke smirked.

"HEY! I am good!" Tera glared as she turned on her duel disk. "I'll prove it by defeating short stuff over there and don't think about cheating with your little friend!"

Hanaski looked over to Yugi's side as he saw a smile upon his friend's face. Yugi said, _"I believe in you, Hanaski. Now, go get 'em!"_ Hanaski nodded and removed Yugi's soul card, giving it to Uka for safe keeping.

"Okay Tera, time to get your game on!" Hanaski shouted.

_"Okay,_ I know_ I've heard that somewhere before!"_ Duke shouted to himself.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself, a duel's about to start!" Tristan told Duke.


	6. Immortal

**Hey guys! I know I took a little long, but I'm trying to get To the Unknown done before my birthday comes and it'll be coming in about two weeks. Hope you get the cake and confetti ready! Review please!**

Hanaski and Tera drew five cards from their deck. Hanaski decided to let his opponent go first, since he went first on his last duel. Tera seemed confident that she would win this duel against Hanaski, especially seeing that he was a nub. She drew her first card. A smirk slowly developed upon her face.

"I'll start things off by placing one card face-down, then I summon Blood Sucker to the field!" Tera declared as a winged creature with fangs, razor sharp claws, and two horns on its head. "Your turn!"

"Then, I go!" Hanaski said, drawing his next card.

"Why is she summoning such weak monsters?" Duke asked.

"_Are you kidding?_ That monster has 1300 attack! How is that _weak_? That monster is probably stronger than most of Hanaski's monsters combined!" Joey glared.

"I'm just saying," Duke shrugged.

"I summon Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode to destroy your Blood Sucker!" Hanaski declared as a strong warrior appeared on the field with red and yellow armor and helmet. It went out and punched Blood Sucker from the upper jaw and the vampire creature burst from the field. Tera was left with 3700 life points.

"Now, I reveal my trap card Thirst for Blood, which allows me to summon a vampire monster when you destroy a monster from my field, and I choose Vampire Lady!" Tera declared as pale woman with dark braided hair and violet dress appeared in attack mode.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Hanaski said.

"At least this woman seems like she's skilled somewhat, compared to the other guy Hanaski dueled," Joey commented.

"I'd like to see more of your powerful monsters!" Hanaski smirked with excitement.

"_Interesting._ In fact, there is a powerful monster that sleeps in my deck," Tera said, peering at her deck, then drawing her next card. "And I shall show him to you. I'll sacrifice Vampire Lady to bring out my master, Vampire's Curse." A dark and glorious vampire appeared with knightly armor, demon eyes, and fangs in its teeth.

"Cool!" Hanaski complimented with a smile on his face.

"Vampire's Curse attacks your Elemental Hero monster!" Tera smirked as Curse of Vampire flew over to Elemental HERO Heat, and then clawed into him. Hanaski was left now with 3600 life points. "You impressed?"

_"Very!"_ Hanaski replied, then revealed his trap. "I activate Hero Signal! When you destroy one of my Elemental Hero monsters, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or deck and I choose Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" A warrior lady appeared on the field with a tight white and red-orange uniform, red cuffs, and golden hair with a helmet on her head.

"I end my turn! I must say, you're very skilled in this game," Tera complimented as Hanaski showed a huge griny smile.

"Thanks," Hanaski replied. Then drew his next card. "I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Lady Heat and Elemental Hero Wildheart from my hand to create Elemental Hero Nova Master!" Elemental HERO Lady Heat and Elemental HERO Wildheart fused together in the light and out appeared a mighty warrior with red and yellow armor, a red-orange cape, and a helmet on its head. "I also use my other face-down card Quick Attack, with this, my fusion monster may attack you this turn! Nova Master attacks your Vampire's Curse!" Elemental HERO Nova master unleashed a blast of fire right at Vampire's Curse, burning him to ashes. Tera was now left with 3100 life points. "They always said that fire is deadly against vampires! Also, due to Nova Master's effect, I get to draw one card!" Hanaski drew one card from his deck to his hand.

"Way da go, Hanaski!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah, way to show that nub who's boss!" Duke cried out.

"What a waste of energy for you, Hanaski!" Tera said as she activated Vampire's Curse's ability. The holographic image of the vampire Hanaski destroyed appeared from her duel disk, biting her neck, seemingly sucking her blood. Everyone cringed.

"Oh my gosh!" Uka responded, grossed out by the sight.

"Okay, was that _really_ necessary?" Hanaski asked, being grossed out. "I mean kids are gonna be playing this game and they're gonna be seeing _that_?"

"Actually, this is the adult version of the card. The kid's version isn't as gruesome," Tera explained.

"Okay, but it's still disturbing!"

"Suck it up, kid! This is an immortal deck!"

_"Good point!"_

"Anyways, I give up 1000 life points to bring back Vampire's Curse, since he was destroyed by battle! He shall arise more powerful than ever before!" Tera declared as Vampire's Curse appeared back on the field, this time with 2500 attack. Tera was also left with 2100 life points remaining.

"Okay, that is just one _creepy_ woman!" Tristan commented.

_"Why do you think Yako never asked her out?"_ Gekko asked in a whisper to where Tera couldn't hear him.

"Now, it's my turn!" Tera declared as she drew her next card. "I play my spell Evil Eye of Coercion! This lets Vampire's Curse attack you directly!" Hanaski gasped as he watched his monsters change to defense mode.

_"OOOOOOOOOOh shit,"_ Duke responded as Vampire's Curse flew right out at Hanaski and slashed its claws from across his chest, leaving him with 1100.

"Aw man, that's gotta be crucial!" Joey responded.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Hanaski assured his friends. He drew his next card.

"You have no chance of defeating me, Hanaski!" Tera smirked.

"We'll see about that! For one, my monster is still more powerful than yours or have you forgotten?"

"True, though it's only by 100 points."

"Which is why I play Hero Dice!" Hanaski declared, activating his spell card from his hand. A pink die with two arms and a head dropped on the floor and rolled. "I choose one Elemental Hero monster and the die chooses its effect!" The die landed on a six. "SWEET! Nova Master can attack you directly!"

"WHAT?" Tera gasped in horror.

"Guess you didn't see that coming, did ya?" Joey asked with a victorious smile.

"Since you like direct attacks, I thought I might give ya a taste of your own medicine!" Hanaski smirked as Elemental HERO Nova Master flew up and attacked Tera directly with a knuckle punch. Her life points dropped down to 0.

"ALRIGHT HANASKI! CONGRADULATIONS!" Joey cheered as Hanaski showed the biggest smile anyone ever saw on a boy's face.

"Since you've defeated me, here's your key card," Tera sighed, giving the key card to Hanaski.

"Say Tera, mind if I borrow your duel disk?" Joey asked as Tera gave him a grim look.

_"Why didn't you ask Lew at the entrance?"_ Tera asked.

"Well... I kinda didn't think about dueling here until now..." Joey replied as everyone gave him a look. "WHAT? It's not like I _always_ think of these things!"

"You're completely hopeless," Gekko muttered, covering his face with his full hand.

"Gekko," Tera called to Gekko as he turned. "I... hope things work out with your and Mr. Tenma."

"Thank you," Gekko replied with a soft smile. Tera nodded, then gave Joey her duel disk.

"Thanks Tera!" Joey thanked the lady before she left. "She's a sweet gal. Creepy, but sweet."

"I agree!" Hanaski replied as Joey put on the duel disk.

"AW YEAH! Time for me to kick some ass!" Joey shouted joyfully.

"Joey, we're here to save Atem, not just to duel!" Tristan reminded Joey.

_"I kinda find that hard to believe to be truthful."_

"Na, that's his way of showing his lack of faith in you, Joey," Duke teased.

_"Oh yeah, you guys are so f***ing supportive!"_ Joey cried sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Joey, language!" Uka rebuked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"Right,"_ Joey muttered. He began remembering the last conversation he had with Atem yesterday morning. "This sucks, I never got to make up to my friend before this happened!"

"What do you mean? Did you two have a fight?" Uka asked, baffled about this news.

"Yep, Joey was asking Atem to hang out with him yesterday, since he had a day off._ Surprised that son of a gun gives him a day off._ Anyways, he got pissed, because Atem told Joey he needed this day to rest off. Atem explained that he never gets any time to rest and bla bla bla. Joey got even more pissed, since Atem never spent any time with him and says that he works two jobs and still has time with his friends and all that. Then... well Atem blew up and told Joey to shut up," Duke explained.

"Well, he doesn't! I miss Atem hanging out with us and maybe I was a bit hard, but how is his job any different than mine?" Joey asked rhetorically.

"Joey, there's alot about the business world you have no idea about!" Gekko said as Joey turned. "You may not pity the guy, but I do. At least he actually _gets_ a day off. My brother and I have no time for a day off. In fact, what I'm doing right now is vacation to me, because I don't have to worry about keeping my employers under control. Do you have any idea how hard that is? Trying to function a company with a bunch of people that care about nothing more than getting their next paycheck?_ It sucks!_ From what I see, Atem works only in this company building and is even lucky to have _someone_ take over his shift while he gets some sleep! I doubt if the guy's used to working this many hours in the day! I'm surprised he even goes to school!"

"_I... _I guess I may've... been too _judgmental_," Joey muttered.

"Oh, you don't know the _meaning_ of the word!" Gekko glared. "You try working your butt off to control over 50 employers a day, then come talk to me!"

Joey sighed deeply. He felt really REALLY bad about the way he treated Atem. This whole time, Joey had believed that Atem just did paperwork and computer stuff, but there ended up being more to being manager than he realized. It also meant controlling employees, making sure the work was done at the right time, and other things Joey was very clueless about. Hanaski could sense his bothered friend and patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry, we'll find Atem!" Hanaski promised.

"We better or I'll never forgive that... _that..._" Uka seethed, her fists shaking before being held gently by her shoulder blades from Gekko.

"I promise I'll give my brother what's coming to him! I don't appreciate what he's doing right at this moment," Gekko promised, gazing his eyes onto the floor. "If only I knew the source of my brother's madness. He's never been the one to take someone's life."

"Maybe it has something to do with some dark power on the upper floor," Serenity suggested, looking up at the ceiling.

"What _dark force_?" Gekko questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Joey said as he pressed the up button to the elevator and everyone went inside. There were so many questions inside his mind waiting to be answered.


	7. Floor BB

**Hey guys! Sorry this took long to finally get right on it, but I wanted to finish To The Unknown before my birthday, which is a week away _by the way_! For those of you who read To The Unknown, look out for the upcoming sequel To The Unknown 2: The Dark Light. I also have just started on my Lion King based Yu-Gi-Oh called A Lost Prince. Enjoy and review please!**

The elevator stopped at the 13th floor where Atem's office usually was located. They left the elevator room and stopped at the hallway that led to two different directions. There were two things the gang wanted to do. One of them was to go to Atem's office and find any clues that would lead to where Atem was being held at. It was still a mystery of where Yako could've taken him. There was also finding him, who was probably inside Atem's office.

The gang found Atem's office, with his full name on the gold sign on the door, and entered inside. His office stood clean as if nobody ever entered inside. Though, Gekko knew his brother was here not too long ago, judging by the warm seat. He turned on the laptop on the desk to find any clues leading to Atem's location. So far, there was nothing. Yako probably knew the gang would make it to Atem's office, especially since it didn't take much to make it there.

"Wow, so _this_ is Atem's office?" Joey asked, looking through filing cabinets. He noticed tones of papers with complaints from other people, performances of employers, and BILLS? "Since when does Atem have to _pay bills_ regarding this dump? Isn't that Kaiba's job?"

"Atem still runs this part!" Gekko explained as Joey glared, then placed the bills back where he found them. He also looked through another filing cabinet. They looked like orders from different people wanting to buy curtain products from Kaiba Corp. He opened the very bottom cabinet and found different schedules Atem did throughout his day.

"Since when does Atem write _schedules_?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Since he runs a company, you dumbass!"

_"Sheesh,"_ Joey said, rolling his eyes. He checked his friend's schedule of what he does everyday. It seemed to show different times of meetings with different people through every hour. Some of the stuff was scratched out by ink pen and showed curtain times, places, or people to meet or something. It seemed that Atem's schedule had been nothing, but _business_ and even showed different parts of the building he had meet or arrive during a curtain time. "So... I guess I was wrong about Atem sitting on his ass. _Wow..._ he's running around like a..."

"_Businessman?_ Welcome to my world!"

Joey sighed and placed Atem's schedule back in the filing cabinet. He leaned against the wall, feeling even more guilty about his fight with his friend. If only he knew what Atem's life was like! If only he knew about what working as a businessman was truly like, then maybe he wouldn't have been so mad and angry. Now, it seemed that his argument with Atem would be the last thing he would remember.

"I'm sorry, but it seems my brother hasn't left any trace of evidence of where he might've taken Atem, though there is a map that could help us somewhat," Gekko said as everyone gathered around and saw the map of the Kaiba Corp building. Each map represented a curtain floor. "At this point, Atem could be anywhere!" He kept searching every single floor on the map of the building. _"Wait!"_ He got out a map of floor BB. There seemed to be different offices, but over to the very right of the map seemed to appear as a larger room called_ 'Lab.'_ "Survey says Atem's right here! Yako would try to resurrect Pegasus somewhere where the supplies and equipment he needs are available!"

"You think that's where my baby is?" Uka asked.

"Yep! Though, he probably has this place more heavily guarded. In other words, we'll be running into a place that's more secure and requires more than just _dueling_," Yako explained.

"Then, you know we'll be on it!" Joey smirked, feeling pumped.

"I'm coming too!" Uka said.

"You'll need me too! I can trace when we're getting closer to Atem!" Serenity said.

"She has a point!" Tristan agreed.

"Hanaski, you and I will have to go after my brother. I'm gonna need some backup. The duels _will_ get harder," Gekko warned.

"On it!" Hanaski replied with determination.

"And I'll be joining along in case you need some muscle," Duke smirked with folded arms.

"I guess I'll join along with Joey," Tristan said as Gekko nodded.

"Okay. I guess that settles it! Let's get going here, shall we?" Gekko smirked as the group nodded.

Joey, Tristan, Uka, and Serenity walked back to the elevator and entered inside to move to floor BB. The elevator door closed and led on its way to floor BB. Serenity tapped into her necklace and scanned the whole floor to see how _clear_ the future was. It seemed that she could see every aspect of floor BB and the duelists that will appear. Though, when she hit the lab room, which was the biggest room in this floor, she saw Atem lying there in some sort of pod and let out a gasp.

"_I saw him!_ Atem is in that room! It was also the same place I saw him awaken and not being himself," Serenity said.

"Then, looks like we made it to the right place!" Joey smirked deeply as the elevator door opened and the group entered out.

There, in front of the elevator, looked like a short kid with black hair spiked on each side, almost black eyes, and an oversized large sweater and jeans that seemed to be below his hips. Joey furrowed his eyebrows, showing he was ready to duel this kid. Though, he suspected this duelist was probably a nub like all the others, he was ready for anything. It's possible this kid might be a bit tougher, since he was guarding the floor of Atem's location.

"It looks like you girls finally made it down here! Never thought I'd eva get to duel anyone!" The kid responded. "The name's Oscar Kimith! Remember it, because yo' about to lose!"

"We'll see about that!" Joey smirked as he turned on his duel disk. He was ready to fight this kid with everything he had.

"Go get him, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"I'll start things out with summoning my Antlion in attack mode, _ya heard?_" Oscar declared as a huge black spider appeared on the field. "I end it here!"

"Then, looks like it's my turn!" Joey smirked, drawing his next card. "I place one card face-down, then summon Gearfried the Iron Knight on the field!" A strong knight, in steel armor with a sword and shield, appeared on the field. "Time to squish your bug! My Iron Knight attacks Antlion!" Gearfried the Iron Knight ran up to attack Antlion before Oscar showed a devious smirk on his face.

"I activate Antlion's special ability by decreasing your Gearfried by 500 points!" Oscar declared as Gearfried the Iron Knight's attack points decreased to 1300. The bug attacked the knight and destroyed it completely, leaving Joey with 3800 life points remaining.

_"Shit!"_ Joey cursed at himself. "I end my turn!"

"Looks like it's my turn, yet again!" Oscar said while drawing his card. "I equip my Antlion with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, _ya heard?_ This increases my monster's attack by 700!" Antlion's attack rose to 2200 as cannons appeared on Antlion's back. "Then, I'll just go ahead and summon Worm Drake!" A giant man-eating worm appeared from the ground in attack mode. "All my monstas attack ya directly!" Antlion and Worm Drake attacked Joey directly, leaving him with 200 life points remaining. "Looks like I'm about ta beat yo' asses!"

"Does _everyone_ here speak with negative language?" Uka glared with disapproval.

"Hey, yo shut up, ya bitchy mama!" Oscar snapped at Uka.

"Okay... whoa, do I really sound like that?" Joey asked Uka as she nodded. "_Wow,_ Atem was right about me talking trashy." He turned his head back to the game. "Okay, home boy, time for me to kick your sorry little butt!" He drew his next card and peered at it. "I summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode!" A mini rocket appeared in a defensive position. "That ends my turn!"

"Good!" Oscar smirked, drawing his next card. "I activate my Double Evolution! This doubles the attack Antlion received from Insect Armor with Laser Cannon!" Antlion's attack rose to 2900. "Now, he attacks yo' Rocket Warrior!" Antlion flew over to attack Joey until...

"I reveal my trap Magical Arm Shield, this redirects the attack to Worm Drake!" Joey declared as a box appeared and out sprang some clamps, which grabbed a hold of Worm Drake and brought it in front of Antlion for it to attack. Antlion attacked Worm Drake and left Oscar with 2500 life points.

"Does it matter, yo? I'm about to put a c*** up yo' ass!"

"Okay, you're _seriously_ telling me that I talk like that?" Joey asked Uka with furrowed eyebrows. The mother sighed deeply with closed eyes.

"You have to hear yourself talk to _really_ know, Joey," Serenity said as Joey rose two eyebrows.

"Okay... it's my turn!" Joey declared, drawing his next card. "I play Roulette Spider!" A huge spider appeared and clamped Antlion and spun it around. "Round, round he goes! Where will he stop? Nobody knows!"

Oscar glared with frustration and sweat pouring down his neck. He cried out, "STOP!" and the spider slowed down, pointing right at Joey. "Looks like it's my lucky day!"

"Not for long! I play Probability Change! I can respin Roulette Spider again!" Joey declared, revealing his spell card from his hand. The spider spun Antlion again, then slowly stopped, pointing at Oscar.

_"OH F***!"_ Oscar shouted before being hit by his own bug, leaving his life points 0.

"And cut with the cursing, now it's getting on _my_ nerves!" Joey snapped before walking pass Oscar and snatching the key card. "Never thought I'd _ever_ hear those words coming out of my mouth!"

"Same here, since you almost curse as much as Ryan," Tristan smirked as Joey rolled his eyes. "Now that I think about it, Atem used to be just as bad, if not worse. Then, he started working for Kaiba."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's going on with him," Joey wondered.

"Apparently, Yako blackmailed him. He's on his way here," Serenity mentioned. "He should be here in about 48 minutes."

"_Yikes!_ How's he taking it?"

"He's pretty mad right now... and I think he's scared too," Serenity replied, pitying the man.

"Kaiba _scared?_ That's a first!" Tristan smirked.

"Seto cares about his employers. I know he works my boyfriend alot, but I've seen how he treats his other employers. He's really close with Atem. I think he's the only friend Seto's got," Serenity said.

"Huh, kinda forgot that Atem and Kaiba are like _buddies_ or something," Tristan said with furrowed eyebrows. "Still can't see why Atem likes that jerk."

"Seto can be a good person, once you get to know him a bit. He's always come out as someone cold, but has a good heart," Serenity thought in her opinion.

_"I suppose,"_ Joey said, seemingly to disagree.

"We should probably keep moving," Uka said, wanting to find her son instead of the kids talking about Seto.

"Right," Joey agreed and the group walked on their way to the lab.


	8. Security Room

**I hope you like this one! This will go back and forth with Joey's group and Hanaski's group. You'll also catch Seto Kaiba later on. It shouldn't be long. It's just he's traveling half around the world, so it will take a while for him to reach Japan. Review please!**

Hanaski, Duke, and Gekko were walking together to find Yako. There was no telling where the guy was. They decided the best way to find him would be to go to the security room and figure out Yako's location. It was possible he was inside the security room to keep an eye on the gang. Luckily, they found the map for the entire Kaiba Corp building. They knew the security room's location, or at least Gekko did.

Gekko was willing to find his brother and bring him out of his madness anyway possible. The question still pounded on his head about why Yako was doing this. _Why was he willing to take the life of someone else to raise their mentor/father from the dead?_ The idea seemed too absurd. It also wasn't like Yako to take someone else's life when he or she had done nothing to him. Yako couldn't remember a time when Atem or Seto did anything against Industrial Illusions. Yes, there were issues with kidnapping Mokuba and the soul of Atem's grandfather, but that was still not a true reason.

The trio made it to the security room where they would hopefully discover where Yako could be located.

"This should be the place!" Gekko said.

"Looks like it!" Hanaski agreed, seeing the sign _'SECURITY'_ above the door.

"What if it's locked?" Duke asked.

"I have _my ways_," Gekko smirked in reply. He turned the knob, noticing it was_ locked_. He took out two pickers and placed them inside the top lock. He slowly turned the lock and unlocked the security room.

"Wow, you're good," Duke complimented Gekko. The three ran into another employer. This one had crazy white hair, almost like Ryan's hair, glasses, a red cap, and bright blue eyes. He could be mistaken for a stunt performer.

"Mr. Dixon, I expected you to be part of this fiasco," Gekko glared as the guy's smirk grew even deeper.

_"Is that so?"_ The opponent asked rhetorically before letting out a dark chuckle. "_Nice friends!_ I must introduce myself. I am Kirk Dixon, of course _Mr. Tenma _here would know."

"Surprised you still call me by that name, despite you_ no longer_ being of my services."

"Actually, I support your objection to this project, but I have a family to support, so I'm sure you understand my _situation_," Kirk said, still holding his normal tone.

"Working for an asshole, I suppose. You working for an asshole, who's about to take someone else's _life_? No," Duke replied plainly.

"I suppose we have our own opinions," Kirk smirked, then got out his duel disk. "So, which one of you will duel me?"

"I will!" Hanaski said with a determined look on his face.

"Okay, is this really a joke? I was hoping to duel against Mr. Tenma," Kirk smirked.

"You always were into a good challenge. Believe me, this kid's good. I'm sure he's a good enough challenge for ya. If this was too hard for Hanaski, I would be dueling in his place," Gekko assured.

"_Hm_ very well, I'll duel the kid!" Kirk agreed, turning his duel disk on. Hanaski also turned on his duel disk and they both drew five cards. "I'll let you go first and see what you've got!"

"Okay! I'll start with setting two cards face-down, then I summon Woodsman in defense mode!" Hanaski declared as a half wooden half green super hero with built muscle, who wore rag-like brown boots and shorts, appeared in a defensive position. "I end my turn!"

"I'll give you credit for summoning an appropriate monster," Kirk smirked as he drew his next card and peered at his hand.

"Thanks!" Hanaski thanked Kirk with a fun-loving smile on his face.

"But, it'll take more than wood to defeat my machines! I summon Machina Soldier in attack mode!" Kirk declared as a green robot-like monster appeared on the field with a sword-like hand.

"Wow, and here I thought Kaiba's XYZ monsters were a Transformers rip-off," Duke smirked with a slight chuckle as Kirk shot him a glare. "_It's true!_ It looks like a Transformers cartoon!"

_"Shut up!"_ Kirk shouted, then continued his move. "I set one card face-down and activate Ties of the Bretheren from my hand! By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon two level 4 monsters that are the same type as my Machina Soldier!" Kirk was left now with 3000 life points remaining. "I bring out Machina Sniper and Machina Defender in attack mode!" A yellow robot with some sort of machine gun in its hand and a blue robot with missile guns on each shoulder that could shoot four missiles at once appeared on the field in an attack position.

_"Oh yes, definitely not a transformer rip-off,"_ Duke said sarcastically. "Really, if they turn into automobiles, that'll really take the cake!"

Kirk groaned while rolling his eyes. Gekko snorted and said, "just be glad he's not Joey!"

_"Whatever!"_ Kirk replied with furrowed eyebrows. "I end my turn!"

"By the way, why did he summon three monsters if he can't attack or sacrifice two of them?" Duke wondered with furrowed eyes.

"He could fuse them!" Hanaski replied to Duke with a shrug as Gekko slapped his forehead.

"At least you're not a duelist. Otherwise you'd just be stupid," Gekko muttered through his speech.

"Okay," Hanaski said, drawing his next card. "I set one card face-down, then I activate Woodman's special ability. During my standby phase, I can add 1 Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand!" He searched through his deck and added 1 Polymerization. "Now, I use Polymerization to fuse Woodsman and Ocean to create Elemental Hero Earth!" Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Ocean, from Hanaski's hand, fused together in the light and created what looked to be like a white super hero monster that would almost be mistaken for white clay, only it was strong and mighty.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone's gonna be ripping-off this monster ten years from now?" Duke wondered with furrowed eyebrows.

"I have no idea!" Gekko replied, then shrugged. "It seems _every_ Duel Monsters card here is getting ripped-off."

"Since I can't attack, I end my turn!" Hanaski declared.

"That's too bad! I summon Commander Covington in attack mode!" Kirk declared as a red robot, who seemed to be wearing a robotic version of a Shakespeare outfit, appeared in attack mode. "Then, I use his special ability by sending all three Machina monsters to the graveyard, combining them to special summon Machina Force!" All three of the Machina monsters broke apart and transformed into a huge robotic death machine with two missile launchers each side, a shield on one arm and a machine gun on the other, and two robotic legs.

After Machina Force was summoned onto the field Duke burst out in laughter. Kirk glared at Duke, who was getting out his camera, and then taking a picture of the holographic monster. He couldn't take this anymore. It was just too much.

"Okay, this has_ got_ to be a f***ing joke! Did your dad create these monsters, expecting us to take this _seriously_? Dude, that _has_ to be the worse rip-off of transformers than the XYZ monsters! At least those machine-type monsters had some originality, with being based off of animals and tanks as well, but this... this takes the f***ing _cake_!" Duke said, laughing his guts off. Gekko covered his face with his full hand and shook his head.

"One of the very things that annoyed Yako and I the most about our father was the fact he _loved_ watching cartoons. Transformers was one of his childhood favorites unfortunately," Gekko admitted.

"DAMN! That's just... _wow._ Go figure!"

Kirk growled in annoyance before declaring, "for Machina Force to attack, I must pay 1000 life points to do so!" His life points were now 2000. "My Machina Force attacks your Earth monster!" Machina Force aimed its missile launcher, aiming it at Elemental HERO – The Earth to shoot it down.

"I play De-Fusion, returning your Machina Force back into its material monsters!" Hanaski declared, revealing his face-down card. Kirk gasped and his Machina Force changed back into Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, and Machina Defender.

"Oh... _crap_," Kirk responded with a pale look on his face. "I end my turn."

"Good!" Hanaski smirked, drawing his next card. "My Earth attacks Commander Covington and that's game!" Elemental HERO – The Earth flew jumped in the air, then punched Commander Covington from the upper jaw and it burst from the field, leaving Kirk with 0 attack. "That was a great game, but try not to waste your life points next time."

"Okay, little buddy," Kirk agreed, then looked at Gekko, who held a smirk. "You were right, this kid's got game!" He then turned to Duke with a grim look. _"You're annoying!"_

"I'll take that as a compliment," Duke smirked as if he didn't care.

"Well... the room's yours. _I'm going home!_" Kirk said, then walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Guess he really isn't _completely_ on Yako's side," Duke said.

"Of course not, he was going easy on Hanaski! That's why he lost so many life points!" Gekko said as if it was plain obvious.

"So, I didn't really do that good?" Hanaski asked with disappointment.

"No, you did great! He would've gone easy on me too. It's just as he mentioned before, he doesn't agree with my brother's _terms_. He's aware that he's putting someone else's life in danger and is wanting out of it as soon as possible. If he loses, he's out," Gekko explained.

"_Ah,_ I guess that makes sense," Hanaski shrugged, still slightly disappointed that Kirk didn't really give his best. Then again, Hanaski knew he wouldn't give his best either if he were in Kirk's shoes.

The trio entered inside the Security Room where video cameras showed the rooms inside Kaiba Corp, except the bathrooms. Each row of cameras represented a curtain floor. There were many employers shown on almost every camera. Every employer was ready to duel whoever came in their way. Gekko looked closely at each employer, knowing their skills in dueling.

It was true that the duelists in floor BB were going to be a challenge for Joey and his crew the closer they get to Atem's location. There, inside the laboratory, stood Atem inside some sort of _pod container_ laying on his back. He seemed very unconscious and breathing steadily. There were employers guarding this room, ones that were more into combat training. There was no doubt Joey was going to run into trouble very soon.

"Hey look!" Hanaski cried out, pointing to the camera showing the laboratory where Atem was located. He seemed to be pointing to some sort of _object_ inside the machine above Atem. There, inside the machine, was _a golden pyramid_, the millennium puzzle.

"So that's how he was able to seal Yugi's and Atem's soul inside a card," Gekko realized, his eyebrows furrowed.

"At least Joey's on his way there with Yugi's card," Hanaski said.

"That's right, you gave Mrs. Moto Yugi's card," Duke remembered.

"Though, I still can't find my brother in any of these cameras!" Gekko glared with frustration. A sigh escaped from his mouth, then looked closely at the cameras, knowing which duelist was more skilled than the other. It seemed that more skilled duelists are located at the very top level near the roof. Something in his gut told him that his brother is near the roof. "Seems my brother is near the roof. That's where we'll be heading."

"How do you know?" Duke asked.

"There are more trained duelists around the rooftop. My guess is that he's probably there waiting for Kaiba," Gekko guessed.

"What if it's a trap?" Duke asked. "For all we know, we could end up stepping on a part of the floor that will rather lead us to the basement or down the garbage shoot!" Everyone looked at him funny. _"It's possible!"_

"There's no doubt my brother will be setting a trap for us, though not the ones you mentioned, but we still need to go after him. I have to let this madness stop! If not, Yako will be making the biggest mistake of his life!" Gekko said with furrowed eyebrows.

"The real question is why isn't he showing up in the security cameras?"

"_I'm not sure._ He could be inside one of the restrooms, but there's still him getting out and I doubt if the restrooms have _windows_. Only those with dark powers have the ability of disappearing and even that takes alot of power. _I don't get it!_ Yako shouldn't have that sort of power... _unless_."

_"Unless what?"_ Duke asked Gekko, who was deep in thought.

"No, he _wouldn't_! He wouldn't be that desperate... _would he?_"

"What are you talking about? What is it you're not telling us?" Duke asked threatening, grabbing Gekko by the pink coat.

"It's a slim chance, but... when our father was still alive, he created the three Egyptian Gods-"

"Yeah, we already know _that_!" Duke glared, wanting more answers.

"But he also created their antis!"

_"Anti?"_ Hanaski questioned with two raised eyebrows.

"The Wicked Gods," Gekko explained as Duke slowly let go of him. "It was by mistake, he thought they were the Egyptian Gods! When he found out the true source of their divine powers, he locked them in a safe and made us promise to never open them or give them to _anyone_. He tried destroying them, burning them, but the cards remained as they are!"

"You think Yako might've taken them?" Duke asked.

"No, he _knows_ they're dangerous! No mere mortal has ever wield them without being controlled by their dark powers! The Wicked Gods will tap into a person's true dark nature and..._ but..._ _no..._" Gekko said, then realized that the reason for Yako's madness could've possibly have been the fact he was being controlled by the Wicked Gods, if he did wield them. _"He can't."_

"Guess that explains everything. After wielding the Wicked Gods, your brother turned from Yako to _psycho_," Duke smirked, halfly joking. In a mere second, he found himself pinned against the wall with Gekko's hands clutched against his shirt.

_"Don't test me, boy!"_ Gekko glared with darkened eyes.

"STOP! NO FIGHTING!" Hanaski cried out as Gekko sighed, putting Duke down. "I know you're hurting! I promise we'll do whatever it takes to get your brother out of whatever _brainwash_ he's gotten himself into!"

"It won't be easy, Hanaski! If Yako is wielding those cards, he won't hold back in taking your life! These duels are just for _distraction_!"

"We'll find a way."

"How can you have such faith?"

"Because Yugi and Atem had faith in me... even when I seemed helpless by sight," Hanaski replied, staring down at the floor. His eyes furrowed. "And I won't give up on them no matter what!"


	9. Storage Room

**And we cut back to Joey's group. It's going to take a while for them to reach Atem and even when they do make it there, they still run into trouble. There're are also other things they run into before they make it to the lab as well. You'll see. This duel is actually one of the first ones not done by a nub. This will be more of a challenge this time.**

**Another thing I want to point out. I just recently found out that Yu-Gi-Oh R does explained how Tea just _disappeared_ out of nowhere after Yami loses at the beginning of this story. Apparently, the Tea that disappeared was just a live projection of her. Yako had apparently kidnapped her before dueling Yami. So, I apologize for criticizing about how it doesn't make sense... still _HOW_ DID TEA GET KIDNAPPED? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE NOTICE TEA WAS A _HOLOGRAM_? HOW COME THE HOLOGRAM OF TEA DIDN'T JUST _GO THROUGH SOLID OBJECTS_? HOW WAS SHE EVEN _PROJECTED_ WHEN THERE WERE NO CAMERAS OR ANYTHING TO PROJECT HER WITH? THIS MAKES NO FREAKIN' _SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSE_! (takes a deep breath) Trust me, if I tried explaining this story, even why Yako chose Tea's body, it'd make even less of sense than the fillers combined and THAT'S SAYING ALOT! Anyways, review please!**

Joey had just finished his duel with Oscar and snatched his key card. He knew the entire map in his head, which would lead the gang to the lab where Atem was currently located. Unfortunately, the key card from Oscar wasn't the one that led to the lab. Joey cursed himself for thinking that rescuing Atem would be so easy. This mission proved to be harder than he estimated.

_"Now what?"_ Joey asked, close to being in a complaining mode.

"That key is for the door to this room," Serenity explained, pointing to the door down the hall at the other side of the lab.

"WHY _THERE_? IT'S FAR FROM THE LAB!"

"Yako is trying to keep us busy."

"_So we've noticed._ I mean what, do we have to open _every single door_ on this f***ing floor before we finally get the key to the lab?" Tristan asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Pretty much," Serenity replied.

"At this rate, it'll take _forever_ before we reach Atem and by that time, it'll be too late!" Joey said, seemingly defeated.

"We're not giving up, do you hear?" Uka glared with motivation.

"We hear ya, Ma," Tristan smirked as Uka sighed. She didn't mind Atem calling her _'mother'_ or _'Mom,'_ but hearing it from his friends felt really weird to her.

"Anyways, we better get going. The sooner we get the next key the sooner we'll get Atem out of that... _whatever that thing is,_ and save him!" Serenity said as the boys nodded.

Joey slid the key to the next room that Serenity showed was the correct door for that key. He opened the door and found a storage room of some sort filled with dummies of what looked like the monsters from the duel monsters cards. Some of them looked freakier than others and some seemed like some sort of female dummies used in Playboy magazines. Joey seemed really weirded out by the dummies.

"This is the storage room with the dummies of the monsters from the duel monsters cards. This is how Mr. Kaiba is able to make holographic images of the monsters that look so animal, they couldn't be human. Though, he usually uses models to make photo copies of them, but they still have to do stunts and other things. Most of the time, dummies are necessary," Serenity explained.

"Huh, I didn't know that. Though, I thought he'd have a more... I don't know, _creepy_ and scifish way of making holographic images," Joey said with furrowed eyebrows.

"What were you expecting, _projector images inside clone containers_?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

"Is it just me or did you come up with that idea from your behind?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows as Tristan snickered.

_"Behind?"_

"I'm trying to come up with other words I can use in place of the cursing, so I don't do it as often," Joey admitted as Tristan chuckled while shaking his head. "Besides, I want to makeup with Atem without cussing. I owe him a _huge_ apology."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Hey, you girls finally made it here?" A voice asked, which came from what looked like some sort of goth kid with long black hair that seemed to not have been brushed in days and hazel eyes. He wore a tank top, black tight pants, purple boots, and black arm gloves. "By the way, nice outfit. Never expected the great Joey Wheeler to be caught dead wearing his school uniform outside of school, especially when dueling against me."

"I just came out of school when I found out you A-holes kidnapped my best pal! I'm _beyond_ furious right now!" Joey cried out in rage.

"Since you're already pumped up, how about you duel against me? Besides, you're probably the only duelist here and even that fortuneteller chick will probably use her necklace to cheat against me," the boy smirked in reply.

"Fine, but tell us who you are!"

"Very well. I suppose I might as well introduce myself," the boy replied as he came closer. "the name's Pete Coppermine."

"Wait... you're joking right? _Pete Coppermine?_ Are you really f***ing _serious_?" Tristan asked, laughing his guts off as Pete glared at him in annoyance. "I pity you, man! That has to be the lamest name on the f***ing planet. It sounds like a name someone came up with that name right out of their asses." Him and Joey gawked up laughing as Pete's face turned boiling hot red. "So you mine copper for a living, or is that just your name? Really, _Pete Coppermine_?"

"SHUT UP OR WE WON'T DUEL AT ALL AND YOU CAN JUST BE LOCKED IN HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" Pete shouted aloud.

"Enough fooling around!" Serenity rebuked Tristan.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Tristan apologized, trying not to laugh. _"Pete Coppermine."_

"_Whatever!_ I'll beat your sorry butt and get your key card!" Joey said with determination.

"That's more like it," Pete smirked as he turned on his duel disk. Joey also turned on his duel disk and they both drew five cards.

"Have you noticed that he looks like Duke?" Uka asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Not really. _Huh,_" Tristan realized, furrowing his eyebrows. Though, he still couldn't get the thought out of his head about how _lame_ Pete's name was.

"I set one card face-down, then I summon Little Winguard in defense mode!" Joey declared as a little soldier with a helmet and cap appeared on the field holding a shield and sword.

"Cautious type huh?" Pete smirked in reply before drawing his next card. "I summon Para Mutant in attack mode!" A monster that seemed gothic-like with a bald head with veins showing wearing armor and boots appeared on the field in an attack position. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like it's my turn again!" Joey declared while drawing his next card. "I summon my Panther Warrior!" A purple warrior-like panther appeared on the field on its front feet with armor and a sword in its hand. "He attacks your mutated monster!" Panther Warrior ran out for an attack as Pete showed out a slight smirk in response.

"I activate my trap card, Gem of Lycathropy! With this, I can tribute Para Mutant to special summon Lycanthrope!" Pete declared as he activated his face-down card and Para Mutant changed into a mutated wolf with gothic armor and a jewel around its neck. As Panther Warrior attacked Lycanthrope, it took the panther by the wrist, then slashed the animal with its claws. Joey was now left with 3700 life points remaining.

"Why are you attacking without preparing?" Tristan rebuked his friend.

"Unless you've played Duel Monsters before, _shut up!_" Joey replied with glaring eyes before turning back to his opponent. "Besides, attacking's my style. I'm Joey Wheeler damnit!"

_"Okay, okay, sheesh."_

"I set one card face-down and that ends it!"

"Very well, I activate a spell card from my hand called All-Seeing Eye! This lets me see your face-down cards," Pete declared, as Joey glared in annoyance and flipped up his two face-down cards Chasm of Spikes and Relentless Attacks. "Nice defenses. I'd raise the question why you didn't activate Chasm of Spikes earlier when Lycanthrope attacked your Panther Warrior, except you could've placed the other card face-down first, expecting your attack to be successful for a direct attack."

"Uh yeah... _let's go with that!_" Joey said blushing. He had placed Chasm of Spikes during his first turn, to his embarrassment.

"I set one card face-down, then I sacrifice Lycanthrope to summon Mutant Mindmaster!" Pete declared as Lycanthrope disappeared from the field and was replaced with another mutant, whose eyes were glowing yellow, with a long robe and spiked braids on each side of his head. Joey snickered at the sight of the monster.

"Your monster looks like Princess Leah from Star Wars," Joey snickered as Pete sighed deeply while rolling his eyes.

_"It's the hairstyle isn't it?"_ Pete asked grimly as Joey gave a shrug.

"So, what's his abilities. It's obvious that it has zero attack, so it must have a power booster!"

"_You're good!_ Most people can never figure that out!"

"I wouldn't have been able to figure it out either, _if_ this was my first time playing. Seeing that I've been through Duelist Kingdom, watching Pegasus give Yugi a hard time with that Thousand-Eyes Restrict, and dueled against Melvin's Winged Dragon of Ra with 0 attack, which defeated me with one hit, I'd have to be a _complete idiot_ or have a _major_ short-term memory loss to think that a monster with 0 attack doesn't have something up its sleeves. Besides, when has this never been repeated time and time again? Most likely a monster with zero attack will _obviously_ have an effect that gives it a power boost. It's like the very basic rule of playing Duel Monsters!" Joey explained.

"_Huh..._ good point. Very well, I might as well let you know my mage's ability. It can gain control of your monster and make it do direct attack damage on you."

_"Come again?"_

Mutant Mindmage stretched its arms and grabbed a hold of Little Winguard, controlling it to attack Joey directly. He was now left with 2300 as Little Winguard's sword stabbed through Joey's stomach. Joey glared before noticing Little Winguard returning to his field, ending Pete's turn.

"I believe it's your turn!" Pete smirked as Joey drew his next card.

"I set one card face-down, then I sacrifice Little Winguard to summon out Divine Knight Ishzark!" Joey declared as a saintly knight with glowing armor appeared on the field boldly. "Divine Knight attacks your Mindmage!" Divine Knight Ishzark ran up to Mutant Mindmage to attack, but the mage vanished before the warrior could make its attack.

"I activate Telemporate, which removes my Mindmage from play until my next main phase!"

"Oh shoot! _And I was so close too!_"

"I believe it's my turn! Time to finish you, Wheeler!" Pete smirked with victory in his eyes. He drew his next card. "I use Mindmage's special ability to control your Divine Knight to attack you directly!" Mutant Mindmage's arms stretched and took control of Divine Knight Ishzark to attack Joey directly until...

"I activate my magic card Graverobber!" Joey declared, as he flipped his face-down card.

"Graverobber's a trap card," Pete corrected.

"Yeah, they kept changing the abilities so much that I stopped caring," Joey replied with furrowed eyebrows. "Anyways, with this, I can steal one of your magic card from your graveyard and I can use it against you and I choose that Telemporate!" A little mini man with a shovel carried on its back and a huge smily grin on its face appeared holding the Telemporate card in its hands.

"_Oh crap,_ I end my turn!"

"Then, looks like it's time for me to finish this," Joey smirked as he drew his next card. "Divine Knight returned to my field!" Divine Knight Ishzark appeared back on his field. "Divine Knight attacks Mindmage!" Divine Knight Ishzark ran up to Mutant Mindmage and slashed its sword through it, bursting the monster from the field. Pete was left with 1700 life points remaining. "Now, I play my face-down Relentless Attack, so my Divine Knight attacks a second turn!" Divine Knight Ishzark ran up to Pete and attacked him directly, leaving his life points 0. "Looks like I win!"

"Very well, here's my key card!" Pete said, digging into his pocket and retrieving the key card Joey needed, giving it to him.

"_That's it?_ You just got your ass kicked and you're _fine_ with it? You're not even gonna fight against us for that card?" Tristan asked with a confused look on his face.

"_Yeah..._ I don't actually _work_ here. Mr. Tenma said he needed a good duelist for the job of guarding this key for some stupid _project_ I don't give a shit about. Told him I didn't care as long as I got to meet Joey Wheeler and ask for his autograph," Pete admitted as Tristan stared at him with his jaw dropping.

"_Well, of course!_ I'd be honored to sign my autograph for ya!" Joey replied with a huge smile on his face as Pete gave Joey his Duel Monster card to sign on. After the signing, Pete took the card and left the room, giving Joey the key card.

"Nice guy. I like him!" Joey said, walking out of the room.

"But he said he was gonna trap us!" Tristan cried out.

_"He lied!"_ Joey explained as if he could read minds. "More than likely, he doesn't even know that Yako's project is putting Atem's life in danger. I doubt if Yako's _that_ stupid to tell a local duelist that he's about to murder someone."

**A/N: Just some things I want to point out that I was making fun of in this chapter, they were the flaws of Yu-Gi-Oh. The reason I used this chapter to make fun of the major flaws is because 1: it's my birthday 2: the setting doesn't make any sense. Though, that is no surprise, seeing that Yugi's second duel took place in a graveyard inside Kaiba Corp. I'm not kidding. A graveyard... inside Kaiba Corp... _kinda creepy._ OH! And it just gets _better_. In this duel, this takes place inside a lab filled with mutated experimentations Seto used for holographic projectors. _I'm not kidding about that either._ I know Seto can be kinda crazy, but not that _crazy_. I mean are they making Seto Kaiba Frankinstine or something? Another flaw was Joey dressing in his uniform despite the fact it's not school. Joey NEVER wears his uniform outside of school, even in the anime! The only one that does is Yugi and Yami. Besides, I'd think it'd be harder to draw Joey's unform anyways. Last, but not least, is Joey being insulted and claimed to be an _amature_ by the card professors. This is the guy who won 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom and 4th in Battle City! He wins more duels than even Seto Kaiba has. The only person who calls Joey an amature is Seto Kaiba and that's because he's a jackass. By this time, especially since many of these guys are 10 times worse at playing duel monsters than Rex and Weevil put together, people would know Joey as a _legend_. I find it redundant that Rex and Weevil have tons of fans, but Joey gets nothing.**


	10. To Gain Back Kaiba Corp

**Here's the next chapter! Now, Seto finally makes his appearance. It'll be a little earlier than the manga, because I want a curtain duel to take place of the Yami versus Gekko duel. You'll see later why. Review please!**

Seto Kaiba was driving the helicopter on his way to Kaiba Corporation in Domino City, Japan to gain the company building back. He felt so angry at Atem for letting himself and his employers become hostages to this madman. He kept thinking of ways of demanding _why_ Atem let this happen. Just the thought that one of his best employers let himself be taken in the hands of someone from Industrial Illusions made his knuckles turn white. In reality, he was scared, but not wanting to admit it to himself.

There was also the fact that Seto was tired from this long trip halfway around the world. He drank coffee to keep himself awake as he was flying the helicopter. He felt extremely exhausted, especially since Mokuba was sleeping at this point and he should be too. At other hours, Seto would put the helicopter to autopilot to get some shuteye. Seto did gain a little sleep, enough to stop Yako at whatever he was doing and punch the living daylights out of Atem for letting the company be takenover.

Seto saw the company building with the big sign KAIBA CORP. He hovered the helicopter above the building and came to a safe landing. He exited out of the helicopter with the wind from the propellers blowing against him. He showed a very angry and tired stare at the man, who was standing in front of the door with a sly smirk upon his lips.

From what the CEO President could see, this man seemed more like a regular man from a high low-class society. He had a collared tanned long-sleeved buttoned shirt and black pants. His hair was of a color red spiked up with some earrings. There was _no way_ he could be an employer working for Yako! He must've hired some duelists to protect this building. _But why would he do that?_ Even with using dueling as a security measure, most of these guys probably have never had combat training, let alone know how to fight properly.

"Hello, _Mr. President_! I see you've finally made it. Mr. Tenma told me you would," the man smirked.

"I demand to know who are you and where are Atem and his employers?" Seto demanded, not seemingly patient.

"_Impatient_ are we? My name is Willa Mette," Willa introduced as Seto snorted a laugh.

"_You're kidding right?_ What did Tenma do, just bring out the most random people on the face of the earth to duel against me? I just hope he brings out fangirls to spite me," Seto replied in pure sarcasm.

"_Charming._ Anyways, Mr. Tenma has set up your company's security up to where you can only enter to the next room by dueling for key cards," Willa explained, bringing out his duel disk.

"And what happens if I refuse?"

"Then, you'll be having one less employer working for you... _let's just say,_" Willa said as he showed a duel monsters card with Atem's face on it. He held each side of Atem's card as if he was about to rip it.

"Wait!" Seto said, stopping the process._ "I accept the duel!"_

"I knew you would accept it. Mr. Tenma said you seemed to have grown _soft_ for this one," Willa said as Seto walked over to him for them to shuffle their decks. When they took out their decks to give it to the other, Seto swiftly punched Willa right across the face before taking Atem's soul card.

"You're pathetic to think Atem has made me _soft_," Seto smirked as he took Willa by the back of the collar and dragged him across the roof. Then, Seto tied him to the electric pole before hacking into the security system to enter through the door to the next room. _"Thanks for the talk."_

_"Y-You... how did you..."_

"I _own_ this company! Mokuba and I created the security system, so we know how to go in and out of here. It's better that way in case someone is dumb enough to think he could take over my company that easy!"

Seto entered through the door and closed it behind him. He stared at Atem's card angrily before placing it on his duel disk. Atem's projectile image appeared in front of Seto, who looked at his holographic employer with two very angry eyes. Atem looked around the room confused before looking behind him to see his boss, not looking so happy.

_"Seto, what's going on? What's happened to me?"_ Atem asked.

"I don't know, but I would like an explanation on why you let Yako take my company!" Seto demanded.

_"Do I look like the type of guy who would purposely let _anyone_ of Industrial Illusions take over your stupid company?"_

"That's why I'm demanding an explanation."

_"Listen _boss_, Mr. Yako Tenma appeared on the roof after he was informed to set up a meeting with me face to face. He tried to set it up while I was having my day off. Even after Roland told him _'no' _he just comes on my roof, trying to enforce the situation. He goes about using the lab for an _experiment_ and I told him _'no,'_ then he drugged me!"_

"So you couldn't hold your breath long enough to kick ass, yet you claimed to have taken a whole gang about a month or so ago!"

_"One, I had help! Two, it wasn't just one person holding me down, it was three guards! Three, since I'm not working for you at the moment, _f*** you!_"_

"Nice loophole," Seto smirked.

_"Thanks."_

"Though, when I save your ass, you're back to working with me."

_"Deal. As long as I get to kick Yako's ass for trespassing into Kaiba Corp."_

"Anyways, you know anything about this _experiment_ Yako has mentioned to you that he's working on?"

_"I've heard enough after being drugged. I think he's using my body to resurrect Pegasus,"_ Atem said as Seto's eyes widened, staring directly at him. _"He chose me, since I'm the manager and the only one you would go after, if kidnapped. If Pegasus takes over my body, he'd instantly gain control of Kaiba Corp... at least after he takes care of you."_

"Makes sense."

_"What did you suspect it was going to be? That Tenma was going to kidnap my girlfriend and use her body to resurrect Pegasus to gain revenge against me for killing Pegasus and stealing his millennium eye?"_

Seto almost burst out laughing saying, "okay, did you _seriously_ pull that one out of your ass?"

_"Yep, including the one of Tenma being told this by Bandit Keith, actually believing him despite the fact that he tried to kill Pegasus, giving the question why he'd believe _anything_ that asshole says, and choosing an avatar that's not a duelist specifically because a duelist have an _instinct for strife_."_

"Okay, that is the most ridiculous_ and worst crime investigation_ I've ever heard of!"

_"Hey, I'm sure it makes sense somewhat."_

"How?"

_"Maybe he was too stupid to ask Mai, or Joey, or even me..."_

"Or the amount of dumbass guards he keeps in the castle."

_"That too. What I'm wondering is what Gekko's involvement in this is. I know Yako and Gekko do _everything_ together, but them being separated makes me suspicious. From what I overheard, after being drugged, Yako seemed afraid of his brother being _involved_... I don't know what that means."_

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna take my company back and kick your ass for letting this company in the hands of that loser!"

_"I'm sorry I let you down."_

Seto looked up and saw the guiltiness on Atem's face. He sighed, then walked down the steps to the top floor. Seto was hoping to find Yako and get to the bottom of this situation. During this whole time, Atem was thinking about where Yugi was at and hoping he was okay. For now, he was in a helpless dilemma. So helpless he couldn't touch anyone or anything. He was just a hologram projector.

Seto begin feeling guilty for shooting down Atem in the foot like that. It wasn't like he never _tried_ keeping Yako out and it wasn't like he was in a position to fight back. If every employer in this building were held hostage, that probably means that Yako brought an army of guards and employers of his own, rendering Atem helpless. It wasn't like there was _anything_ he could've done to fight back.

_"I'm sorry for shooting you in the foot,"_ Seto apologized in a quiet tone.

_"No, I should've predicted Yako would do something like this when his brother was never _involved_. I should've strengthened my security,"_ Atem said.

"But I'm starting to sound like my father Gozoburro! I don't want to be a monster like he was."

_"You're not a monster and don't you dare think that!"_ Atem shouted at Seto as he shot him a glare._ "I'm not working for you at the moment, remember?"_

Seto sighed, then said, "_I know,_ but... you're one of my best employers and the only one I can trust... I don't want to lose you."

_"In other words you were shooting me in the foot, because you care?"_

"Listen here, I-"

_"It's okay! We're all scared and right now I can't do a damn thing, except just float here like a ghost!"_

Seto knew he couldn't argue with Atem, at least _he_ could do something while his friend was hopelessly stuck in a situation that was impossible to get out of. Seto sighed as he opened the door to the other side, which stood a long hallway. He walked across the long hallway, which was dark and held an eeriness to the halls. If Atem wasn't familiar with this hallway, he'd be having goosebumps at this point.

Atem showed Seto the direction where Yako Tenma was located. Even though he was drugged, he was able to pick up Yako's location while comatose. He could still overhear things that were going on, being unable to move his body due to the drug. Of course, when Yako sealed Atem's and Yugi's soul in two cards, Atem's memory became a blank, so Atem did not know of the events that happened after that.

Seto entered into the second Security Room. There were four security rooms throughout the Kaiba Corp. building and this was one of them. There, inside the security room, was Yako Tenma. He was sitting on his chair, legs crossed, holding a devilish smirk up his lips. Both Atem and Seto showed a pair of glaring eyes as Yako made a dark chuckle in reply.

"It seems you've finally arrived, Mr. Kaiba!" Yako said.

_"I demand to know what the hell you're up to!"_ Atem demanded angrily. _"And don't you try to give me any bullshit! I'm not exactly in the mood right now!"_

"_Oooooo,_ cursing are we?"

"And he's not holding back. Normally, I'd be taking some money from his salary for each curse word, but seeing that you practically _turned my company into your own personal castle and used Atem's body as your play toy_ I'm letting him loose."

_"I'm intimidated,"_ Yako said sarcastically.

"Not trying to intimidate you, I'm basically pissing you off like you pissed me off!"

"Thanks for the information, but nothing you or your employer can do can stop this project from becoming a success! Very soon, Pegasus will rise once more and Industrial Illusions will gain control of Kaiba Corp."

_"What's with you and Pegasus and _raising the dead_? What are you, Jesus Christ? Frankenstein?"_ Atem asked angrily.

"I'm a _genius_! After the death of Pegasus, my brother and I were in deep sorrow. I was desperate enough to do anything to get Pegasus back and that's when this experiment was born and the power of the wicked gods as made this an even bigger success!"

_"Wait, did you say _wicked gods_?"_ Atem asked, confused.

"What power did you think I use to seal you and Yugi's soul into cards without Yugi mind raping me? I have the dark powers of the devil himself!"

_"You're insane!"_

"Glad you noticed, Mr. Moto. In only a matter of time, you will find your own body in the hands of my father, Maxamillion Pegasus!"

In that instant, Seto swung his suitcase across Yako's head, knocking his body to the floor. Blood spilled down his mouth, not that Seto or Atem cared about Yako's well-being at this point.

"I won't let you take over my company and I will stop your little _experiment_!" Seto cried aloud.

_"Seto look!"_ Atem cried out, pointing to the security camera showing Joey, Serenity, Uka, and Tristan running down a hall. _"It's Joey, Serenity, Mom, and Tristan! Serenity can see the future. Looks like we've got ourselves an army."_

"That maybe true, but your girlfriend still can't see _me_," Yako smirked, showing the wicked gods. "These clash with her dark magic!"

_"That magic must be _really_ strong to do that,"_ Atem muttered with widened eyes.

"I thought only _millennium items_ prevent her fortunetelling," Seto said.

_"Only because they have a dark magic _equal to the millennium necklace. That means that the dark powers of the wicked gods have the same powers as the millennium necklace."

"_Smart boy!_ Though, I shouldn't be wasting any of your _precious time_. I have a _family reunion_ to prepare for!" Yako smirked, looking over to the security camera where Gekko, Duke, and Hanaski were shown running down the hallway on the same floor as Seto and Atem.

_"Why is your brother with my friends?"_ Atem asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you ask _him_? I'm sure he'd _love_ to answer that question for ya!" Yako replied in a sickly smirk.

"I'm onto you!" Seto cried out to Yako before leaving the security room and heading for Gekko's and the others' direction.


	11. The Elder Duel

**Here's the next chapter. This duel was actually one of my favorites and personally the funniest, because... lol _you'll see._ Anyways, enjoy this! Hanaski and his friends will be meeting Seto after this duel. Review please!**

Hanaski, Duke, and Gekko made it to the top floor where it seemed that Yako would be located. They knew that this would also be where they would meet their next opponent. Hanaski was ready for anything that this duelist might throw at him. This duelist would be tougher than all the other opponents he faced so far.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, they stepped out and noticed _nobody_ was on this floor. Gekko furrowed his eyebrows, looking in every direction.

"That's weird. I would think my brother would have this place guarded," Gekko said.

"Hello boys! Are you looking for someone?" A voice called out. There, from the hallway, was an older woman rolling in her wheel chair with a white long-sleeved puffed blouse and a dark skirt. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun, she held dark eyes, and she wore red lipstick.

"Uh... _hello._ What are you doing here?" Hanaski asked.

"She's your next opponent," Gekko answered as Duke's and Hanaski's eyes widened while staring at him. "Don't be fooled by her age. She's one of the only employers that is an expert on Duel Monsters. _Figures she would be taking this route._"

"Oh now, don't be so glum, Mr. Tenma. I still respect you as I've always had for years. I'm sure you and your brother will work things out in the end," the old lady responded with her soft smile.

"What's your name?" Hanaski asked.

"Kat Maico," Kat replied with her sincere smile.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Maico."

"Oh now, just call me _Ms._ Kat."

"She's single," Gekko explained.

"_Oh..._ okay, Ms. Kat. I'll duel ya!" Hanaski said with a fun-loving smile.

_"I wonder if she'd make a good catch for Atem's grandpa,"_ Duke whispered in Hanaski's ear before the kid shrugged.

"Very well, young man. You seem like you could be a great duelist and love the game as much as my grandkids. I would love to duel you!" Kat replied as she brought out her duel lay-out for the handy-cap, created by Kaiba Corporation. Hanaski turned on his duel disk, then him and Kat drew five cards from their deck to their hand to begin the duel.

"I'll let you go first. It makes it easier on me," Kat said as Hanaski drew his first card.

"Okay," Hanaski replied, peering at his cards. "I'll place Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Woodsman appeared boldly on the field in a defensive position. "I end my turn!"

"Very well," Kat replied, then drew her next card. She peered at her cards before making her move. "I summon Leprechaun in attack mode, then equip him with Poison Crossbow. Now, whenever my monster destroys your monsters, I take no battle damage and your monster is destroyed!" A little man with pointy ears and a green half overalls and cap appeared on the field with one shoe on. Then, a crossbow appeared in its hands and aimed the arrow at Elemental HERO Woodsman before shooting it and destroying the monster.

_"Oh boy!"_ Duke responded.

"I told ya she was good," Gekko said.

"No kidding!"

"I'll set one card face-down and that ends my turn," Kat said. "I hope you're not going easy on me."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just kinda new at this," Hanaski blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, I see. That's fine, as long as you're trying your best."

"Think maybe _you_ should've gone against her?" Duke asked Gekko.

"Na, Hanaski will be fine. The duels will be difficult and I will have to take over, but for now, it seems easy enough for him," Gekko promised.

"I hope you're right."

"My turn!" Hanaski declared as he drew his next card. "I'll set two cards face-down, then I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" A giant blue winged warrior appeared on the field bold and mighty. "Stratos attacks your Leprechaun!" Elemental HERO Stratos flew over toward the little man to wipe it from the field until...

"I activate my field spell Deep Forest, which prevents any monster with four stars or below, who are beast-type, from being attacked by any monster," Kat declared as the entire background of the field turned into a large forest.

"Are field spells supposed to be activated during an opponent's phase?" Duke asked confused.

"No, they're not," Gekko replied, giving Hanaski a grim look.

"Uh... _yeah,_ I might've set the duel disk to where both of us could _bend the rules_ a little," Hanaski admitted as the two guys looked at him funny. "I HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR OLD LADIES OKAY! Besides, sometimes Yugi and I bend the rules a little when we duel."

"_Whatever._ I'd probably be a sucker too," Duke admitted before letting out a sigh.

"Not to mention you can't attack my monsters now," Kat said with a bright smile on her face. "Anyways, it's my turn!" She drew her next card. "I set one card face-down, then my monster attacks yours!" Leprechaun shot its crossbow directly at Elemental HERO Stratos and it burst from the field. "_Oh dear,_ it seems that you're in the middle of a crisis. I end my turn!"

"Not likely," Hanaski smirked as he revealed his face-down card. "I reveal Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your forest!" Deep Forest burst from the field, much to Kat's dismay. "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Ocean to destroy your Leprechaun!" Elemental HERO Ocean appeared on the field boldly, then ran out to Leprechaun, punching it in the stomach before it burst from the field, leaving Kat with 2900 life points. "I end my turn!" Kat drew her next card, then laughed, much to Duke's dismay.

"You just got attacked, how can you just laugh about _that_?" Duke asked baffled.

"It's better than Kaiba's reaction when he loses," Hanaski said as Duke chuckled at the thought.

_"Good point."_

"Sometimes I wonder if he's bipolar. It's like when he wins, he's all hyperactive and happy and when he loses, hell breaks loose," Gekko smirked as the two boys chuckled.

"The reason I am laughing is because of this..." Kat explained, showing the card she just drew during her drawing phase, Green Baboon Defender of the Forest. "If this card is in my hand, I can pay 1000 life points to summon it!" Kat's life points stooped to 1900 and a huge gorilla-like baboon appeared on the field with armor and holding a club in its hands. "I also equip him with Chameleon Colors! This allows my monster to attack you directly!"

_"Oh crud,"_ Duke reacted, not wanting to curse in front of an elderly.

Green Baboon Defender of the Forest ran for Hanaski and banged its club against Hanaski's head and leaving the boy with 1400 life points remaining. Kat chuckled cheerfully saying, "looks like the duel is in my favor!"

"We'll see about that!" Hanaski smirked as he drew his next card. An exciting grin appeared on his face. "Perfect! First, I'll play my face-down card Soul Union, which will increase Oceans attack by the attack of one monster I choose in my graveyard and I choose Woodsman!" Elemental HERO Ocean's attack increased to 2500. "Then, I'll use a field spell of my own called Skyscraper!" Tall buildings, that could be mistaken to the ones in New York, rose to the sky like an actual city. "I also play my other face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Stratos!" Hanaski revealed his face-down card and Elemental HERO Stratos appeared on the field bold and brave. "Now, my Ocean attacks your Baboon and due to the ability of Skyscraper: when your monster's attack is higher than one of my Elemental Hero, its attack is raised by 1000 during damage calculation!"

"Neato!" Duke cheered as Elemental HERO Ocean flew up in the air and attacked Green Baboon Defender of the Forest as its attack rose to 3500. The monster was destroyed and Kat was left with 1000 life points left.

"And to end this, Stratos attacks you directly and that's game!" Hanaski declared as Elemental HERO Stratos flew up and punched Kat through the stomach, taking out the rest of her life points.

"That was a nice duel. I had fun," Kat said, reaching in her purse, then retrieving the key card. "And as promised, here is your key card."

"Thanks alot, Ms. Kat!" Hanaski thanked.

"And if you're needing any single old men to date, there's one at the Game Shop at Bridge Street," Duke suggested before being given two pairs of glares from Hanaski and Gekko. _"What?"_

"I'm sure I'll make it an option," Kat laughed happily at the thought before wheeling to the elevator.

_"You _sure _know how to treat old ladies,"_ Gekko said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help her! What's wrong with that?" Duke asked like it was no big deal.

_"You're impossible!"_

"Oh co'mon!"

Hanaski, Gekko, and Duke walked to the hallway and decided to check the security doors to figure out which door the key card fit in. The first door they tried didn't match the key card. Gekko knew that even if his brother was located at this floor, opening the right door would take longer. There was no doubt his brother Yako arranged the floor to where the gang would all have to open _every single _door before getting to the last one.

"At this point, it might take _forever_ before we reach Yako," Gekko said before he sighed.

"There must be someplace your brother would be hiding himself at. I doubt if he can use _whatever magic he's using_ to make himself invisible forever!" Duke pointed out.

"He's got a point!" Hanaski thought.

"There's not really any way... _unless_," Gekko thought, before remembering something. "There are four security rooms throughout this building. Perhaps there is another one here."

"I thought you already checked the map!" Duke said.

"I can't really remember this whole building by heart!" Gekko glared before letting out a sigh. Just then, the gang heard the door open from a distance. "Did you hear _that_?"

"Sounds like a door being opened! Maybe it's your brother!" Hanaski cried as he began running down the halls.

_"Wait for us!"_ Duke cried out.

The trio ran down the long hallway to where the sound was coming from. They had to go around a hallway, circling the floor. It was only a matter of time before they noticed a familiar man in a white suit and tie, duel disk on his arm, and a holographic projector of their friend Atem. _It was Seto Kaiba!_ Hanaski was overwhelmed with joy to know that Atem was alright.

_"ATEM!"_ Hanaski cried, unthinkably running to his friend to hug him before phasing through him, falling on the floor. "Oh right! _Hologram!_"

"Atem, you alright?" Duke asked.

_"Besides wanting to rip a curtain _someone's_ throat off? _Great!_"_ Atem replied with folded arms and a very angry look.

"Gekko Tenma,_ I presume?_" Seto glared, then took Gekko by the collar and pinned him against the wall with a loud bang. "You've got alot of explaining to do like why my employee is now a holographic image and why his body is being used as a Ginny Pig?"

_"I swear, I had nothing to do with what my brother is doing!"_ Gekko told Seto.

_"Oh yeah, I can _totally _believe that! You do _everything _with Yako, agree with him on every bullshit he can pull out of his ass!"_ Atem shouted in rage.

_"But he's not himself!"_ Gekko said.

"He came to us and told us where you were!" Hanaski cried to Seto and Atem. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here! He's telling the truth!"

"How is Yako _not himself_?" Seto asked Gekko.

_"I think it's the wicked gods. Our father created them by mistake and if Yako did get a hold of them, more than likely his mind is consumed by the darkness,"_ Gekko explained as Seto slowly set the man down. "He plans on resurrecting Pegasus. The darkness must've poisoned his mind to think rationally. Before his death, Pegasus desired his encounter with Cecilia! Just like him, it's Yako's wish for his encounter with Pegasus," Gekko explained as everyone looked to the ground sorrowfully. He knew the feeling Yako had to see Pegasus again, because he also held the very same desire. "It's also... _my wish..._" With that, Seto pinned Gekko against the wall once more, lifting the collar of his coat. _"But taking someone's life isn't! I swear I would _never_ harm Atem! I admit my brother and I made foolish decisions, even our own father, but I would never wish to end _anyone's_ life. Besides, what reason would I have to bring harm to Atem. He's never hurt me or my father, even when he had a reason to!"_

_"Put him down, Seto!"_ Atem said, glaring at the ground and Seto did just that. _"There's no doubt he's telling the truth."_

"Why do you say that?" Seto asked. "Trusting your friend's judgment isn't enough!"

_"Maybe, but if he's working for Yako, why would he go through the trouble of telling my friends? It would only make the process of finding my body faster. They know about Serenity, so they would expect that she would guide my friends. She also would've picked up Gekko going against us. Lastly, even if this half was alone, Gekko would not come this far and he certainly wouldn't have ticked you off so easily five minutes ago. This tells me that Gekko has gone against Yako's judgment and is on his own turf of _whatever it is_, at the same time, he's probably feeling depressed and angry for having to leave his brother and perhaps betray him."_

"Nice Sherlock," Seto complimented Atem.

_"You have to know your employer's trust based on their actions right?"_

_"Right!"_

"Did you ever have an encounter my brother?" Gekko asked Seto.

"I have and it didn't go well with him," Seto replied.

"Show me!" Gekko cried out.

"This way!" Seto said, leading the gang to where he and Atem last saw Yako.


	12. The Player That Got Pawned

**Back to Joey and the others. I will be going back and forth with Joey's and Hanaski's group due to the gang gaining closer to Atem and freeing him and Seto closer to dueling against Yako. I am going to have to replace alot of monsters Yami used against Yako with Seto's monsters or something. Hopefully, I'll succeed. Review please!**

Joey had just exited through one of the rooms on floor BB. They had opened a few doors and still had at least 15 more to go, especially since some of the rooms led to other rooms. Joey was starting to believe that this was ridiculous and that they would _never_ get to Atem before he becomes a new body for Pegasus. Though, Joey wasn't willing to give up for his friend.

Joey began walking down the hallway with Serenity pointing to which door their key card unlocked. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal an office with a basement window and a guy with a vest-like trench coat, black pants, and a cap on his head sitting on the desk. He had light blond hair and green eyes.

"Well, bout time I started getting something!" The guy said as he jumped off the desk.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Tristan asked.

"The name's Mike Cino!" Mike replied with a smirk up his lips.

"Well, _Mike Cino_, time for us to duel!" Joey said, turning on his duel disk.

"Fine! I'm bored anyways and even being payed 100 bucks for this isn't worth the wait!" Mike said, then glanced at Serenity's direction. "How about we make this interesting? If I win, I get one kiss from blondie!"

_"What?"_ Joey glared intensively.

"It's okay, Joey, he'll get what's coming to him," Serenity assured with a uncaring attitude.

"Sounds like you can't wait for my kiss," Mike smirked as Serenity snorted a chuckle.

"Or perhaps you're wanting some way to tell your friends that you kissed the Game King's squeeze," Serenity said as Mike shot a glare at her. "Though, if my brother wins the duel, I get one phone call."

"Very well, don't see why, but _okay_."

Joey gave his sister a look, who just smiled in response. He couldn't understand why his sister would want to make a phone call, if he won. Serenity had something planned up her sleeve. Though, it didn't matter. Right now, Joey wanted to duel this guy and teach him a thing or two about using his sister as a prize turkey.

Mike turned on his duel disk before him and Joey drew five cards. They played Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who would go first. Mike was the winner. He made his first draw.

"I'll start by setting one card face-down!" Mike said, folding his card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Then, I summon Praying Mantis to the field!" A huge bug with sharp fangs, knife-like arms, and razor sharp claws on its toes. "That ends my turn!"

"Then, I go!" Joey declared, drawing his next card. "I place one card face-down, then I summon Legendary Fisherman onto the field!" An older man with a huge spear in his hand, riding on a whale, appeared on the field. Joey remembered that this card once belonged to his old friend Mako. In fact, this card was Mako's soul card. "Legendary Fisherman attacks Praying Mantis!" Legendary Fisherman swam at Praying Mantis as Legendary Fisherman threw its spear at the bug monster.

"I reveal my trap, Force Recovery! This returns your monster to your hand!" Mike declared as Legendary Fisherman disappeared while Joey returned the card to his hand.

"_Shhhhh_oot!" Joey responded, trying to be careful with his language. He was still not used to controlling his mouth. He was wondering how Atem was able to do it.

"I'm one step closer to kissing you, sweet cheeks!" Mike said flirtatiously.

_"You mean my ass?"_ Serenity asked as Mike shot the girl a glare.

"Nice combat, Serenity," Tristan complimented.

"Thanks."

"Whatever! My Mantis attacks you directly!" Mike declared as Praying Mantis flew out at and slashed its knife-like arm at Joey, leaving him with 2500 life points remaining. "I also activate my spell card from my hand called Labor Pain! Each time we summon a monster, we must pay 1000 life points!"

_"Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiit!"_ Tristan responded with widened eyes.

"With that, I also play my field spell Mantis Egg! With this, I can special summon a Baby Mantis Token during each of my standby phases, which helps, so I don't have to waste my life points," Mike smirked as Joey kept his glare to cover the fact he was nervous. A Baby Mantis Token appeared on the field. "I'll set one card face-down and that ends my turn!"

Joey drew his next card, trying to figure out a strategy. So far, he didn't have many ideas. He declared, "I pay 1000 life points to summon Legendary Fisherman!" He now had 1500 life points remaining. He looked out on the field and eyed the face-down card. It was possible that could be Force Recovery. If that was the case, he couldn't take the risk of attacking. "I place Legendary Fisherman in defense mode, then set one card face-down! _Turn end!_"

_"Afraid to attack?"_ Mike asked in a mocking tone before drawing his card. "Another Baby Mantis Token appears on the field!" A second Baby Mantis Token appeared on the field. "I pay 1000 life points to sacrifice my two Baby Mantis Tokens to summon out Dreadscythe Harvester!" Two Baby Mantis Tokens disappeared from the field and was replaced by a huge bug with four legs, a white exoskeleton, and a scythe in its hands appeared on the field with death written on its face.

"That is one big bug!" Tristan responded with widened eyes.

_"Gross!"_ Uka said.

"If you think that's a killer, you should see Weevil's Insect Queen!"

"Deathscythe Harvester attacks your Legendary Fisherman!" Mike declared as Dreadscythe Harvester crawled on its legs to Legendary Fisherman, ready to attack it.

"I reveal my spell card Scapegoat!" Joey declared as four Scapegoat Tokens appeared on the field. Dreadscythe Harvester slashed its scythe across one of the Scapegoat Tokens, bursting it from the field.

"Sounds like you're stalling to me! I end my turn!"

_"Good!"_ Joey glared as he drew his next card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"You're making a countdown to your death, but don't worry. Maybe blondie can dump the midget asshole and start hanging around with _me_."

"Knowing your record, I seriously doubt it," Serenity replied with folded arms. A smirk appeared on her lips. "Also, I see you regretting those words in two years from now." Mike showed a smirk, though what he didn't know was that Serenity could _see_ the future. In her future, she saw Atem's growth spurt catching up about three to four inches, becoming taller than Joey, Ryan, Tristan, and even Seto. Atem hight would be catching up very soon.

Mike drew his next card, then declared, "I summon out a Baby Mantis Token onto the field!" A Baby Mantis Token appeared on the field. "I'll have both my monsters attack two of your Scapegoats!" Baby Mantis Token and Dreadscythe Harvester attacked and took out two of Joey's Scapegoats, leaving one left on the field. "It's time we put an end to your stalling_ huh?_ I end!"

"Then, I go!" Joey declared, drawing his next card. "I activate Cross Shift from my hand by exchanging a four star monster from my hand with another one on the field! I exchange my Scapegoat Token for Swordsman of Landstar!" The last Scapegoat Token disappeared from the field and was replaced with a little man with a mini sword and shield in its hand. "Now, I sacrifice two of my monsters by paying 1000 life points and bringing out Jinzo!" Swordsman of Landstar and Legendary Fisherman disappeared from the field and were replaced by a robotic psychic monster with a green suit and goggles. All of a sudden, Mike's face-down card burst from the field. "_Oooooo,_ did I mention about Jinzo's ability for destroying trap cards? _Yeah,_ that's gotta leave a mark."

_"You son of a bitch!"_

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

"Whatever, I use Dreadscythe's special ability by tributing one monster on the field and raising Dreadscythe's attack by the amount of attack points of the monster I tributed," Mike smirked as Baby Mantis Token disappeared and Dreadscythe Harvester's attack rose to 2800._ "What cha gonna do now, big guy?"_

"I end!" Joey declared as Mike chuckled as his opponent's misery.

_"You poor fool!"_ Mike smirked cockily as he drew his next card. Another Baby Mantis Token appeared on the field. "Looks like it's the end for you! I hope you're watching this, hot stuff!"

"Oh believe me, _I'm watching,_" Serenity smirked, knowing who the _real_ winner of this duel was going to be.

"Good! It seems like you're _wanting_ my kiss! I sacrifice Baby Mantis Token to raise Dreadscythe's attack!" Mike declared as Baby Mantis Token disappeared and Dreadscythe Harvester's attack rose to 3300. "Time to put Jinzo out of my misery!" Dreadscythe Harvester crawled up to Jinzo with its scythe and ready to chop the monster in half. "I win!"

"Not so fast, I activate Shield and Sword!" Joey declared as both monster's attack points and defense points switched. Dreadscythe Harvester slashed its scythe at Jinzo, bursting it from the field and leaving Joey with 400 points remaining.

"Buying more time huh? Why don't cha just give up already?"

"If I did, then I wouldn't be activating this!" Joey smirked as he revealed his other face-down card. "Time Machine brings back Jinzo!" A huge time machine that looked like something from a submarine. Smoke filled Joey's field as the metal door opened, revealing Jinzo with 2400 attack, since the trap card returns the monster with its original attack. "Jinzo attacks your bug!" Jinzo created a ball of energy in its hands and attacked Dreadscythe Harvester, bursting it from the field and leaving Mike with 2200 life points remaining.

"Nice going, Joey!" Tristan cheered before whistling for his friend.

"I summon Guard Mantis in defense mode!" Mike declared as a bug with shields on its arms appeared on the field in a defensive position. Of course, he had to pay 1000 life points, which brought it down to 1200. From the look on his face, it seemed that he ran out of ideas. "I end!"

"And you say _I_ have a problem _stalling_? Dude, you're just as bad as the guy at the entrance!" Joey smirked, then drew his next card. "I activate Stop Defense from my hand!" Mike gasped and watched Guard Mantis change into an attack position. "Now Jinzo attacks Guard Mantis and that's game!" Jinzo shot another ball of energy at Guard Mantis, taking the rest of Mike's life points. "Close, but not cigar, I win!"

"_You..._ YOU!"

"Anyways, _your cell phone?_" Serenity reminded Mike, bringing out her hand as the guy shot daggers at her.

"A deal's a deal!" Joey smirked.

"You'll have to snatch it through my cold dead-" Mike cried out before Serenity snatched his phone from his pocket without him noticing. _"HEY!"_ He tried to grab his phone away from Serenity, but she kicked the desk and it stubbed on his foot._ "F***!"_

"Thanks!" Serenity responded before dialing a _curtain_ _number_ on the phone and leaning against the wall casually.

_"Mikey, where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you like an hour ago! Don't tell me you left your phone on _silent _again!"_ A female voice responded on the other line. Mike's eyes widened with sweat pouring down his neck.

"Can you tell your boyfriend that the next time he hits on me he will find his limbs cut off for every girlfriend he's got? Oh, and if you don't believe me, you can check his computer on the left side of his closet. His password is mc245. Go to pictures, he has naked pictures of _all_ his girlfriends, including you. Don't ask how I know. Bye!" Serenity said before hanging up, then taking the battery out of the phone and placing it under her shirt. "You'll be needing a new battery!"

"_You little bitch!_ How did you know?"

"I can see the future, big guy! Guess Yako never told you that, did he? I knew from the start you were nothing, but a player who lusts over women. FYI don't EVER mess with me!" Serenity said with a warning, then placing Mike's phone on the desk before snatching the key card from Mike's pocket, and then leaving the room with everyone else.

"Nice play, Serenity. I guess that piece of jewelry really _has_ given you some bone," Tristan complimented.

_"Some,"_ Serenity said.

"Hm?"

"It's capabilities are limited. This _bone_ that you're mentioning is coming from helping Atem at his work. Sometimes he needs me for curtain _businesses_. Sometimes I have to use my necklace to take care of house smashers that rob his place."

"Wait,_ WHAT?_" Uka gasped unknowingly.

"_Rob his place?_ You mean Atem has people trying to rob the game shop? But that's _never_ been a problem before!" Joey said.

"It's because before Atem and his folks didn't have much money. Now that he's working for Mr. Kaiba, he's making tons of money that's used to help pay his family's bills, food, clothing, furniture, decorations, and what nots. Everyone notice this, since Atem usually drives by limo. Didn't you notice Atem arriving at school in limos instead of taking the bus? He_ picks me up_ for peets sake!"

"Well... I knew _that_, but I didn't think..."

"Of course you don't _think_, you're Joey Wheeler. You _never_ think of these things!" Tristan teased as Joey shot daggers at his friend.

"I could've taken care of those guys if he asked," Joey said.

"Atem doesn't like anyone being involved in his fights and besides that, he has his guards there in case the fights get nasty. He only has my help to inform him who's robbing his place at what time. Sometimes I get manhandled and have to fight back. Though, usually Atem is the one who fights them. Says it's _his_ house and he's like Kevin McCallister. It's his home and he has to defend it," Serenity explained.

"_My word!_ Atem never told me we had problems with house robbers! No wonder he bought that security system!" Uka said.

"Atem didn't want you to worry," Serenity explained as Uka sighed heavily. "Sometimes not even _that_ is enough. Some of these guys _know_ how to outsmart a house alarm."

"But why fight them? He's only a child! It's bad enough he works like he's 30!"

"That's just how Atem works. If someone attacks his house, he fights for it. His grandpa's too old and you could easily be manhandled by them. Alot of the times, he feels like _he_ has to be the man of the house."

_"I know that feeling!"_ Joey said, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Same here. I have to babysit Jouji for my sister, since she lives at the house by herself with nobody to take care of her and working at a strip club," Tristan mentioned.

"But you boys shouldn't have to work like that, you're only children!" Uka said with glaring eyes. She sighed and looked down at the ground while covering her face. "I just want Atem to enjoy his childhood before losing it! He's lost it _way_ too young and I wish I could've stopped it! I wish I could've let him enjoy being young and free!"

"Ms. Moto!" Joey said as the mother looked up at him. "You're like my mom. She also wishes I could still have stayed as a child longer, but I _chose_ that route. Atem and I _chose_ to join a gang that sold drugs and raped women, we _chose_ to take advantage of who knows how many young girls, and we learned from our mistakes. It's part of growing up. Maybe it was too fast, but that was _our_ fault. I shouldn't have chosen to stay with Dad and now I regret ever doing that. If I would've gone with Mom, Atem and I wouldn't have been raped and we probably wouldn't have joined that gang. Though, because of what we went through, we learned from our mistakes and when we have kids, we'll tell them our story and they can learn from us to stay away from those who will hurt you."

"I just hope Atem will live long enough to _have_ kids and watch them grow up," Uka muttered as Serenity walked down the hall and slide the key card on a curtain door and opened it.

"Then, let's save Atem," Serenity said with a childish smile.


	13. Yako Escapes

**Here's the next chapter of this story. We're close to the final duel, since Yu-Gi-Oh Rebirth wasn't as long as Battle City or Millennium World. In fact, most of this story is basically dueling. I might have to make up my own ending, because there seems to be no free scans or anything around the end of Yu-Gi-Oh R. **

**One more thing. This wasn't something I planned ahead, I really did forget about Tea. UGH! I AM SUCH A MORON! Anyways, I did find a way to clear that mistake without major revision. It sounds stupid, but I apologize. This is my screw up of the day lol. Man, I'm an idiot! And my favorite character too! Review please!**

Seto led the group to the security room where he previously found Yako. Everyone followed the CEO President to the door and busted right inside. They saw a black rolling chair in the middle of the room turn around. The guy sitting on the chair was not Yako, but an older male with light brown middle-length hair, blue eyes, and held a serious gaze. He wore a business suit, compared to the other duelists.

"Where's Yako?" Seto asked demandingly.

"You mean Mr. Tenma? I'm afraid he left. He says he'll duel ya on the rooftop," the man replied uncaringly. "My name is Ted Banias. If you want to get to Mr. Tenma, you must defeat me in a duel."

"Is this some kind of a joke? That's what the asshole up there said!" Seto glared.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Mr. Kaiba," Ted replied as the door to the security room shut and locked on its own. Everyone gasped and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Not to mention your _hacking_ won't help you any good, since you're at my mercy." Ted took out a pistol and Seto shot out a glare.

"You'll be arrested for this!" Gekko seethed.

"I'll take my chances. My payment will be enough for bail and other stuff. All I ask for is a duel," Ted threatened, then pointed his gun at Atem's soul card. "Or the kid gets it!"

"You think that's enough to scare me? Your friend on the rooftop already tried that maneuver!" Seto smirked before Gekko stepped forward.

"I'll duel you!" Gekko said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Very well! I accept your challenge," Ted agreed.

"Did I _say_ for you to intervene?" Seto asked Gekko rhetorically.

"Compared to you, _I'm_ not taking chances. If my brother succeeds with taking Atem's life, he will never forgive myself and neither would I," Gekko explained as Seto responded with his eyebrows furrowing deeper.

_"_How noble_,"_ Atem responded with hint of sarcasm and folded arms. _"_So glad to know you'll be coming to my rescue in shining armor_."_

"I'm your only way to getting out of this mess, so I'd be keeping your mouth shut!" Gekko snapped as Atem rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Ted smirked. Gekko borrowed Hanaski's duel disk and put his own deck into the slot. Gekko and Ted turned on their duel disks and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" He drew his first card. "I place one card face-down, then I summon Spike Rhinoceros in attack mode!" A giant spiked mutated rhinoceros appeared fearsome with one sharp horn on its nose. "I end!"

"Then, looks like it's my turn," Gekko said, drawing his next card. He peered at his cards, trying to decide a strategy. "I summon Learning Elf in defense mode!" An elf with long pointy ears and hair. It wore light armor, high socks, shoes, and a blue cape. The monster seemed to be holding a book in its hand. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"_Nice monsters!_ Aren't you the one Pegasus claimed to be the _'perfect duelist'_?" Ted asked in a mockery voice. "Some _perfect duelist_ you are!"

"Are you gonna play around or are ya gonna duel?" Gekko asked impatiently.

"Fine! I place another card face-down, then I summon Speed Jaguar in attack mode!" Ted declared as a half man half jaguar appeared on the field with revealing armor to where anyone could see its breasts.

"Okay, this _has_ to be overrated!" Hanaski said with widened eyes.

"It's obviously the adult version of the card," Seto pointed out.

"Seeing that the adult version also includes vampires sucking their master's blood, I'm not totally surprised," Hanaski said with a pale and sickly look on his face.

_"What are you... _on second thought,_ I probably don't _wanna_ know,"_ Atem said with a snickering look.

"My Spike Rhinoceros attacks your elf!" Ted declared as Spike Rhinoceros ran out with its mighty sword to slash across the elf.

"I activate my trap Mirror Barrier and equip it to Learning Elf!" Gekko declared as an enclosed bubble surrounded Learning Elf to keep the monster safe. "This negates your attack!"

"Then, I activate my magic card Hand-To-Hand Combat, this negates the effect of all magic and trap cards activated during this battle phase!" Ted declared as he revealed his face-down card. Spike Rhinoceros slashed its sword across Learning Elf and it burst from the field. "Speed Jaguar attacks you directly!" Speed Jaguar ran super speed at Gekko and slashed its sword across him two times. "Due to her special ability, the battle damage doubles!" Gekko was left with 2000 life points remaining.

"Due to Learning Elf's effect, I draw one card when it's destroyed," Gekko declared, drawing one card from his deck to his hand.

"Maybe that'll be your _other_ defense monster! I end!"

"I hope you've got better cards or this whole duel is a complete waste of my time!" Seto snapped.

_"And mine! I'd like to get my body and this company back thank you!"_ Atem said.

"I got it!" Gekko snapped, drawing his next card. "I play Graceful Charity by discarding two cards and drawing three!" He discarded two cards and drew three more from his deck. "I place two cards face-down, then I summon Thoroughbred Elf in attack mode!" A mighty elf appeared on the field with leather and iron armor. "I equip him with Spirit Slayer!" A huge sword with a huge gap in the middle and a red glowing ball at the bottom of the blade appeared in Thoroughbred Elf's hand. Its attack rose to 2300. "My Elf attacks your jaguar!" Thoroughbred Elf ran up to Speed Jaguar, ready to bring out its attack.

"I activate my trap Shadow Spell! This decreases your monster's attack by 700 and negating his attack!" Ted declared as Thoroughbred Elf's attack decreased to 1600.

"This guy's a tough cookie!" Duke commented.

"At this point, this will take decades to reach your asshole brother!" Seto snapped impatiently.

"This is just the end of the second turn, hold your f***ing horses!" Gekko snapped aloud.

"I sacrifice my Spike Rhinoceros and Speed Jaguar to summon out Assault Lion!" Ted declared as Spike Rhinoceros and Speed Jaguar disappeared from the field and were replaced by a giant monstrous lion. "Then, I equip him with Medicine Eater, which gives this monster half of the defense and attack points of one of the tributed monsters! I choose Speed Jaguar!" Assault Lion appeared to have Spike Rhinoceros and Speed Jaguar in each hand, then ate Speed Jaguar, raising its attack to 3100 and defense 2900. "This also doubles the damage when this baby attacks due to its effect!"

"Oh shit!" Duke responded.

"Time to make the finishing blow!" Ted smirked as Assault Lion began running up to Thoroughbred Elf, making its way to pounce the rest of Gekko's life points.

"I reveal Amulet of Affection and equip it to Thoroughbred Elf to reduce its damage to zero!" Gekko declared, revealing his face-down card. Thoroughbred Elf appeared to have an amulet, with a star in the middle, around its neck. Assault Lion pounced on Thoroughbred Elf, ripped its head off with blood slashing everywhere, and bursting it from the field.

"Okay, that is just _gross_!" Hanaski commented. "Good thing Tea's not here!"

_"Where is she, by the way?"_ Atem asked curiously.

"Isn't she with Joey's group?" Duke asked with two raised eyebrows.

"No, she's with..." Hanaski replied, trying to remember the last he saw of his friend. Tea was last seen with the group before Hanaski dueled Tera. _"Uh..."_

"Perhaps exiting from the security room next to Atem's office?" Duke asked, pointing to the security camera showing Tea walking to the elevator on the floor where Atem's office was located.

_"You forgot Tea didn't you?"_ Atem asked, seemingly annoyed.

"We were kinda stressed, okay!" Duke argued as an excuse as Atem slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

_"Sometimes I wonder what kind of assholes I hang out with! She's gonna be pissed you know!"_ Atem glared.

"Yeah... _probably so_," Duke said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways, I end my turn!" Ted declared.

"Looks like its my turn then!" Gekko declared, drawing his next card. He peered into his hand. "What do you know, no monsters in my hand."

"_No monsters?_ HA! _This is rich!_ It's almost like you were _purposely_ trying to lose!" Ted laughed.

"Or maybe _you're_ finding an excuse to waste my time! I activate Armament Reincarnation! This special summons my equip cards as monsters!" Gekko declared as he retrieved Mirror Barrier, Amulet of Affection, Neon Laser Blaster, Laminate Armor, and Spirit Slayer from his graveyard and placed them in attack mode on his Monster Card Zone. They all came as Scapegoat Tokens equipped with each equipped card with 500 attack and defense, if the attack points were not added due to the equipped cards abilities. Everyone's eyes widened with gaping mouths.

Atem couldn't hold back a chuckle as he said, _"I think we need to work on that glitch. _Good gravy!_"_

"It's not my fault they look like this, I can't bring out equipped cards to my monster card zone without this shit happening!" Gekko cried out.

"Yes, _obviously _I'm the one to blame despite the fact _Pegasus_ is the one creating the cards! _Isn't that wonderful?_" Seto said sarcastically.

"Screw you!" Gekko spat before returning back to the duel. "I reveal my face-down card Power Connection! My monsters get a 500 attack boost for each monster on the field of the same type! That's a 2000 attack power!"

"Oh shit!" Duke grinned excitedly as Gekko's monsters' attack increased by 2000 attack, having 2500 or 3000 attack. "Shit just got real up in this bitch!"

"Spirit Slayer will make its first attack!" Gekko smirked as the Scapegoat with the Spirit Slayer sword slashed it across Assault Lion as its attack decreased to 2600 and burst from the field, leaving Ted with 3600 life points remaining. "And this is where the fun begins!" The rest of Gekko's monsters made a direct attack, leaving Ted with 0 life points remaining. "So long Ted Bananas!"

"It's _Banias_!" Ted corrected.

"_Yeah,_ I don't care!" Gekko smirked before he snatched the key card from Ted's pocket, then the pistol. He opened the bullet case, then snorted a laugh. _"Figures you wouldn't have any bullets."_ He threw the pistol on the ground. "I suspected it by your logic of _having money for bail_. What a poor excuse! Cold blood murder is a death penalty!"

"Wait, you _knew_ it was empty?" Duke asked wide-eyed.

_"_Duh!_ He was wasting our time!"_ Atem glared with folded arms. _"Why the hell did you agree to duel?"_

"Wanted payback from your boss for pinning me up against the wall!" Gekko glared daggers at Seto, who glared back.

"What happened to _not forgiving yourself if Atem's_ _life was taken_?" Duke asked.

"I meant that, though we're not the ones going after Atem's body. That job belongs to Joey's group."

_"In other words, he was screwing around with us!"_ Atem said in a snappy tone.

"Maybe your boss can learn to show respect next time!" Gekko snapped before leaving the room.

_"And you wonder why we hate him so much,"_ Seto muttered as Duke and Hanaski blinked.

"There you guys are! Why the hell did you leave while I was going to the bathroom?" Tea asked furiously.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Tea! I'm such an idiot!" Hanaski apologized.

"We're sorry too! You missed Hanaski's wins. He's getting better! We also found assholes 1 and 2!" Duke said, pointing his thumb to Seto and a holographic Atem.

"Atem, are you okay?" Tea asked.

_"For the time being, yes! I'm still pissed at Gekko for wasting fifteen minutes!"_ Atem replied.

"Let's just find my brother so we don't waste anymore of your _precious time_!" Gekko snapped before walking down the hall.

"Since when did _he_ get testy?" Tea asked.

"Since we realized that Gekko and anyone of Kaiba Corp. get along like Kaiba and Joey," Duke replied.


	14. Fighting Back

**Here's the next chapter! I swear you're gonna love this part. We're going back to Joey's group. Enjoy and review please!**

Everyone was excited to have only one door left before Joey would gain the entrance to the lab. Serenity led everyone to the next person Joey would have to duel. Though, there was one little issue. This duelist didn't have the key card to unlock the lab and there was no key card _to_ the lab. It could only be opened through security codes. If Serenity hadn't picked up on this, nobody would have known.

Though, there was still _another way_. Serenity knew where Atem's employers were being held hostage and did keep a key to that room, since it was also the lunch room. Atem gave Serenity that _key_ for when she ever got hungry. The lunch room was where Yako kept the hostages, so they wouldn't starve to death. Serenity would've mentioned that earlier, but the only way to get to that room was to gain the key card to that room before dueling the last duelist for the key card to the lab, which she never had.

Serenity's job was to free the employers, while Joey distracts the last duelist. This had to be done at the same time or it would be too late for Atem. Nobody was willing to let Atem die on them, not even for Pegasus. Hopefully, the employers could help unlock or hack into the security to the lab to free Atem. At least this was what Serenity was hoping for.

Joey and Tristan ran to the next guard they had to duel while Uka and Serenity did their job by freeing the hostages. Serenity told Joey the location of the woman he's supposed to duel. She was located at the entrance to the lab. They ran to the entrance and couldn't find anyone around.

"Damn, Serenity said she was here!" Joey complained.

"How are we supposed to find-" Tristan question before being interrupted.

"_Um_ excuse me," a woman called, which to the boys' guess was their next opponent. They turned and saw a beautiful and shy young lady. She looked like some sort of secretary or assistant. She had dark red hair, hazel eyes, glasses on the tip of her nose, and a meek face. She seemed to be wearing a long-sleeved shirt, black vest with a red tie underneath, a red skirt, and high heels. "A-Are you the duelists I'm s-supposed to be dueling?"

"You're the one guarding this place?" Tristan asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"Y-Yes,"_ the woman replied, clearing her throat. "Yes, I am. My name is Riko Kitamori." She bowed to the boys to show respect.

"Wow, first I run into a guy that doesn't have any manners, now I run into a girl that's too formal," Joey responded as Riko blushed.

"I... came here by accident. M-My friends told me I should be dueling at this point, that I would be good. I don't want to let them down so..." Riko explained before shrugging. "Yeah."

"Then, let's duel," Joey smirked as Riko got out her duel disk, both of them turning it on. They both drew five cards into their hands.

"Y-You can go first," Riko said, looking at each of her cards carefully.

"Wait, are you _reading_ your cards?" Tristan asked as the woman blushed in response.

"I just started about a month ago," Riko confessed.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU _SERIOUS_?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I promise it won't take long!" Riko said, sweat pouring on her face and rushing through her cards.

"Calm down, Riko. I'll go first, just take your time," Joey encouraged Riko as she smiled and nodded. Even he remembered when he used to have to read his cards when dueling. "I'll start by placing one card face-down, then I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" An alligator with a long sword in its hand and armor on its body. "I end."

"Um... can I see your card? I just need to know how many attack points Alligator's Sword has," Riko asked kindly as Tristan slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Sure! You know, this would be easier for you, if it was just table dueling!" Joey advised as the woman nodded, then walked up to him and looked at the Alligator's Sword card before nodding, than placing the card back in its slot. "Anyways, it's your turn!"

"Right!" Riko said as she looked at her cards with sweat pouring down her neck. She was trying to think of a strategy to fight against Joey with. Though, it was taking a while.

"How long as she been looking at her cards?" Tristan asked in a complaining manner.

"Tristan, she's new, of course it's gonna take her a while! For the record, you take longer to decide!" Joey rebuked as Tristan shot daggers at his friend.

"I summon Puppet Pawn in defense mode!" Riko declared as a checkerboard colored monster appeared on the field that looked like a pawn chess piece with a sword and shield. "Then place this card..." She placed one card in her Spell and Trap Card Zone, then took one other card in her hand and held it for about three seconds before deciding. "and this card face-down! I end!" The other card was placed in her Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"Okay, then it's my turn!" Joeys smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode!" A little soldier with a helmet, armor, sword, and shield appeared on the field in attack mode. "Little Winguard attacks Puppet Pawn!" Little Winguard flew up after Puppet Pawn for an attack until...

"I play my trap, Blue on Blue! Your monsters attack each other!" Riko declared, revealing her face-down card, as Little Winguard turned to attack Alligator's Sword.

"I play my trap card, Dramatic Rescue! With this, I can send Little Winguard back to my hand!" Joey declares as Little Winguard disappeared from the field and the card was back in Joey's hand. "Then, I summon Little Winguard back to the field!" Little Winguard was resummoned back on the field in attack mode.

"Um _wait_!" Riko cried out as she looked back over her face-down card, then pressed the button to activate it. "I activate Battlefield Tragedy! When each of us battle, we must send 5 cards from our deck to the graveyard!"

"Gee, you serious?" Joey asked with two bug-eyes as Riko chuckled in response before shrugging. "Dang!"

"Anyways, it's my turn," Riko said as she drew her next card, then looked at it. Her eyes darted from one card to another before deciding her strategy. "I place two cards face-down, then I activate Promotion from my hand! This lets me tribute Puppet Pawn to special summon Puppet Queen in defense mode!" Puppet Pawn disappeared from the field and was replaced with a queen chess piece monster with a scepter in one hand and a shield on the other. It was in a defensive position. "I end!"

"You're not gonna attack?" Joey asked as Riko shrugged.

"I have a more defensive strategy. I just thought I'd have a better win, if I never attacked and have higher defensive monsters," Riko explained.

"My turn!" Joey declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" An armored soldier appeared with a sword and shield. "Turn e-"

"Wait!" Riko cried out, looking through her face-down cards. "Um... what's your monsters' attack points again?"

"Little Winguard has 1400 and Gearfried has 1800!"

"_Good!_ I activate my trap card Rear-Guard Action!" Riko sighed in relief as she activated her trap card. "This forces Little Winguard to attack Puppet Queen!" Little Winguard flew up to Puppet Queen and attacked it before bursting from the field and leaving Joey with 2900 life points remaining. Riko pumped her arm. "YES! You also have to discard five cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

_"Shit!"_ Joey complained as he sent his five cards from his deck to his graveyard.

"I also activate my other face-down that's also Battlefield Tragedy! You have to discard ten cards now!" Riko smirked excitedly as Joey discarded another five cards. Sweat was pouring from his face.

"Oh shit, don't tell me you're going _easy_ on her!" Tristan yelled at Joey, who just rolled his eyes.

"Shut the f*** up!" Joey shouted, then sighed. "I'm never gonna get used to this _anti cursing_ method! Seriously, how does Atem do that?" Truth be told, he was going easy on Riko, but only because she was a beginner and she was cute. "It's your turn."

"Oh... _right_," Riko said as she drew her next card. "I summon Puppet Rook in defense mode, then end my turn!" The chess piece rook appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"Aren't you bored?" Joey asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you get bored from always having your monsters defend all the time without doing much? I mean I don't know about you, but... the whole _defending_ thing is getting kinda boring, no offense."

"Non taken, but every time I attack, I'm always afraid that my opponents may have some sort of trap that destroys my monsters. With defending, I feel more in control."

"If you don't attack, it won't be as fun. In fact, losing is how you get better!"

_"I guess,"_ Riko shrugged.

"Anyways, it's my turn!" Joey declared, drawing his next card. "I sacrifice Little Winguard to bring out Giltia the Dark Knight in attack mode!" A warrior appeared on the field with armor and a scepter in his hand. "Giltia attacks your Puppet Rook!" Giltia the Dark Knight shot a blast from its scepter right at Puppet Rook and burst it from the field. Joey, then placed ten cards from his deck to his graveyard. "See how more fun it is to attack than just being a sitting duck?"

"Joey, your deck is low! How many cards do you have?" Tristan asked in a panic mode. Though, Joey wasn't too worried, since Riko wouldn't help in rescuing Atem anyways.

"I think ten!" Joey replied before continuing onto his second main phase. "I place two cards face-down and end!"

Riko drew her next card and declared, "I place one card face-down, then... Puppet Queen attacks!" Puppet Queen took its scepter and unleashed a huge blast at Alligator's Sword, bursting it from the field, and leaving Joey with 2200 life points left. Riko began laughing victoriously. "Wow, I didn't know my Puppet Queen could do that! _Awesome!_"

"See! It's more fun when you attack!"

"You were right!" Riko agreed, then sent the top 10 cards from her deck to her graveyard. "Okay, I'm done!"

"Cool! I place one card face-down and end my turn from here!" Joey declared after drawing his next card, since he didn't want to waste his ten remaining cards until the time was right.

"My turn!" Riko declared, drawing her next card. She looked at the card, then decided her strategy. "I sacrifice Puppet Queen to special summon Puppet King!" Puppet Queen disappeared from the field and was replaced with a king chess piece monster with a red cape around it and a scepter in its hand.

"Then, I activate my face-down Polymerization by combining Gearfried and Giltia to bring out Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight!" Joey declared as Gearfried the Iron Knight and Giltia the Dark Knight fused together in the light and appeared as a mighty soldier with steel armor, sword, and shield.

"But my Puppet King is still stronger than your knight!" Riko smirked victoriously. "He attacks your Gilti-Gearfried!" Puppet King shot a blast out of its scepter directly at Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight until...

"I activate my spell card Extra Boost to increase the attack of Gilti-Gearfried by half of its defense points!" Joey declared as he activated his face-down card and Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight's attack rose to 3500. Riko gasped as Puppet King's blast bounced off Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight's shield and aimed for Riko's monster before it blasted from the field, leaving Riko with 3300 life points remaining.

"Then, I activate Rope of Life to bring back Puppet King and increase its attack by 800!" Riko declared, activating her face-down card. Puppet King returned back on the field. She also placed ten of her cards from her deck to the graveyard.

"I also activate Relentless Attacks! This lets my monsters attack you directly despite this being your turn!" Joey declared, revealing his trap card, before Gilti-Gearfried the Steel Knight charged up and slashed its sword across Riko and taking away the rest of her life points. "That was fun! Good game! Try to attack more often!"

"Okay!" Riko replied, then sighed. "I have a confession to make. I don't have the key card you're looking for!"

"I know! That's why my sister's not here!"

_"Huh?"_

"Joey!" Serenity called out as Joey and Tristan turned around and found Uka and Serenity with all of Atem's employees behind her. Riko backed up slowly with frozen shock written on her face. "We brought out the hostages!"

"_Hostages?_ What's going on?" Riko asked dumbfounded.

"Yako, your boss, he's using Atem to resurrect his dead Daddy!" Joey explained as Riko looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not joking. Atem's in the lab unconscious! We're not sure if he'll be able to wake up or not!"

"But... I thought Yako was just doing a project on some projector or something!"

"That _is_ his project!"

"But... won't that be dangerous on Mr. Moto?"

_"Why do you think we're stopping him?"_ Tristan asked sarcastically. "Listen maim, if we don't get Atem out of that f***ing laboratory, Yako's gonna kill him!"

"I _never_ agreed to this!" Riko glared furiously, hands balled into fists.

"Then help us get our boss back!" Catherine, a tall brunette woman, responded with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know how to get to the laboratory, but I will help you the best that I can!" Riko promised.

"No need to worry about opening that door, you leave that to me!" Catherine smirked as she walked to the door, bringing out her laptop. She connected the wire from her laptop to the security pad with a card slider. It took only a few minutes before the door automatically unlocked and they all opened the door to the laboratory.

Inside the laboratory was a uncontious Atem in some sort of pod and five other men that seemed to be security guards. They all glared, then got out their guns, pointing them at the group. Everyone put up their hands, since their weapons were taken when being imprisoned. The men smirked widely with low chuckles. Joey recognized them as Seto Kaiba's former employers, the Big Five. There was no way for anyone to get passed them.

"End of the line for all of you!" Kimo smirked.

"Why am I not surprised to see _you_ here?" Serenity asked sarcastically with glaring eyes.

"Say, I don't remember you! Who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Serenity Wheeler! Atem's girlfriend!"

"The big man's girlfriend eh, _how romantic!_ The girl saves her man! Unfortunately, everyone knows that it's the _girlfriends_ that get kidnapped often. You should know your place, girly!"

_"Yes, Kaiba Corp, that's where we're at,"_ a low voice responded. Kimo glared angrily as he pushed through the crowd to spot a woman, seemingly young for her age, with curly brown hair and eyes, glasses on her face, and a Kaiba Corp. uniform. She was talking on Riko's cell phone, which she happened to borrow while Catherine was trying to unlock the lab door, to call the police. She froze with widened eyes as Kimo shot the girl right on the chest while her hand clutched tightly around the phone. She fell on the floor face-down and eyes wide open with blood spilling on the floor. She was breathing chokingly for only several seconds before her movement suddenly stopped.

_"Hello? Miss Polizzi, are you there?"_ the police asked before everyone began to attack, despite not having any weapons with them.

The Big Five tried to shoot every one of the employers, and killed some, but were all overwhelmed by the mass of employers fighting back. Every employer of Kaiba Corp. would use their own natural abilities or find some sort of weapon in the lab to fight the Big Five. Nobody was going to let their boss die in the hands of Yako.


	15. Two Left

**Lol now it's time for everyone to fight back, or at least the people in the basement. Hanaski's group are still going after Yako through dueling. They're leading up to the roof. In Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yami does reach Yako by using Slifer the Sky Dragon to bust a hole on the wall (which is badass by the way), though I'd like to try another method that makes more sense. Review please!**

Hanaski, Yako, Seto, Tea, and Duke ran down the hallway. While running, Atem stood in midair looking bored out of his mind. Though, _who could blame him?_ He couldn't do _anything_, besides just watch some duels and fighting. He felt very _helpless_, so to speak. Atem wished he would wake up in his own body already, so he could beat up Yako for using him as a Guinea Pig.

The gang made it to the door, which would lead up to the roof. Hanaski slid the key card through the security slot door to open the door to the next room. They entered and found two guys guarding the door to the roof. Atem sighed and groaned while covering his face with his full hand. This was like the Paradox Brothers incident all over again, only without twin brothers rhyming off of _everything_ they said.

One guy had short messy black hair, almost black eyes, and slightly pointy ears. He wore a brown shirt with a gray coat over it and black pants. The other guy was tall, had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a devious expression on his face. He wore a black shirt with a white jacket over it, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Gekko glared intensely as Atem, then snorted a chuckle.

_"_Look,_ it's your boyfriends!"_ Atem smirked as Gekko shot him a nasty glare.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gekko asked furiously.

"What do you think, hot shot? We're here for the same reason your brother's here!" the black-haired guy replied.

_"You mean to rape me and shove Pegasus up my ass?"_ Atem asked sarcastically.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Atem has a point. Guys, this is crazy! Yako's not acting like himself! You're risking Atem's life! I know he's a pain in the ass, but Yako's _murdering_ him and you're helping him with the kill!" Gekko glared, trying to get through his friends' heads.

"We made a promise with Yako and we're not breaking that promise," the blond spiky haired guy said._ "I'm sorry, Gekko."_

_"Alright, I call bullshit!"_ Atem shouted with folded arms. _"How about you two assholes give us the _real_ reason you're working for the asshole that wants to use me as Pegasus' new body!"_

"Just like Yako, we were _very_ close with Pegasus. We want him back as much as-"

_"_Double bullshit!_ Okay, the fagot dies on you, so f***ing what? My dad died and even my boss' parents are dead and you don't see us kidnapping people and using them to do Frankanstine's work! At least with Pegasus, I can understand a bit why he was desperate enough to bring his dead wife back from the dead, _maybe_ even Yako! Even if you both were close to Pegasus, if you _really_ were Yako's true friends, you'd be beating the shit outta him until he got his head together! Better yet, you two should be the ones in Gekko's place, not him! You both are insane! I bet one thousand bucks you boys were being paid to do this or you're not helping him at all!"_

"_Again..._ Atem has a _huge_ point," Gekko agreed with a grim look.

"Well, it doesn't matter, now _does it?_ You still have to duel us!" The black-haired guy glared with seriousness in his eyes.

"Guess I'll have to duel this one!" Seto decided as he was about to bring out his duel disk until Hanaski put out his arm in front, showing two glaring eyes and a game face.

"No, _I'm_ taking this one!" Hanaski said.

"Hanaski, you did great with the other duelists, but these two are _pros_. You might not be able to defeat them!" Gekko told Hanaski.

"I can do this! Yugi and Atem never gave up on me and I don't wanna give up on them and stay on the sidelines!" Hanaski declared.

_"Seto, I don't think you've ever seen Hanaski duel. How about we use this time to see his dueling skills?"_ Atem suggested with a smirk up his lips.

_"Interesting,"_ Seto agreed, then gave Hanaski a nod.

"I don't think now is the best time for _dueling examinations_!" Gekko glared disapprovingly.

_"Gekko, kiss my ass,"_ Atem snapped, flipping Gekko off, which made him glare even deeper. _"Huh, haven't done that in a while."_

"Enjoy it while you can," Seto smirked as Atem gave his friend one back.

"Okay, so which one of you is gonna duel me?" Hanaski asked with a gaming face.

"I'll duel ya!" the black-haired duelist said. "By the way, my name's Scott Depre!" He then, pointed to his spiky blond friend. "And this is my pale Richie Merced!"

"Okay Scott, time for us to duel!" Hanaski said as he and Scott turned on their duel disks. They both drew five cards from their decks and played Rock-Papper-Scissors. Hanaski won, so he went first, drawing his first card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field!" A jungle man appeared on the field carrying an ax on his back appeared on the field in attack mode. "Then, I set one card face-down and that ends my turn!"

"Okay!" Scott said, drawing his next card. "I place one card face-down, then I summon Eva Abductor in attack mode!" A mutant-like creature with a weird-looking helmet, two-toed feet, and three-fingered hands appeared on the field with a sickly looking grin. "I discard one card to activate its effect by controlling Wildheart!"

"Okay, not good!" Duke responded as Elemental HERO Wildheart jumped from Hanaski's field to Scott's field.

"Yeah, especially since Wildheart is not effected by trap cards," Gekko mentioned.

"Co'mon Hanaski, you can do this!" Tea cheered from the sidelines.

"Both your monster and mine attack you directly!" Scott smirked as Elemental HERO Wildheart and Eva Abductor ran up to Hanaski to attack him directly.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack!" Hanaski declared as he revealed his face-down card. Eva Abductor began to pounce on Hanaski until a vortex appeared and bounced him back to Scott's field.

"I suppose I end my turn then."

Hanaski sighed in relief before drawing his next card. He declared, "I fold two cards, then I summon Avian in attack mode!" A green winged warrior appeared boldly in attack mode. "It's your turn!"

"Nice monster! It must be a _thing_ you do to summon weak monsters!" Scott mocked before drawing his next card. "I sacrifice your Wildheart and my Eva to bring out Zeta Reticulant!" A huge mutated creature with mighty armor, razor-sharp teeth, and an alienated figure that could be mistaken to be something out of Alien Versus Predator. "Let's see how you do against this!" Zeta Reticulant began to swish its claws at Elemental HERO Avian until...

"I reveal my first face-down card Polymerization, by combining Avian and Burstinatrix, from my hand, to summon out Flame Wingman!" Hanaski declared as Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix fused together in the light and appeared as a green and red creature with one arm the shape of a dragon head, another arm the shape of a white wing, and a dragon tail. "I also reveal my other face-down card Elemental Sword and equip it with Flame Wingman to raise its attack by 800 points, as long as the monster he battles is of a different attribute!" A sword appeared in Flamed Wingman's dragoned hand, raising its attack to 2900 attack.

"_Clever!_ Flame Wingman's ability will surely do a great deal of damage to Scott!" Gekko smirked.

"Not bad!" Seto smirked with an impressive look, watching Flame Wingman fly out to destroy Zeta Reticulant.

"I activate my face-down, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This removes my monster from play until the End Phase!" Scott declared as an alien made cannon appeared and shot a bright beam at Zeta Reticulant and it disappeared from the field, making Flame Wingman's attack a miss.

_"That's too bad,"_ Hanaski said, seemingly disappointed. "I wanted to catch Flame Wingman's special ability. I rarely _ever_ get to summon him!"

"And you might not have a chance," Scott smirked as he activated his field spell. "I activate Cosmic Space!" The whole field turned into the galaxy milky way, filled with blackness and stars. "With this, each of our monsters are given life star counters, equal to their levels. One star counter is taken away once per turn. Your Flamed Wingman is a level 6, which means he has six star counters. After this turn, he will have five. When all your monster's star counters are gone, they're instantly destroyed. _You get the idea?_"

"I got it," Hanaski replied, feeling slightly nervous.

"_Good,_ I place one card face-down and end my turn," Scott declared and Hanaski's monster lost a star counter. Zeta Reticulant also returned to the field.

"Alright!" Hanaski responded before drawing his next card. "I play pot of greed by drawing two cards!" He drew two cards from his deck to his hand. "Now, I place two cards face-down, then I summon Shadow Mist in defense mode!" A woman with black hair spiked out in the opposite direction she was facing in a black armored dress appeared in a defensive position. "Then, Flame Wingman attacks your Zeta!" Flame Wingman flew out at Zeta Reticulant, about to take it apart.

"I play my trap card, Anti-Fusion Device! This destroys one face-up fusion monster on the field!" Scott declared as Hanaski gasped and watched his Flame Wingman burst from the field. "Now, all you can do is summon more of your small fries!"

"I... _guess I end my turn_," Hanaski muttered quietly.

"I summon Lyra!" Scott declared as a mirror-like creature appeared on the field, showing a glowing light in the middle of the mirror. "Now, I will have my Zeta attack your Shadow Mist!" Zeta Reticulant began swinging its claws to attack Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and burst it from the field.

"I activate Comic Book!" Hanaski declared as he revealed his face-down spell card.

_"Wait what?"_ Atem responded with widened eyes.

"I think Dad was in way over his head when making that card," Gekko admitted.

A huge comic book appeared on the field, making Scott glare even deeper. Elemental HERO Shadow Mist was sucked inside the comic book, but not before sticking out its tongue and pulling down its left eyelid. Hanaski's smirk grew very wide, knowing the effect very well.

"What happens is that I can choose up to two of my Elemental Heros to place inside my Comic Book. In other words, they're removed from play until I decide to let them out at anytime, even during Battle Phase. If I ever let them out during Battle Phase, after they attack, I can choose to place them back in during the second main phase!" Hanaski smirked.

_"You're right, Pegasus was _in way over his head_,"_ Atem agreed.

"Also, because my Elemental Heros are inside my Comic Book, they're not effected by Cosmic Space," Hanaski smirked. "I also place an Elemental Hero inside my Comic Book!" He placed one of his Elemental Hero monsters from play, into Comic Book.

_"I end my turn!"_ Scott muttered darkly, not liking the fact Hanaski played Comic Book.

"Okay!" Hanaski declared, drawing his next card. "I sacrifice one monster inside my Comic Book to summon out Necroshade!" Hanaski's Elemental HERO monster disappeared from Comic Book and a huge red monster with green armor and sharp claws appeared on the field.

"Ha, you call _that_ a monster?" Scott mocked as Hanaski kept his game face.

"Why the hell did Hanaski summon that weak monster? I know he's new at this, but I didn't think he was _stupid_!" Duke glared critically.

_"Zeta is on its last counter for one thing and I think Hanaski's up to _something_,"_ Atem thought in his mind.

_"This should be interesting,"_ Seto said without any emotion.

"I place Necroshade in defense mode and end my turn!" Hanaski declared and one star counter disappeared from each monster, including Zeta Reticulant's last star counter. Zeta Reticulant disappeared from the field, being sent to the graveyard, and was replaced with two Eva Tokens, that looked like two white miniature versions of the aliens from Alien Versus Predator.

"Wait, was Alien Versus Predator around when that card was made?" Duke asked.

"I... don't know. It came around 1999, so I guess that movie was around when that card was made," Gekko said.

_"That explains everything!"_

"I sacrifice two of my Eva Tokens to bring out my Greed Quasar!" Scott declared as his two Eva Tokens disappeared from the field and were replaced by a monster with a skull for a body, two skeleton arms, and a pointy head. "His attack points are equal to the number of star counters times 300! In other words, he has 2100 attack!"

"Not good!" Duke responded with widened eyes.

"I activate Lyra's special ability by giving Greed Quasar two of its remaining star counters!" Scott declared as Lyra the Giver gave Greed Quasar two of its remaining star counters. Lyra the Giver disappeared and was sent to the graveyard, while Greed Quasar's attack points rose to 2700. "Greed Quasar attacks Necroshade!" Greed Quasar stretched out its arms and grabbed Elemental HERO Necroshade, eating it with its skull mouth on its body. Blood splattered everywhere and its arms were ripped, making Hanaski cringe.

"GROSS!" Tea gagged.

"And due to Greed Quasar's effect, it gains all of Necroshade's star counters!" Scott declared as Greed Quasar's star counters rose to 14, raising its attack to 4200. "No rubbish monster you play is going to penetrate my monster!"

"Looks like it's already been decided who the winner is," Riche smirked, eying at Hanaski, who was fearfully nervous and sweating. "You may've gotten through all the other opponents, but they were all of your level or below. You don't stand a chance against pros, kid! You're way out of your league!"

Hanaski stared at the cards on his duel disk and hand nervously, then at the monster on Scott's field. It did seem like this was an instant victory for Scott. His monster had 4200 attack and one blow could wipe out the rest of Hanaski's life points. Hanaski sighed while slowly closing his eyes. _Was there really any way to defeat Scott?_ He was a pro! How could there be any way for Hanaski to defeat a pro?

"If you want to, I will give you the choice to let Mr. Kaiba take over. I'm getting rather bored of dueling you anyways. I need a _real_ challenge and all you're doing is weighing me down! Maybe _he_ can show you how to _really_ duel like a pro!" Scott smirked as Hanaski looked up with a defeated look on his face. He was about to speak until...

"Don't underestimate him!" Seto said aloud as Hanaski turned around in pure shock, mouth slightly gaped. Seto showed a more confident look with a slight smirk. "Hanaski doesn't need my help to defeat you!"

_"You're serious right?"_ Richie asked sarcastically.

"You _really_ think Hanaski has a chance?" Duke asked with glaring eyes.

"_I know!_ Believe it or not, this guy's got this in the bags! If Hanaski seriously needed my help, I would've offered it a long time ago, but from what I can see, it's _you_ that's about to be crushed!" Seto said critically as Scott glared at him deeply. Seto looked directly at Hanaski. "You already know your strategy on how to defeat this loser, so show me the strength you possess!"

_"You can do it, Hanaski! You're strong in more ways than one!"_ Atem cheered with a soft smile.

_"I am?"_ Hanaski asked dumbfounded.

_"Hanaski, you saved me and Olivia from a street gang and you were strong enough to fight off Marik's control before Joey did!"_

"Because Yugi helped me!"

_"Because you're _strong_! You don't have to be strong in strength,"_ Atem explained as Hanaski looked at the cards on his duel disk. _"Sometimes true strength comes from the mind."_

Hanaski closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He, then opened them and showed a huge smile and a nod. He turned to face Scott with a more confident face and said, "okay Scott, _I'm_ dueling you and I'm going to defeat you with everything I've got, so LOOK OUT!"


	16. A Quick Win

**Here's the rest of Hanaski's duel. I think this will be the last duel he ever does, because the rest of the duels are going to be too hard for him and I want Seto to be the one to duel Yako in the end. That's right! Seto's the one who's going to duel Yako on the roof, since Atem certainly can't. I might change my mind and have Joey have one last duel or something. As for what's happening with to him and the others, you'll find out what's going on with them very soon. Review please!**

It was now Hanaski's turn and he drew his next card. He still had one Elemental HERO inside Comic Book, which was Elemental HERO Shadow Mist. Hanaski planned on putting that monster to good use at a later time. Right now, he needed to set up his plan. He wasn't sure if this would work, but it seemed that Seto had caught up with the plan and seemed confident that it would work. Hanaski wasn't planning on letting his friends down.

"_Well,_ you gonna make your move?" Scott asked impatiently.

"I place one card face-down, that ends my turn!" Hanaski declared. Every monster effected by Cosmic Space lost one star counter. Greed Quasar's attack points decreased to 3600.

"Seems like you didn't draw a very good monster. Are you sure this was the right choice to let this wimp take over?" Scott asked Seto testingly.

"As I said,_ 'he's fine without my help.'_ I suppose since _you_ can't _really_ see what Hanaski's planning, you're not as bright of a duelist as you make yourself out to be," Seto smirked as Scott shot him a glare. Even Richie was confused about what Seto was seeing through Hanaski's strategy. All the kid had been doing was shielding and summoning weak HERO monsters.

_"Whatever!"_ Scott responded, drawing his next card. He peered at his hand, then out on the field. What if Seto was right? What if Hanaski really did have this duel in his favor? Scott wasn't planning on letting that happen, if there really was _something_ up Hanaski's sleeve. "I summon out Eva Epsilon in attack mode!" An alien looking monster appeared on the field with two huge feet with claws and a smaller head shaped like a shoe almost. "Greed Quasar attacks you directly!" Greed Quasar took its huge hand and swished its claws directly at Hanaski, who covered his face with his arms as if he was protecting himself. He was left with 400 life points remaining. "Now, Epsilon makes his attack!"

"I activate Comic Book by bringing out Shadow Mist to block your attack!" Hanaski declared as Elemental HERO Shadow Mist appeared in defense mode and blocked Eva Epsilon's attack. Neither player received battle damage due to Eva Epsilon's attack points matching Elemental HERO Shadow Mist's defense points.

"Very well, then I activate the effect of Eva Epsilon by sending it to the graveyard, I can add one star counter to any monster I choose and I choose Greed Quasar!" Scott declared as Eva Epsilon disappeared, being sent to the graveyard and Greed Quasar's attack points rose to 4200, like the last turn. "I end my turn!"

"Okay!" Hanaski said, drawing his next card, then a smirk appeared on his lips. "You're done for Scott! This is my last turn!" as Scott and Richie gasped in horror.

_"Don't f*** with me!"_ Richie yelled.

"Then watch! First, I'll draw!" Hanaski said, drawing his next card. "Then, I summon Woodsman to the field!" Elemental HERO Woodsman appeared on the field as a wooden super hero. Seto and Atem showed a huge smirk. "Using his special ability, I can bring out Polymerization from my deck or graveyard!" He dug through his graveyard and pulled out Polymerization. "I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Shadow Mist to bring out Elemental Hero Escuridao!" Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist fused into the light and came out as a black winged warrior with long arms and legs and claws on its hands.

_"I knew this was what Hanaski was going for!"_ Atem smirked as Scott shot him a glare._ "Perhaps you haven't noticed, but the reason Hanaski's monsters are weak is because they're based off of fusing two monsters to create powerful fusions. Seto and I know this, because it was _Seto Kaiba_ who created the Elemental Hero's! We knew that Hanaski's strategy is based on fusing monsters to create new ones and he was going for Escuridao!"_

"Which means you're probably aren't aware of Escuridao's special ability!" Hanaski smirked as Scott's eyes widened. "His attack goes up by 100 per Elemental Hero in my graveyard and I have..." He began counting the Elemental HERO's in his graveyard. "I have six! So Escuridao's attack power boosts by 600 points!" Elemental HERO Escuridao's attack points rose to 3100.

"_So?_ My monster is still more powerful than your pathetic fusion monster and even if you raise its attack, the damage won't be enough to penetrate me! I still have 4000!" Scott glared.

"Not after I reveal my other face-down card!"

_"Oh man, I'm betting 100 bucks he's got the Get Your Game on card!"_ Atem laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't take bets that I'll lose in!" Seto smirked.

"The _what_ card?" Scott asked, eyes widened.

"I also play Monster Reborn to bring back Flamed Wingman!" Hanaski declared as Elemental HERO Flamed Wingman returned back on the field and Elemental HERO Escuridao's attack dropped to 3000. "Now, I reveal my face-down spell card Get Your Game on!" Hanaski smirked, revealing his face-down card. "With this, I can double the attack of my Elemental HERO monsters!" Elemental HERO Escuridao's attack rose to 6000 and Elemental HERO Flamed Wingman's attack rose to 4200, leaving Scott pale as a ghost. "_I would've used this before, but I wanted to save this baby for Escuridao!_ Anyways, time to end this! Escuridao attacks Greed Quasar!" Elemental HERO Escuridao flew in the air and stuck its giant claws inside Greed Quasar, blue blood bursting everywhere as everyone gasped. "_Yeah..._ the adult version of this card was the only one available. They don't sell the kid's version until next year. Enjoy your rated R cards while they last!" Elemental HERO Escuridao ripped Greed Quasar in half and blue blood splattered everywhere before bursting from the field. Scott was left with 2200. "Now, Flamed Wingman attacks you directly!" Elemental HERO Flamed Wingman flew out and burst a stream of fire at Scott, taking away the rest of his life points. "Looks like that's game!"

_"Nice play!"_ Atem cheered as Hanaski ran to his friend.

"You really think I did a great job?"

"You're more impressive than those two idiots, _that's for sure,_" Seto smirked as Hanaski showed the biggest smile on his face. "I think I might make it an option to invite you to the tournaments. I think your level should be high enough to qualify."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Hanaski cried out in joy as he ran up and hugged Seto from around the waist tightly. He jumped a little and his eyes widened.

_"You get used to it after a while,"_ Atem said with a laughing smile.

"I seriously doubt it!" Seto declared. Hanaski released, feeling more excited than he's ever been.

"I can't believe you lost to that nub!" Richie shouted.

"I thought he only used weak monsters! I didn't know they were used for a fusion strategy!" Scott argued.

"_Whatever!_ It's rather Mr. President or Gekko that will duel me!"

"I'll go!" Gekko said, turning on his duel disk.

"You can do it, Gekko!" Hanaski cheered.

"I hope so or we'll never save Atem!" Tea said, then sighed deeply. "And they'll both be stuck like this."

_"At least I can trust you and Yugi won't have sexual intercourse,"_ Atem teased with a deep smirk as Tea shot out a glare and swung her fist at Atem's cheek, which fazed right through him. He chuckled darkly in response. _"This is fun! I can make as many sexual jokes as I can without you killing me! I think I can get used to this."_

"When you get your body back, I'm _so_ making you pay!"

_"Maybe even get Yugi to buy some condoms along the way!"_

"YOU _PERVERTED_ SON OF A BITCH!"

_"Aw yes, the sweet sound of a whining bitch. I almost missed that,"_ Atem said in a teasing manner as if he was having a vacation.

"And here I thought _Joey_ had a mouth," Gekko said.

"Why do you think I reduce his salary for every curse word? Setting him loose is like setting out a bunch of angry bulls. It's even worse when he's around Tea or Ryan."

"Why?"

"Atem and Tea are like angry in-laws when they're together."

"Damn."


	17. A Quick Loss

**Here's where Gekko starts dueling Richie. Unfortunately, he's going to lose this round, but there's always a plan B and you're gonna love that _plan B_. Seto and Atem were prepared for if one of their teammates loses in a duel. Otherwise, they wouldn't be dueling at all. Review please!**

Gekko sighed before walking up to Richie, so both of them can shuffle their decks. Seto and Atem kept their eyes furrowed. Richie was not only _a pro_, but one of the top ranking duelists. He was trained by Maxamillion Pegasus himself on how to duel, just like Gekko and Yako. Richie also had a record against Gekko. They went back and forth when it came to wins and losses. They couldn't decide on which one would win or lose.

Tea examined Atem's facial features. It seemed that Atem wasn't as sure if Gekko could win this match as he was with Hanaski winning against Scott. Hanaski caught this as well and hoped in his heart that Gekko can win this. If he didn't, Atem and Yugi would never return to their bodies; not to mention there was alot at stake. Hopefully, Atem's suspicions were wrong.

After Gekko and Richie finished shuffling their decks, they walked on the opposite sides of each other. They turned on their duel disks and drew five cards into their hand. Gekko knew he _had_ to win this round or he would never rescue his brother from whatever dark power was brainwashing him. There didn't seem to be any other way around it.

"I will let you go first, since you did _agree_ to duel against me," Richie taunted as Gekko shot a glare in response. "I swear to it, Gekko. Neither you or your new _friends_ can stop us from seeing Pegasus again!"

_"If you care about Pegasus so much, why don't cha marry him?"_ Atem smirked as Richie shot him a nasty glare. He shrugged. _"Hey, it'll save the guy the grief he's been having over his dead wife! I assume that since you and your friend are so desperate to bring Pegasus back, I was thinking maybe you were in love with him or something."_

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT PEGASUS!" Riche shouted angrily.

_"_How dare you insult Pegasus!_"_

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

_"_Are you mocking me?_"_

"SHUT UP YA LITTLE SHIT!"

_"Aw, is my meanie widdle employer getting on your widdle nerves? Are you gonna cry like a little baby? Are you gonna get mad and frow a fit?"_ Seto asked mockingly.

_"I swear to you I will-"_ Richie seethed through his teeth before being cut off.

"That's enough, Richie! Let's just duel before you get too carried away," Gekko said as Richie growled, then faced his opponent. "I summon Learning Elf in attack mode!" Learning Elf appeared on the field with the book in her hand in an attacking position. "I place two cards face-down and that ends my turn!"

"Then, looks like I go!" Richie smirked, drawing his next card. He peered at the cards in his hand. "I summon my Twin Gunfighter in attack mode!" A mighty warrior appeared with two guns in its hands, long messy hair, a spiky helmet, and leather tight armor on its body in an attacking position. "He attacks Learning Elf!" Twin Gunfighter took out its two guns and shot directly at Learning Elf.

"I activate my equip spell card Shield Reflector! Now, when my Learning Elf is an attack target, my opponent takes damage equal to half of the attacking monster's attack points!" Gekko declared as a huge shield bubble surrounded Learning Elf and the bullets bounced off of the shield and headed directly for Twin Gunfighter.

"I also activate my spell card from my hand Mirage! This makes it to where any spells, traps, and direct attacks will be uneffected against me for the next three turns!" Richie declared as the bullets stopped where they were and dropped to the ground. "I also activate Twin Gunfighter's effect! This inflicts damage to you equal to its attack after its attack!"

Gekko gasped as Twin Gunfighter shot with its guns again right at him and his life points dropped to 2400. He shot a glare directly at Richie, who held a smirk in response. Atem and Seto still held their settled glares, thinking the _exact_ same thing. It was as if they were sharing a mind wavelength. Hanaski and Tea could see this.

"You think Gekko can win this..._ right?_" Hanaski asked.

_"Atem?"_ Tea asked.

"At this point, neither of us are sure. It depends on if Gekko can keep his head in the game and come out in one piece," Seto replied for Atem.

"In other words, you don't think he'll win," Duke translated.

_"At this point, it can go for either favor,"_ Atem said honestly.

"Looks like it's my turn!" Gekko said, drawing his card. He peered at his deck, then onto the field. "I summon Wonderbeat Elf to the field!" A little mini elf appeared on the field with two huge arch-shaped knives in its hands. "I place Learning Elf in defense mode, then Wonderbeat Elf attacks your Gunfighter!" Learning Elf changed to a defensive position, then Wonderbeat Elf threw its knife at Twin Gunfighter, about to obliterate it from the field.

"Which is why I activate my trap Theft Whip! With this, I take your Shield Reflector!" Richie declared as a huge whip appeared and took Shield Reflector from Learning Elf. "Now, I can equip it to my monster Twin Gunfighter!" Twin Gunfighter held a bubble shield as the knife bounced from the shield and hit directly at Gekko, leaving him with 1550. "And isn't it sad that your Wonderbeat Elf has a very _harmful_ effect?" Wonderbeat Elf threw its second knife at Twin Gunfighter, having the knife bounce and hit Gekko directly and leaving him with now 700 life points remaining. "Looks like my win is only a shot away! It's just too bad it had to end up this way, Gekko! Here you could've been a great ally to helping us bring back Pegasus!"

"Richie, I know Pegasus' death was tragic and horrible, but we can't just live on the past! We have to learn to move on with our lives! That was Pegasus' flaw! That's what he was trying to teach us! He told us that we can never live by the past or we will be imprisoned by it! That's what's happening to Yako and that's why I need to get to him!" Gekko told Richie.

"Are you saying that this world would be better without Pegasus?"

"No, I'm saying that his life in this world should be helping us grow up! My brother and I weren't doing so bad taking over Industrial Illusions! We were becoming successful! We were about to make business with Kaiba Corporation, and then my brother goes into bringing Pegasus back to life! I'm not saying that I don't _miss_ Pegasus, but I think we can live on without him and wait until we meet him when we die! _I know_ that's what he wants from us!"

"You, among all people, should know that Pegasus' life is more meaningful than all your crap!"

_"Yes, because this whole world revolves around _Pegasus_!"_ Seto spouts out sarcastically.

"Did I ask for you to-" Richie yelled before being cut off.

_"Richie Rich, this is what you're doing!_" Atem said, making his hand look like a duck bill, moving his thumb and fingers up and down. _"This..."_ He closed his thumb and fingers together like a duck bill. _"is what I want you to do. Any questions?"_

"Are you telling me to shut up!"

_"Yes please! Your speech about how great Pegasus is, is making me want to fall asleep. It's like you look at him like he's the god of all wonders. Though... _um..._ maybe you weren't aware of this and I understand if you didn't but... um... HE STOLE MY GRANDPA'S SOUL, KIDNAPPED A LITTLE TWELVE-YEAR-OLD, THREATENED TO STEAL MY SOUL, TOOK OVER KAIBA CORP, STOLE SETO'S SOUL, HAD HIS MEN SHOOT ME, HIRED MEN TO GO INTO PEOPLE'S TENTS AT NIGHT TO STEAL THEIR STAR CHIPS, AND KILLED BANDIT KEITH! THAT IS YOUR _GOD OF ALL WONDERS_! THE MAN YOU'RE TRYING TO BRING BACK FROM THE F***ING DEAD! A SELFISH, SPOILED, ANNOYING, CHEATING, THEIVING SON OF A F***ING BITCH! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE F*** UP!"_

"Wait... Pegasus used his eye to steal your grandpa's soul?" Gekko asked in shock. His jaw was gaped wide open.

_"You didn't know?"_ Atem asked as Gekko shook his head._ "Now you know!"_

"YOU'RE LYING! PEGASUS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Richie yelled, his head boiling hot red.

_"Well, he did. If you don't believe me, I have the whole video web cam __of our duel _recorded and my grandpa showing on my desktop and you can shove it up your f***ing ass! If I hadn't have won the duel in Duelist Kingdom, not only would he have taken my soul, but he would've sexually harassed me too!"

"Only because you had my key in your d***," Seto muttered angrily.

_"Please don't remind me!"_ Tea said.

"Wait, did you really hide your key in your junk?" Duke asked, seeming like he was about to laugh. Atem smirked and chuckled. "Nice man! That's just pure gold!"

"That's... _gross,_ but I am sorry my father did all that. I had no idea and if I did, I promise I would've stopped him," Gekko apologized, feeling grieved.

"You choose to believe a word that asshole says?" Richie glared.

"Atem hasn't proven to be a liar yet and it's your turn!" Gekko replied with a glare of his own.

"Fine!" Richie spat, drawing his next card. "I summon Pierce Musketeer!" A woman with an old puff-sleeved dress that would be mistaken as a dress from the middle ages, a hat, long brown hair, and carrying a shotgun appeared on the field. "She and Twin Gunfighter attack your Wonderbeat Elf!" Pierce Musketeer took out her shotgun, aimed, and shot right at Wonderbeat Elf.

"I activate my trap card Holy Sacrifice, this transfers all the attacks to one monster I choose and I choose Learning Elf!" Gekko declared as Pierce Musketeer and Twin Gunfighter shot their guns directly at Wonderbeat Elf and destroyed her. "By her effect, I get to draw one card!" He drew a card from his deck to his hand.

_"Nice move,"_ Richie glared with annoyance. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Gekko drew his next card, then declared, "I activate Owner's Shield from my hand by taking back Shield Reflector and equipping it to Wonderbeat Elf!" Shield Reflector disappeared from Twin Gunfighter and the shield bubble was now around Wonderbeat Elf. "Then, I activate my face-down card Sacrifice of Grave Goods! With this, I can use an equipped card as a tribute. I sacrifice Wonderbeat Elf and Shield Reflector to bring out Angel 07!" Wonderbeat Elf and the shield disappeared from the field and were replaced by a man with white-winged arms and a white metal body. "As long as this monster's face-up, it cannot be effected by monster effects! Angel destroys Twin Gunfighter!" Angel 07 flew up in the air and sent a powerful energy blast of white light directly at Twin Gunfighter, bursting it from the field and leaving Richie with 3100 life points remaining. "I place one card face-down on the field and I end!"

"Go Gekko!" Hanaski cheered excitedly. Atem and Seto were still unsure about how this duel would end.

Richie drew his next card, then said, "I summon Grenadier in defense mode!" A man with a black outfit holding a gun appeared on the field in a defensive position. "Then, I switch Pierced Musketeer in defense mode, then set a card face-down on the field! I end!" Pierced Musketeer crouched in a defensive position before Sand Mirage disappeared from the field, having used up of all its three turns.

"My turn!" Gekko declared before drawing his card. "I summon Boomerang Elf to the field!" A little ninja elf appeared on the field with a huge boomerang in its hand. "My Boomerang Elf and Angel destroy your monsters!" Boomerang Elf threw its boomerang at Grenader and Angel 07 sent a huge light blast at Pierced Musketeer, both of Richie's monsters being destroyed completely.

"Looks like Gekko's got this in the bags!" Duke smirked with folded arms. He eyed at Seto and Atem, whose eyebrows were still furrowed. "You guys still have your doubts?"

"Gekko doesn't have his guard up," Seto stated as Duke's eyes widened.

_"He's right, one of a duelist's greatest weakness is losing focus when at the brick of winning. Gekko still has 500 points left. He can't lose focus,"_ Atem explained as Duke then saw two face-down cards on Richie's field.

"I believe it's your turn," Gekko said as Richie drew his next card.

"I will skip this turn," Richie declared.

_"Just like I thought, that face-down cards are deadly. Gekko better keep his guard up, if he knows what's good for him,_" Atem said.

"Gek-" Tea was about to say before...

"My monsters attack you directly!" Gekko declared with a smirk upon his face as Angel 07 and Boomerang Elf began their final attack.

"I activate my trap card, Dazzling Radiance! With this, I can take control of one of your monsters with the lowest attack!" Richie smirked as Boomerang Elf jumped from Gekko's side of the field to Richie's side. "Now, your Angel can only attack your own monster!"

"Then, I activate Amulet of Affection and equip it to Boomerang Elf, so I take no damage!" Gekko declared as the amulet appeared around Boomerang Elf's neck.

"Which is why I activate my other face-down card Grazing Bullet! This inflicts damage to both of us equal to the attacking monster's attack points!" Richie declared, activating his face down card as a white light appeared surrounding Richie and Gekko. Richie was now left with 600 life points remaining and Gekko was left with 0. "Looks like you lose._ So sad._"

_"No!"_ Gekko responded, falling down on his knees with a defeated look on his face.

"Perhaps if you didn't lose your focus, you could've won that duel!" Seto commented to Gekko, who then looked up at Richie.

"And that's where it ends here! As victorious as you were, _this_ is where you stop from here!" Richie smirked as he began walking toward the door and Duke immediately runs for him. Richie rolled his eyes before turning and punching Duke right across the face. He fell on his hands and knees before Richie continued on his way to the door. "Nice try, but I don't do well with cheaters."

_"Go!"_ Gekko cried out. "Go ahead and cheer for Yako's insanity, but just remember it's _murder_ that will be on your hands! Every time you look at my father in Atem's body, just know that,_ that_ body once belonged to a real person who is also admired by those around him like Pegasus! By someone whom Yako killed off for his own selfish purposes! And you know what? When Pegasus does _rise from the dead_, he will know that you and Yako destroyed the life of a teenage boy he personally knew and admired!" Everyone's eyes widened and Atem's jaw gaped open. Pegasus actually _admired_ Atem? Richie stood still for a while and scrunched his lips before leaving out the door, closing it behind him.

_"What did you mean by _that_?"_ Atem asked.

"Pegasus... he said that you were one of the very few people who keeps his loyalty to Kaiba Corporation by friendship instead of money. He admired you for that... I think that's why he took your grandpa's soul... because you were not easy to _bargain_ with," Gekko explained as Atem sighed aloud. "That's why Yako took you by force."

"It seems that Pegasus knew Atem's strength before I did," Seto said with a still voice.

_"Strength?"_ Tea asked.

"Atem thinks about everyone elses' opinions before his own. He thinks about his workers, the people who clean his desk. He makes sure _they_ will be happy with whatever decision he makes before making corporate deals. That's why Atem is not easy to bargain with," Seto explained. A smile appeared on his lips. "That's why his employers love him."

Atem sighed while blush came upon his cheeks. Tea chuckled at the reaction while Duke furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "what if what your employers decide isn't the right decision?"

_"They will find out themselves. They're smart people and most likely those mistakes aren't that huge. That's how gangs work. You make a decision based on the members' opinions,"_ Atem replied.

"You based this strength on gangs? _Of all things!_"

"We still have no way of rescuing Atem now!" Hanaski said, seemingly he was about to cry.

_"Hold the water works, Hanaski,"_ Atem said, then turning his head to Seto. _"Let's get out of this dump!"_

Seto walked to the security door Richie just exited through, then opened the security lock compartment, revealing different wires of different colors. Everyone's eyes widened as Seto connected curtain wires and switched other ones. Then, the door made a beeping sound and Seto opened the door.

"You could've hacked the door open this whole time?" Gekko asked angrily.

"Duh and I'm sure your _friend_ knows that too," Seto smirked as Gekko's eyes widened. "In other words, good chance Richie and Scott were just playing for fun and are probably not even _completely_ on your asshole brother's side like everyone else, especially seeing that your brother was on the other side of the door." Gekko's mouth slightly gaped before staring down at the floor.

_"He was?"_ Duke asked in shock.

_"Of course he was! That's why he was making a big speech about how _great_ Pegasus was! He was trying to make a screen play just to impress that bastard!"_ Atem said while rolling his eyes. _"That _speech_ in itself was a giveaway."_

"Whatever, let's go and get Yako!" Tea encouraged everyone as they all left out the door.


	18. Free at Last

**Now, we get back to Joey's group. Let's see what happened with the Big Five, now that the Kaiba Corp. employees were fighting back. Will the gang ever free Atem? I I'll be jumping ahead of several things, because there were a lot of pointless stuff after this like Richie dueling Bandit Keith and bla bla bla. Yep! BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENTS! They're not really anything _important_. Review please!**

Inside the Laboratory on floor BB, the members of the Big Five were found in handcuffs and taken by the police in uniform. After Miss Polizzi had called the police, they drove on their way, especially after overhearing the murder and fighting from the cell phone that was left on. Many of the employers were rather wounded or helping the wounded. There was no doubt that the fight was a very difficult fight; three were shot, 20 were wounded, and one was dead.

Uka and Serenity were talking to the policemen about what happened. Just like they promised, they kept Yako out of the situation for his sake. There was no doubt that he was being controlled by a dark power bigger than anything they've ever seen. The police wrote down all what the girls told them. They were to believe that the Big Five were responsible for Atem's well-being and it wasn't decided if he would _ever_ wake up.

Joey walked to the young Kaiba Corp. employer that laid on the ground, eyes still open, brown curly hair spreading in a mess, blood found on the floor under her. He bent down the ground, taking off the girl's glasses and closing her eyes. A smile appeared on the blond's lips as the officers appeared with a corpse bag to zip Miss Polizzi inside until her funeral.

"We'll take it from here, sir," One officer said.

"Okay, just one thing," Joey said, then lightly kissed the dead girl on the forehead. _"May you rest in peace. Thank you."_ He gave the girl to the officer to wrap her up.

"I knew you had a thing with women, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad," Tristan teased.

"I was just paying my respects, Tristan! Give me a break! I don't even _know_ that girl!"

"We should get Atem to a hospital!" The officer talking to Uka said.

"Not just yet!" Catherine said, placing Yugi's card into a card slot, then turning on the machine. It began shaking and a bright light shone from the head of the machine, circuiting through Atem's body.

_"What are you doing?"_ The head officer demanded with glaring eyes right before the machine stopped.

Suddenly, Atem's lips began to twitch and two eyes slowly opened, followed by a moan. Of course, this was _Yugi_ in control, but had to pretend to be Atem. He slowly climbed off of the machine as the police officers gasped confoundedly. Catherine smiled brightly, fixing up her glasses.

"He just needed to be woken up was all! _Funny._ I found this inside the slot machine!" Catherine said, showing a duel monster card with Pegasus' picture on it.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity asked.

_"Okay, I guess,"_ Yugi said sleepishly.

"Glad to see you back, Mr. Moto!" Roland said as Yugi smiled childishly, then nodded. Roland's eyebrows rose up. He had never seen his boss... _childish_ before. It was as if Atem had some sort of _innocent side_ to him that had been kept from his work.

"_Sorry,_ I'm just tired... maybe even a slight headache," Yugi said, though he was telling the truth. It was hard for him to focus enough to act as his brother.

"Co'mon buddy, on your feet!" Joey said as he helped Yugi on his feet. Yugi nodded, then let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks guys, all of you!" Yugi thanked his friends before standing up, finally getting his facial features Atem would make. He faced his employers. "It's time we get Kaiba Corporation back up and running! Head to your stations!"

"Yes sir!" Ethan and Roland replied together, saluting.

"What about Miss Polizzi's position?" Johnathan asked, who was one of the board of directors. "Who's going to take over for her?"

"What's her position?" Joey asked.

"Cleaning crew. She's in charge of cleaning a curtain floor she's scheduled for. Today, she's cleaning floor 4."

Joey's eyes widened, then stared at the door the girl was taken from. He asked, "_her?_ She was a _cleaning lady_?"

"She doesn't have much profession due to her autism. In fact, she was hired here through the rehabilitation services. Why are you asking? You thinking about taking her job?" Yugi asked.

"Bet right I am! I owe it to you, _Atem_," Joey said, hinting to Yugi that he actually owed it to _Atem_ after the way he acted yesterday. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Marty will show you where the cleaning supplies are located and what places to clean up," Yugi said as an older heavyset lady appeared with a Kaiba Corp. uniform. She had pixy blond-white hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and some makeup.

"Follow me!" Marty said as she led Joey to floor 4.

Yugi and the employers of Kaiba Corp. began returning to their normal positions to rerun the company and system again. Yugi knew he had to take over for his brother, since his soul card was still with Seto Kaiba at the moment, who was on the roof. Yugi walked quickly to his brother's office and retrieved his deck inside the desk of his office. He smiled at it, then walked up on his way to the roof. Seto was going to need help in defeating Yako. He was going to need the three Egyptian god cards.

_'It's time I repay you, Seto. Repay you for helping me win against Melvin in Battle City. Long ago, you gave me Obelisk the Tormentor and Fiend's Sanctuary. It's time I gave back what you gave me,'_ Yugi thought to himself. He walked back inside the elevator, pressing the up button to take him to the top floor and go up to the roof.

A familiar women appeared from the stairwell next to the elevator with a unsuring look on her face. She came up to Yugi, who turned and rose two eyebrows. _It was Tera from before!_ She was one of the duelists Hanaski was dueling with the zombie deck. There was something different about her now. Compared to before, this _Tera_ seemed unsure and nervous about something.

_"Tera?"_ Yugi questioned.

"I know you're Yugi. I came to bring these to you," Tera said, handing to Yugi the three Egyptian god cards. Yugi's eyes widened, and then looked through his deck. Yako had stolen from Yugi's and Atem's deck? "Yako was prepared for if Kaiba got a hold of your deck and used it... so he took them so Kaiba wouldn't have the Egyptian god cards."

"Why are you giving them to _me_?"

"I think you can bring Yako back. After he got a hold of the Wicked Gods... _I don't know,_ something wasn't right about him! He just wasn't... _himself_. We decided to be on his side, so we could give you and your friends what you need to defeat Yako and gain his trust. Richie and Scott were to get the Egyptian god cards, after Gekko and Seto dueled them. Scott gave the god cards to me to deliver them to you," Tera explained.

_"So you guys were helping us!"_

"In a sense, _yes!_ We normally would never turn against our boss, but the Wicked Gods have _completely_ brainwashed his mind and now he won't even talk to me anymore!"

"Don't worry Tera, I'll help bring back Yako and so will Seto," Yugi promised with a reassuring smile. Tera smiled, then bowed.

"Thank you! I'll come with you!"

Yugi nodded, then the elevator doors opened. Him and Tera entered inside it, waiting for the elevator to hit the top floor. Yugi placed the god cards in his deck before searching it again. All cards were in place, not one was taken, _except..._ Yugi gasped, realizing Fiend's Sanctuary wasn't in his deck. He looked at Tera, who turned her head.

"Fiend's Sanctuary is gone too!" Yugi cried. "It was a gift from Seto!"

"Yako must've taken it too, since it was _used_ to defeat Marik," Tera thought.

"At least I got the three Egyptian gods."

"Hopefully, they should be enough to surpass the wicked gods," Tera said, staring at the elevator door as a ring was heard and the doors opened.

Yugi and Tera ran through the elevator door and across the hallway. They found the door that led to the roof and opened it. They ran into Scott and Richie, who stood with folded arms. Tera stopped, along with Yugi, and looked at the two boys with seriousness in her eyes.

"Are Yako and Seto about to duel?" Tera asked.

"Yep, just like we planned," Scott smirked as Tera smiled, then nodded. He looked down at Yugi. "Give Mr. Kaiba your deck. It's their only key to victory at this point."

"Also, tell Gekko we've got his back and always will, also that we're sorry for not helping him earlier. We had to make sure Yako didn't try anything more stupid than he already has," Richie winked as Yugi chuckled, then nodded.

"I understand! I'm sorry about Pegasus. If there was anything I could've done to change-"

"Don't! His death _will not_ be in vain. Just do us a favor and bring back our friend," Richie said as Yugi nodded with a smirk up his lips. "_Also..._ when your brother returns back... he really needs to talk to Yako and Gekko. I don't think they were aware of some of the devious things Pegasus did with his millennium eye and we don't want anything held against their company for Pegasus' mistakes. I know _we_ weren't aware of them!"

"That's fine! I'll see if I can talk to brother," Yugi promised before running passed the boys and up the roof where Seto and Yako were about to have their duel.


	19. Back on the Roof

**This is where we have the final duel. I had the Industrial Illusions employers kinda turn against their boss and go behind his back, because I doubt if they would want to risk the police on their trails to bring back their former boss. I've always wondered why Yako and Gekko couldn't just have taken over the company themselves and why everyone in Industrial Illusions in Yu-Gi-Oh R worshiped Pegasus like he was _god_ or something! I thought that was retarded. I can understand Yako, why he would want Pegasus back, but why the rest of the employers? It would be like Alfred bringing back Bruce from the dead. At least in the anime of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, they gave the employers of Industrial Illusions _some_ common sense! Even Franz, who stole the Winged Dragon of Ra and used it to mess around with the students at Duel Academy because of his jealousy toward Chumely, had more common sense! The Industrial Illusions employers in Yu-Gi-Oh R are just... _silly!_ They act like a bunch of nutjobs and worship Pegasus like he's Jesus Christ more than Optimus Prime from Transformers 2! In Duelist Kingdom, even in the manga, Pegasus's employers never saw him that way. I'd think if his sons tried harming one of Yugi's friends, his employers would be trying to stop Yako, not supporting him! More importantly, they wouldn't blame _Yugi_ for killing off Pegasus, since they never suspected him _after_ the murder! More importantly, they wouldn't believe a single thing Bandit Keith pulled out of his mouth. Oh, and to make things even more goofy, apparently Bandit Keith was also _brought back from the dead _by Yako using the Wicked Gods. YOU KNOW! BECAUSE THAT MAKES _PERFECT_ SENSE! Don't use whatever possibility you pulled out of your ass to bring back Pegasus, the one you're _trying_ _to bring back from the dead_, bring back the guy WHO TRIED TO MURDER HIM! Even Chuckie being brought back from the dead in Child's Play 2 and 3 made more sense! But don't worry, this is only a taste of the goofiness of continuity and screw ups you're gonna find about Yu-Gi-Oh R. THERE'S MORE! Review please!**

Seto, Duke, Hanaski, Gekko, and Tea finally made at the roof where Yako stood there waiting for them with a sinister smirk of his own. His arms were folded and his trench coat was waving in the wind at the same time Seto's was. Both were standing exchanging glares. Hanaski looked at Seto, then at Yako with a questionable look.

"Uh guys, why is it that duelists tend to wear coats that define gravity?" Hanaski asked as everyone looked at him funny. "I'm just saying. I-I'd think it'd be hot, you'd probably sweat and stink during the duel and... _I'll be quiet now._"

"Are you ready for this, Kaiba? Very soon Pegasus will revive inside your little friend and Kaiba Corporation will belong to Industrial Illusions!" Yako smirked insanely.

"You're even crazier than your father, which is saying _alot_," Atem spat as Yako shot him a glare.

"Stop this, Yako! This is _madness_ and you know that! You know Pegasus wouldn't want _any_ of this to happen! You know he would never return if it meant killing an innocent person!" Gekko shouted.

"I'm not _killing_ anyone. I'm just transferring souls," Yako corrected.

"You might as well be _killing someone_! Maybe not physically killing the body, but you're definitely removing the soul and destroying it in the process! That's very much _murder_ as far as I'm concerned!"

"Then, I guess we have different opinions."

"_What's happened to you, Yako?_ You were never like this before! In fact, you were supportive of working with Kaiba Corporation, and then you got a hold of those stupid Wicked Gods! I'm starting to believe you're not even _Yako_ at all!"

_"QUIET YOU FOOL!"_ Yako shouted, his eyes turning black this time. Everyone gasped as this site as they felt dark energies flowing from his body. _"For too long, you've always been _the perfect duelist_ while I was below from being _perfect_! You've always been in my way! Well, not anymore! I'm in charge now! I'm the one who will be under the standards of being a_ perfect duelist_!"_

"Wait, hold on, since when did this turn from bringing Pegasus back from the dead to being in competition with your sibling? If I recall, I don't remember your family drama being the issue here! The real issue was bringing Pegasus back from the dead, because you're depressed about him being dead and wanting him back! You can't just bring family issues into the picture! It just makes you seem like you're just trying to find a poor excuse to bring Pegasus back from the dead using someone else's body, because you know what you're doing is _inhumanly wrong_!" Duke said, pointing out the situation to Yako._ 'Even with the issue with Marik, he never used his relationship with Ishizu as an excuse to kill Yugi! That'd just be pushing it!'_

_"I agree. Since when did your soap opera become the main issue here? How does your relationship with Gekko have _anything _to do with killing me off and using my body to rise Pegasus back from the f***ing dead?"_ Atem asked with folded arms.

"IT HAS _EVERYTHING_ TO DO WITH RISING PEGASUS FROM THE DEAD!" Yako yelled.

_"_Really,_ then tell the class,"_ Atem said smudgly as Yako pierced his lips, trying to think of a reason.

"_Well... um..._ it's related to your relationship with Yugi, since you both look alike and-"

Atem burst out laughing along with everyone else, who were thinking the same thing. Atem asked,_ "HOW THE HELL ARE YUGI AND I LIKE YOU AND GEKKO AND WHAT DOES THIS F***ING HAVE TO DO WITH THE TEA IN CHINA?"_

"Because Yugi's always taking the credit and dueling for you-"

_"NA! Wrong answer! Actually, _I_ take the credit for all the duels and though Yugi does _duel for me_, it's not like I've never dueled on my own before. HELL! Sometimes we duel together, helping each other out! Last time I checked, even the duel against your_ Maxamillion Pegasus_, wasn't it _my name_ that was on the Newspaper that said to have defeated him? Wasn't it _me_ who's being chased by fangirls? I think you just pulled that excuse out of your ass!"_

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow, I haven't seen a plot twist this assed up since Revenge of the Sith," Duke smirked as he and the others laughed.

"Listen, are you going to duel me or what?" Yako asked with irritation in his black eyes.

"I suppose since I'm-" Seto said before being cut off.

_"Wait!"_ A voice cried out, which sounded like Yugi. Everyone gasped, seeing Yugi back in Atem's body and holding a deck in his hand. "You need this! The three Egyptian God cards are your only chance in defeating the Wicked Gods!"

"_IMPOSSIBLE!_ HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Yako asked, his black eyes glowing brighter.

"My friends saved me and transferred my soul card into Brother's body! Kaiba Corporation is on its way back up and running!" Yugi said. Tea ran up and hugged her boyfriend tightly before laying out a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Tea cried joyfully.

_"Great job, Yugi!"_ Atem cheered with a thumbs up. Yugi smiled childishly, nodding.

"Since _you're_ here, how about _you_ duel me instead, Yugi?" Yako challenged Yugi as he looked up at Atem and he nodded.

_"It's your deck, Yugi! Kaiba can get the company up and running. He knows more of the roots than you anyways,"_ Atem said as Seto nodded, then walked from the roof, but not before giving Yugi his duel disk. _"I wish you luck, Yugi! _I know_ you can do it!"_ Yugi nodded, then took his brother's soul card from the duel disk and put it inside his pocket. He climbed up to the stage and him and Yako shuffled their deck.

"Just so you know, this duel will be a Shadow Game!" Yugi warned Yako as he grinned malevolent. "Only because my friends promised to not let the police handle you! So, _I'll_ be the one to handle you!"

"You're just waiting to get back at me for what I did to you and your pathetic brother! I can see it in your eyes!"

"We'll let the Shadows decide that," Yugi said before they parted from each other and he let the darkness from the puzzle engulf the field letting the Shadow Game begin.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like it did in Battle City!" Duke said.

"Seeing _Yugi's_ the one in control and not some psychopathic killer, I doubt it will be like Battle City," Hanaski reassured.

"I hope you're right!"

Yugi took a deep breath and a childish smile appeared on his face, like it once did on his previous Shadow Games. It felt weird, Yugi had not challenged anyone to a Shadow Game in almost a year. Now, he was starting to get back into the game of the Shadow Games. He could feel the familiar presence of the Shadows engulfing his every blood, vein, body, and soul. These felt so familiar to Yugi. He put out a childish smirk as the darkness chose who was to go first, it was Yugi.

Duke slightly gasped. He had never seen Yugi like _this_ before, even during his Shadow Games with Melvin. During those times, he was usually playful, but also seemed _careful_. Now, he seemed more confident and in control. Duke turned his eyes at Hanaski, who stood smiling excitedly. It seemed he was more familiar to this side of Yugi.

Hanaski was glad to see Yugi back in the game of the Shadow Games again. It felt like the day they first met. Hanaski first became friends with Yugi when he played the Shadow Game against Trudge with this confident face and smile. It gave Hanaski a sense of comfort. They both changed and grew up for the better. Hanaski knew that before he met Yugi, he was too much into Zombire, because he had nobody else. Now, he had Yugi and his friends.

Tea looked up at Yugi with a smile of her own. She had pure confidence with her boyfriend that he would prevail. There was no doubt in her heart, for she knew Yugi and how he played his Shadow Games. Tea was only hoping that this Shadow Game would bring Yako out of the influence of the Wicked Gods. Hopefully, it would.

_It was now time for the Shadow Game to begin!_


	20. The Final Duel Begins

**Hey guys! Here's my next chapter of this lovely fan fiction. I'm sorry my last chapter was short, but I wanted to add in a few jokes about the plot holes, continuity, and the issues of the duel between Yami and Yako in Yu-Gi-Oh R that made no sense. Don't get me wrong, that duel was one of the best duels I've ever seen and I loved how the author did it, but there are alot of things that I can make fun of. I mean it's so bad, I've read spoilers of them and even **_**that** _**sounds bad. One of the major issues I wanted to point out was Yako comparing his relationship with Gekko to Yami's relationship with Yugi. Despite the fact I do see Yugi and Yami like twin brothers, they don't share the same... conflicts. Yugi's conflict with Yami is the fact he would harm people in his Shadow Games, which scared the living daylights out of Yugi. Yako's conflict with Gekko was out of jealousy due to Pegasus seemingly favoring Gekko over Yako. This is the most known problem parents generally have with raising children, seemingly favoring one over the other. Gekko and Yako share this, because they were raised by the same guy. Yugi and Yami were raised by different parents. While Yami was raised by his father and mother, who were king and queen of Egypt. Yugi was raised by his grandfather and mother. Yugi and Yami don't share any jealousy over the other and Yako explaining that it's due to **_**Yami taking all the credit while Yugi is sitting in the dust, like the duel with Pegasus**, _**is a load of crud! _Yugi _is the one that takes the credit while Yami does all the dueling and it's mentioned in every fan fiction I know, Littlekuriboh, and Shadyvox. It can be argued that maybe Yako is talking about Yami's friends giving Yami credit and the fact Yugi never duels, when he, in fact, does. He dueled against his friends several times at school, he dueled against his grandpa (since he claimed his grandpa taught him everything he knows. I assume they dueled once or twice), he dueled against Marik (while possessing Joey), and only several minutes ago he dueled against one of the Card Professors. Another reason why this comparison wouldn't work is because if Yugi really did feel this way toward Yami, he would be taking over the duels most of the time. It's not like Yami would hold Yugi back from dueling opponents. Only one time has Yami tried to keep Yugi back from a duel and that was when he was in a game where the loser drowns in the sea. I know Yugi points out in Yu-Gi-Oh R about how **_**untrue** _**it is and why he wouldn't have _anything against Yami being number 1_, but I think he should've also pointed out that how Yako explained it with _Yami getting all the glory _makes no freakin' sense! Really, I think the author of Yu-Gi-Oh R should've just focused on the duel and get rid of the family drama. If he wanted to find something Yugi has against Yami, he should've made done it like Awakening of the Dragons where Yugi did hold against Yami at the fact that he's selfish and arrogant and doesn't consider anyone's feelings, but his own, and leading up to it from the beginning. How Yu-Gi-Oh R had Yako portray what Yugi has against Yami makes no sense and just comes out of the blue just because he summoned a Wicked Avatar Yugi. Now that I'm finished ranting, review please!**

Yugi and Yako drew five cards from their deck to their hand. Yugi made the first draw and peered at his card. He could feel his brother's soul from the soul card inside his pocket. He knew he held a curtain _strength_ within that card.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Yugi started as a steel green robot appeared with a sword and shield in its hand and seemed to have magnets on curtain parts of its body. "I place one card face-down and that ends my turn."

"Nice play, Yugi," Yako smirked as he drew his next card. "I summon Beast King Barbaros in attack mode!" A huge beast appeared with metal-like mane, a body of a man, and its bottom half like a panther with four legs. It held a shield and a jousting lance as its weapons. "Due to its special ability, I can summon this without a tribute, but its attack points become 1900. Barbaros destroys Alpha!" Beast King Barbaros began running on its way to Alpha the Magnet Warrior as if it was a Jousting game and stabbed it with its jousting lance before the magnet warrior burst from the field.

"I activate my trap card, Soul Rope! With this, I can pay 1000 life points to summon out a level 4 or lower monster from my hand or deck when one of my other monsters is destroyed!" Yugi declared as he searched through his deck and pulled out the monster he needed. "I summon out King's Knight in attack mode!" King's Knight appeared with its mighty armor, sword, and shield. Yugi's life points were now 3000.

"Then, looks like I end," Yako declared as Yugi drew his next card.

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and due to King's Knight special ability, when he and Queen's Knight are on the same field, I can instantly summon Jack's Knight!" Yugi said as a blond woman with a red suit of armor, helmet, sword, and shield appeared boldly on the field before Jack's Knight appeared in the middle of King's Knight and Queen's Knight. "I place one card face-down and that ends my turn."

"How is it that whenever you summon one of your knights, you manage to get another one to match it?" Yako asked rhetorically with a smirk forming across his lips. Yugi just stood there with the same smile as Yako drew his next card. "I sense you're gonna try to summon a god, but unfortunately, I took all your god cards."

"I know that, that's why I got them back. Gekko's not the only one who thinks you've gone mad. There are those among you that know you're being possessed by the Wicked Gods and believe I can save you. _They're_ the ones that gave me back my Egyptian Gods!" Yugi pointed out as Yako glared intensely. Gekko seemed to hold suspicious eyes and turned them to the door to the inside of the building on the roof.

"_Richie and Scott._ I should've guessed they'd betray me!" Yako snarled in pure anger.

"We haven't betrayed you!" Tera shouted, much to everyone else's dismay, as she ran from the door on the roof of the building and ran to where Yugi and Yako were dueling. Gekko turned his head with bafflement.

_"Tera?"_ Gekko responded.

"Those wicked gods are poisoning your mind! You're not the same person I once knew! You were _never_ like this! You never risked _anyone's_ life for any purpose whether it was your own or someone else! More than that, you never turned on your brother or showed _any_ hatred toward him! You were closer to Gekko than anyone else in the world, even Pegasus! Now... we don't know _what_ you are anymore! You're not the same Yako I once knew and loved!"

_"SILENCE!"_ Yako shouted, his eyes turning black once more. Tera didn't flinch and stared at him with seriousness in her eyes. "I _WILL_ MAKE ALL OF YOU PAY ONCE I'M DONE WITH YUGI!"

"Then, make your move," Yugi said as Yako shot him a glare.

"Fine! My Barbaros attacks your Queen's Knight!" Yako declared as Beast King Barbaros began running toward Queen's Knight and about to stab it with the joust lance.

"I activate my face-down Polymerization to fuse my three knights to bring out Arcana Knight Joker!" Yugi declared as he activated his face-down card and King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight all fused in the light and came out as a mighty knight with long black hair, mighty green and gold armor, a shield on its wrist, and a sword in its hand. Beast King of Barbaros attacked Arcana Knight, then bounces off, landing on its side, before bursting from the field and leaving Yako with 2100 life points remaining.

"I activate my trap card, Level Wall Resist! I can instantly special summon monsters of the same level as the monster that was just destroyed. Since Barbaros is a level 8, I can special summon Angel 01, Cassimolar, and Leraje the God of Archery!" Yako smirked as a small robotic angel, a huge dog with huge wings, and a wizard man with a boy and arrow appeared on the field in a defensive position. "I place Voltis in defense mode and end my turn." A huge snake-like man with a sword in its hand appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"_Four monsters_ in one turn? Damn!" Duke responded.

"He's good! Yugi's gonna have to put his defenses up," Tera said.

"She's right," Gekko agreed.

"You know, you're not as creepy as before. Is _this_ how you normally act?" Duke asked.

"I like to make an impression on my opponents based on my deck type," Tera explained.

"Makes sense, but I still think the whole_ zombie biting their master's neck_ is kinda gross."

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who _created_ the cards."

_"Right."_

"My turn!" Yugi declared, drawing his next card. "My Arcana attacks your Voltis!" Arcana Knight ran up to Voltis and sliced the snake creature in half before it burst from the field. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

_"This is it,"_ Gekko said plainly, knowing _exactly_ what was going to happen next.

"I sacrifice all three of my monsters to bring out my Wicked Eraser to the field!" Yako smirked as Angel 01, Cassimolar, and Leraje the God of Archery disappeared from the field and were replaced by a huge dark red dragon with huge horns on its head. "Wicked Eraser's special ability activates! It's life points are equal to the amount of cards my opponent controls times 1000! This makes my monster has 4000!"

"But Yugi has _two cards_ on the field!" Duke said.

"Ah, but he used three material monster cards to summon that fusion monster, that makes three!"

"But the material monsters were sent to the graveyard. Don't you think this is kinda _cheating_?"

"OF COURSE NOT! IT'S JUST-"

"_Cheating!_ Yugi's not controlling the _three material monsters,_ He's controlling the fusion monster and his face-down card. I call your bullshit cheating."

"SHUT UP! The fusion monster counts as the material monsters used to summon it!"

_"Cheater,"_ Duke sang.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"_O... kay._ Duke has a point, but I'll still beat you with this disadvantage," Yugi claimed as Yako smirked widely as his Wicked Eraser showed 4000 attack.

"We'll see about that! My Wicked Eraser attacks Arcana Knight!" Yako declared as Wicked Eraser sent out a huge ball of black fire and wiped Yugi's field clean. Yugi was now left with 2800 life points remaining.

"BOOOOOOOOOO! _CHEA-TER! CHEA-TER! CHEA-TER!_" Duke chanted as Yako's head began to boil.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!" Yako shouted as he pointed to Duke and he suddenly turned to stone. Tera's eyes widened, then blinked.

"What the hell was _that_?" Yugi asked blinking.

"That was reve-"

"_No,_ I mean since when did you get the ability to be Medusa?"

"Magic! Isn't that the answer to everything around here?"

"But that doesn't- _nevermind_," Yugi sighed while covering his face.

"Since you now have one card left, my Wicked Eraser now has 1000 attack. I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then, here it goes!" Yugi said while drawing his next card. "I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode!" A mighty warrior with crazy black hair appeared with a humongous shield appeared in a defensive position. Wicked Eraser now held 2000 attack. "I end my turn!"

"Good!" Yako smirked as he drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice Wicked Eraser, so I don't have to worry about your shield monster, since destroying Wicked Eraser sends all my opponent's monsters to the graveyard! I sacrifice to summon out Gaap the Divine Soldier!" Yugi gasped as he watched Big Shield Guardna burst from the field and Wicked Eraser disappearing from the field, being replaced with a demon-like monster with huge claws the size of half its body. "It's attack also rises by 300 for each divine monster in my graveyard!" Gaap the Divine Soldier's attack rose to 2500. "I set one card and Gaap attacks you directly!" Gaap the Divine Soldier jumped and scratched Yugi across him with a direct attack and left him with 300 life points remaining. Yugi cringed and fell on his knees from the pain of the Shadow Game.

"I activate Cross Counter Trap from my graveyard by activating a spell or trap from my hand!" Yugi declared as he searched through his hand and showed a trap card. "I activate Stairway to the Underworld! With this, I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Kaien the Emissary of Darkness!" Yugi searched through his deck and summoned a red-haired warrior with black armor, a red skirt ripped around the bottom, a blade on each wrist armor, and a huge sword wield on his back, and a female warrior with black armor and helmet. Yako glared daggers right at Yugi for that incident of summoning two monsters.

_"I end my turn!"_ Yako declared annoyed.

"Then, I set one card face-down and have Gorz attack your Gaap!" Yugi declared as Gorz the Emissary of Darkness took out its sword and ran up to Gaap the Divine Soldier, slashing its sword across the monster and bursting it from the field. Yako was left with 1900 life points. "Now, Kaien attacks you directly!" Kaien the Emissary of Darkness took out its sword and ran to Yako's direction.

"TRAP! INTRUDER ALARM – YELLOW ALERT! When you declare an attack, I can special summon 1 monster from my hand, ignoring special summoning conditions!" Yako smirked as his trap card activated and a small monster with little wings appeared on the field in a defensive position. Kaien the Emissary of Darkness slashed its sword at Tellus the Little Angel and it burst from the field before replacing itself with its wing, due to its effect.

"I end my turn!" Yugi declared.

"Good, then, I play my face-down card Multiply to multiply my Winged Token!" Yako declared as his Winged Token multiplied to three Winged Tokens. "Then, I sacrifice all three of these to summon out my Wicked Avatar!" The three Winged Tokens disappeared from the field and were replaced by a round black sphere in the air of his side of the field. Yako's eyes began showing its hint of evil eyes that were pure black, darkness flowing through him. Yugi eyed at the Wicked Avatar as it began morphing into Gorz the Emissary of Darkness with 2701 attack points.

_It was time for the real battle to begin, the battle against the Wicked Avatar._

__**A/N: Okay, I know that Duke turning to stone does not make sense. I was making fun of a scene from the anime, in case you're confused. I'm also making fun of Yu-Gi-Oh itself, since every wtf moment that happens is only explained by _magic_. _Seriously?_ At least it's not as bad with explanations as the anime Dragon Ball. **


	21. Wicked Avatar Revealed

**Okay, this is where the real excitement happens. I'm also gonna make fun of one thing that just comes out of nowhere in Yu-Gi-Oh R during the duel. Why wait till the last minute and why didn't I make fun of this before? Because... THIS PART IS AWESOME! No, I'm not kidding. I actually liked this part that comes out of nowhere and makes no freakin' sense. Weird huh? I was just disappointed I could only get this part in Japanese and not English. Yes folks, it was so awesome, I had to go to the Japanese original version, because it was too worth seeing. I'm just angry that I couldn't get the English translation of that part. Though, how it was explained was one that was was annoyed about. I'm like 'please don't explain this! Please don't explain this!' then they explained it. And here it was getting good! Review please!**

Yugi had to keep his guard up, since Wicked Avatar was just summoned onto the field and who knows what kind of terrors this monster unleashed. From what he could tell, this Wicked Avatar morphed into the strongest monster on the field, adding one extra attack point to the monster. One thing was for sure, Yugi was about to come face to face with a replica of the devil himself. Two eyebrows furrowed and he was prepared for _anything_.

Yako smirked, knowing he just put Yugi in a tight spot. He shouted, "Wicked Gorz, attack Kaien!" Wicked Avatar took out its black sword and stabbed it right through Kaien Emissary of Darkness before it burst from the field and left Yugi with 99 life points.

"Co'mon Yugi!" Hanaski screamed, still having hope for his friend. Yugi seemed to be cringing from the impact of the Shadow Game.

"Yugi has barely any life points left! If he gets one attack, he could lose," Tera said with nervous fear.

"We can't lose faith! Yugi can do this. He hasn't failed us yet!"

"Yugi might as well_ give up_, so I'd be shutting your yapping!" Yako smirked with dark devious looking eyes.

"It's my turn!" Yugi said, drawing his next card. He peered at his cards and tried to come up with a strategy. "I discard one card to summon out Tricky!" A court jester with a question mark on its face and chest and a blue cape appeared on the field. "Then, I activate Union Attack, by having my monsters attack at once and share their attack points!"

"Interesting. So, this is the true skill from the King of Games himself," Gekko said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Seems that way," Tera agreed.

"You hadn't seen _nothing_ yet!" Hanaski smirked.

"Tricky and Gorz attack your Wicked Avatar!" Yugi declared as The Tricky and Gorz Emissary of Darkness ran up to attack the wicked god.

"Not in your lifetime! I activate Vanished Power! This brings Tricky's attack down to 0!" Yako declared, revealing his face-down card. A huge white blast knocked out The Tricky and it fell on its back on the field with 0 attack while Gorzo Emissary of Darkness continued its attack. The Wicked Avatar took its black sword and stabbed it right through Gorzo Emissary of Darkness and burst it from the field, leaving Yugi with 98 life points left.

"At least Yugi won't be loosing many life points with Wicked Avatar... for now," Gekko said as Wicked Avatar morphed into a black The Tricky with 1 life point.

"Then, I guess I set one card face-down and end my turn," Yugi said, letting out a sigh.

"This doesn't look good!" Tera said before everyone heard a sound of the door, from the rooftop, opening. Seto was seen running to where everyone stood at.

"The company's back and running. I'm just here to give them the signal when their boss will be done," Seto said to the company. He saw Duke, who was turned into stone. _"Why does Duke look like a statue?"_

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself too," Hanaski replied grimly.

"Then, I'm sure you'll love this," Yako smirked as he drew his next card. His smirk widened and he chuckled darkly. "You may have the god cards Yugi, but you still have one card missing. I happen to think it goes better with my deck than _yours_. I play Fiend's Sanctuary!" A ritual appeared on the field as the spell card was activated. There appeared a large circle, poles with fire lit surrounding the circle, with a gargoyle in the middle of it with wings. Seto's eyes widened, before they turned into a firey glare. Yako was _so_ lucky Seto wasn't the one dueling this guy! Yugi was also glaring at Yako for stealing not only Atem's duel monster card, but one that was given to him by a close friend. "It seems that this card is important to you. Does it _irritate_ you that I was able to snatch the very card you used to defeat Marik?"_ Yugi wasn't thinking about that!_ A mirror snowman-like token appeared in the middle of the field where the gargoyle once was. It was reflecting Yugi, making the token's attack points 98. Wicked Avatar began morphing to a _different_ form. "It seems that your Fiend Token has the highest attack points! That means my Wicked Avatar will reflect the very shape of Fiend's Token. Hm... what will it change to?" The Wicked Avatar began slowly transforming into a replica of a black version of... Atem?

Yugi stood blank, staring at the image of the dark version of Atem. He seemed to try to speak, but nothing came out. He looked over at Seto, Tera, Gekko, and Hanaski, but they seemed to be sharing the same expression and thinking the same thing he was thinking.

"What. the. f***ing. hell?" Yugi responded blandly as everyone's eyebrows rose. Since when did Yugi ever say the f bomb?

"That's exactly what _I_ was thinking? The Wicked Avatar is supposed to transform into the highest attacking monster, plus one extra attack... THIS LOOKS NOTHING LIKE FIEND'S TOKEN!" Hanaski complained.

"What kind of a sick joke is this, Yako?"

"Since Fiend's Sanctuary is a reflection of you, it's reflects _you_!" Yako explained.

"But it's not reflecting me, it's reflecting Brother! Even if we were buying into the whole _Fiend's Token reflecting me_ thing, this is still confusing!" Yugi explained.

"That's because Atem has been feeling _depressed in despair_."

"Of course he's _depressed_, he works a full time job and keeping a company running with hardly any rest! I think it's pretty damn obvious he's _depressed_!" Yugi yelled, rolling his eyes. "And besides that, what does that have anything to do with this?"

"From what I understand, you and Atem are the same boy. You were the one who dueled Pegasus and defeated him and Marik and gained the title under your name, not Atem's. Atem didn't gain _anything_ and it was taken away by you, _Yugi_! In fact, you're taking Serenity away and this is all contained inside the anger of your so called _brother_!" Yako explained. **(skip to A/N before continuing)** Everyone kept blinking, having nothing to speak. "That was sarcasm!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone realized, then nodded their heads. Gekko sighed deeply in relief.

"For a second, I thought you were high," Gekko said.

"Whatever! I know that Atem is _depressed_ because of _keeping a company running_, I was referring to his fight with _Joey_! _Overheard it from the security cameras._ Not to mention your brother is the darker version of yourself, so it makes sense that this image is a spitting image of you!"

"Why didn't you say anything _before_?" Seto asked infuriated.

"I like having a little fun and putting you guys on a loop," Yako smirked as Seto sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, think we should continue?" Yugi asked.

"Indeed, let's continue this duel!" Yako smirked. "Wicked Atem attacks you directly!" The Wicked Avatar began running to Yugi's direction.

"ATEM STOP!" Yugi declared, as he revealed Swords of Revealing Light to stop the assault of Wicked Avatar. Everyone stared at Yugi with blinking eyes. "_What?_ I wanted to make this more dramatic!"

Seto slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand as Yako glared, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Okay!" Yugi said, drawing his next card. "I play Monster Recovery by sending Tricky to my deck and drawing five new cards!" He sent The Tricky back into his deck, shuffled it, then drew five new cards. "I place two cards face-down and I end!"

"Good, then I pay 1000 life points to keep my token on the field!" Yako smirked as Yugi looked at him in confusion, his life points now 900. "Confused? Maybe _this_ should clear the way! I play De-Spell to get rid of Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords of Revealing Light disappeared from the field and leaving Yugi wide open. "Disappointed?"

"_Not really!_ I've got some plans up my sleeves!" Yugi grinned happily, which really annoyed Yako.

"We'll see! Wicked Atem, attack Yugi directly!" Yako declared as Wicked Avatar ran up to attack Yugi.

"I reveal my trap card Shadow Guardsmen! With this, I can special summon one guard token appear in defense mode, during your battle phase, for each monster you control and you control two monsters!" Yugi declared, revealing his trap card as two guards with medieval armor and shield. The Wicked Avatar was about to punch the guard token when...

"Not so fast, I play trap card Berserk Mode to switch your guards to attack mode!" Yako declared with a deep glare as the two guard tokens switched to attack mode with one attack point.

"I figured you'd do that!" Yugi smirked playfully as he revealed his other face-down card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk the Tormentor appeared from the ground mighty and bold.

"So what? That means my avatar changes!" Yako smirked as the Wicked Avatar morphed from Atem to a black Obelisk the Tormentor.

"So... Wicked Atem was gone so soon? As a villain, he sure is worse than General Grievous," Seto commented.

"In fear now?" Yako smirked, feeling victory in his blood.

"_Not yet!_ I use Obelisk's ability activates! I can sacrifice two monsters on the field to destroy all the monsters on your field!" Yugi declared as Obelisk the Tormentor grabbed the two of the Guard Tokens and energy circulated around its fists before a huge wave blew throughout the entire field. Wicked Avatar and the Fiend Token were destroyed.

Yako was completely knocked across the field by the huge blow, landing on his side, while screaming on the top of his lungs. Obelisk the Tormentor remained on the field while Yako was barely trying to get up, but he had the breath knocked out of him. It took a while for his breath to return, then he got back up on his feet, this time his eyes were back to their normal color. He seemed to be facing Yugi with a _different_ response, one that was... calmer. Yako also seemed to show great sadness.

"I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Beast King Barbaros!" Yako declared with a more calmer voice. Tera gasped slightly, looking up at the field with hope in her eyes. Beast King Barbaros appeared ferociously on the field in an attack position. "I end my turn!"

"It seems that the power of the wicked gods are weakened. You seem different now!" Yugi said happily with a childish smile.

"What do you mean? I feel fine!"

"Yako!" Tera cried out as Yako turned to the girl and he smiled in response. Tera almost cried joyfully at that moment. It seemed that Yako was now back to normal.

"It seems that Yako is starting to change back to his normal self," Gekko said with a soft smile.

"It's your turn! Make your move!" Yako said.

"Okay!" Yugi replied, drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we have six cards!" Yugi and Yako drew five cards from their deck to their hand. "I place one card face-down, then I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode! I end!"

"Good!" Yako smirked, drawing his next card. "My Barbaros attacks your Magnet Warrior!" Beast King Barbaros began leaping and attacking Beta the Magnet Warrior.

"I reveal my face-down, Soul Barter! I can send Beta to the graveyard and replace him with another monster in the graveyard with the same level and in the same position! I choose Alpha!" Yugi declared as Beta the Magnet Warrior disappeared from the field and was replaced with Alpha the Magnet Warrior in a defensive position. The attack stopped.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Yako finished as Yugi drew his next card.

"I place another card face-down, then I summon Blockman in defense mode!" Yugi declared as a lego looking warrior appeared in a defensive position. "I end!"

"Is it just me or does that look like a guy made of legos?" Hanaski asked.

Yako drew his next card, and peered at his hand. He declared, "I summon Machine Lord Ur on the field!" A cone-like machine appeared on the field, which looked to be more robotic with winged arms. "Then, I play Polymerization to fuse Ur and Barbaros to make Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!" Machine Lord Ur and Beast King Barbaros fused together in the light and appeared as a beast with half of its body panther-like and the top half being a warrior with long hair, mighty armor, and winged arms. "I also activate Quick Attack, so my monster can attack at the same turn it was summoned!" Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur began loading up its guns and shooting at Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

"Trap! Negate Attack!" Yugi declared as a vortex appeared in front of Alpha the Magnet Warrior and sucked the bullets inside it, negating the attack. He drew his next card, since it was his turn. "I tribute Alpha to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Alpha the Magnet Warrior disappeared from the field and was replaced with Dark Magician Girl, who made a flattery appearance. "Then, I use Blockman's ability, by splitting into two Block Tokens, then sacrifice them to bring out Dark Magician!" Blockman separated into two lego-like soldiers before disappearing from the field and were replaced by Dark Magician. "Ready for this guys?" Yugi asked the two magicians.

_"We're ready, my pharaoh!"_ Mahad replied with a short smile.

"Due to their abilities, their attack doubles when united!" Yugi smirked as Dark Magician's attack rose to 5000 and Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 4000. "Dark Magician, destroy King Barbaros Ur!" Dark Magician twirled his wand and shot a dark energy blast at Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur and blasted it from the field. Yako could feel the impacting wind blowing against him as his life points reduced to 0. He began panting as the darkness began engulfing him.

"Wha... what's going on?" Yako asked confused, seeing Yugi with a third glowing eye.

"It's for your own good, Yako! I won't let the darkness of the wicked gods play with your mind _ever_ again!" Yugi cried out as the third eye injected from his forehead and hit right at Yako. He gasped hoarsely, then fell on his hands and knees. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. The three wicked gods ejected from Yako's deck and slowly began disintegrating away.

"NO! _PEGASUS!_" Yako cried out with desperate eyes before the three wicked gods disintegrated and tears slowly rolled down his eyes. Then, he passed out and fell face-forward onto the ground.

**A/N: Just replace Serenity with Tea, Yugi with Yami Yugi, and Atem with Yugi, and you will have the same dialogue from Yu-Gi-Oh R. I am not kidding! This whole quote was originally from Yu-Gi-Oh R and I have the link to the spoilers to prove it. I saw the Japanese version of this and it does pin-point to what Yako was trying to come across. Seriously, there was a reason I was ranting on my author's note on the last chapter. This is freakin... STUPID! I'm just saying it _censored_, because I try not to curse in my author's notes. But seriously, what the heck did I just read? No... No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! Akira Itō, there is no excuse for this! You _cannot_ mess up something like this! Even the worst fan fiction writers do not mess up something like this. _YUGI_ IS THE ONE WHO GAINED THE TITLE, _YUGI_ IS THE ONE WITH THE FANGIRLS, _YUGI_ IS THE ONE WHO WAS CLAIMED TO BE _THE KING OF GAMES_! YAMI NEVER GAIN THE TITLE! THAT'S HIS TITLE NAME THAT'S INCRIPTED ON THE PUZZLE BOX, BUT I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NAME, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IF ANYTHING, YAMI SHOULD BE THE ONE FREAKIN' _DEPRESSED AND ANGRY_! HE DOESN'T GAIN _ANYTHING_ COMPARED TO YUGI! NO BODY, NO NAME, NO IDENTITY, NO FREAKIN' NOTHING EXCEPT THE TITLE OF BEING SOME _SECOND PERSONALITY_, WHICH IS A DISORDER! YAMI'S TITLE IS A FREAKIN' IDENTITY DISORDER! THAT'S HOW LOW YAMI'S GOT IT! YUGI'S NOT THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE AGAINST YAMI, IT'S YAMI WHO SHOULD BE AGAINST YUGI! I MEAN THE TITLE YAMI YUGI SHOULD BE A RED FLAG IN ITSELF! (sighed) Yami is Japanese for dark. In fact, according to the author, Yu-Gi-Oh was originally supposed to be a horror story, my guess is about a boy who has a dangerous second personality or is possessed by a demon, which is pretty terrible. Yami doesn't have a good reputation. All Yugi and his friends know about him is that he comes out, plays death games, and kills people or turns them crazy. That's Yami Yugi's _identity_. Yugi and his friends, including Tea, have believed that Yami Yugi was a disorder, or second personality. Those are usually known as another personality inside a person's head that the person himself created to balance his anger, depression, and stress from extreme abuse that is too much for that person to handle. That is Yami Yugi's _identity_. Recently, during Battle City, Yugi and his friends have just discovered that Yami Yugi is actually a spirit, who lived 3000 years ago and is supposed to gain three god cards to know who he is. For now, he doesn't know _who he is_, besides being Pharaoh of Egypt at some point and Battle City happened... probably a few months ago. Yami Yugi had only been known before then, which would be about a year. That's pretty sad. NO! That's not just _sad_, that's really REALLY the worst reputation any person could have, that they're only a _second personality_, made by the person to contain his or her anger, depression, and stress. Even a bum from the street has a better reputation than that. Now, what would've made sense is if Yugi was the one dueling and seeing the dark evil Yami and Yako explains that it's because of the inner anger and depression of only being called by that _identity_ and the fact that Yugi gets all the glory, title, and fame while Yami gets nothing from all his hard work. _That_ would make more sense. I can see Yugi thinking about that and the audience can be like_ "... he's got a point. Yugi gets all the glory and Yami gets nothing."_ Then, Yami changes and tells Yako that he's wrong and doesn't think that way and that it's because of Yugi, he has important friends, because before Yami didn't have anything, but a crypt and it's because of Yugi that Yami is _sane_. That makes a tone more sense and I can agree with that. This... this is an oxymoron, a really HUGE _OXYMORON_! If every Yu-Gi-Oh fan, including the ones that are the worst fan fiction writers, know this, why didn't _you_ know this? Why did you put a huge oxymoron that every Yu-Gi-Oh fan knows is a bunch of baloney? Even a fan fiction writer on this site, who included that, I would be just as hard on them about this too. This has to be the most pathetic plot twist that comes out of nowhere I've _ever_ heard of. Capsule Monsters had their flaws, but not as huge as this. This is something that could've been easily fixed when you reedited this. In fact, it should have not been done at all. I would expect a drunkard to put this kind of thing out! **


	22. Spell Broken

**Here's the last and final chapter. Sorry it took a while. I was trying to get Dimensional Wacky Adventures posted, and boy is it a long chapter! I'm serious, it's pretty long! On the positive side, at least Millennium World won't be as confusing as Yu-Gi-Oh R. Seriously, I had to put who knows how much stuff in there to replace the unexplained events! Review please!**

Yako moaned slightly before opening his eyes. He was leveled up by Gekko with Tera, Scott, and Richie on their knees surrounding him, worried for their friend. Yako placed his hand on his forehead, trying to remember what happened, but nothing came up. The last thing he remembered was getting the wicked god cards from Pegasus' safe and _blank_.

"Yako, are you alright?" Gekko asked.

_"What happened? Where am I? How'd I get here?"_ Yako asked, trying to sit himself up.

"What happened was that you drugged one of my best employers, put him in the laboratory to resurrect your old man from the dead, took the Kaiba Corp. employers hostage, had one of them shot and killed by my former employers, and if it wasn't for your brother, you would find yourself behind bars right about now," Seto said bluntly.

"I did _what_?"

"You were being controlled by the wicked gods! You were going to use Atem's body to resurrect Pegasus!" Gekko explained as Yako stared at his brother in disbelief.

"But don't worry!" Yugi assured as Yako looked up at the childish version of Atem. "I played a Shadow Game and made sure the wicked gods were destroyed. They shouldn't be a bother anymore!"

_"I..."_ Yako muttered.

"Why did you take the wicked gods, Yako? _You know_ they're evil and Pegasus even told us that if one of us was to wield them, _they will_ unleash their chaos!" Gekko asked.

"I was trying to clean Pegasus' old room and it seemed _really_ dusty in the safe, so I was to remove the wicked gods... I guess that was stupid."

"Wonderful!" Seto replied sarcastically.

"At least you're back to normal. It's good to have you back," Gekko said with a soft smile.

"_Thanks._ I'm so sorry," Yako replied, then embraced his brother, hugging him tightly. He stood up and faced Yugi. "I want to thank you Pharaoh for saving me."

"I know Pegasus would've wanted the same. I'm sorry about his death," Yugi replied.

"Eventually, we will move on and keep his memories inside our hearts," Yako said, then Yugi took out his brother's soul card.

"Think you can help me return my brother?"

"I suppose it's the least I can do."

"_Please do!_ After what I've been through, I'm really not in the mood," Seto said.

Everyone exited the roof and made their way to the laboratory at floor BB. The company was back up and running and everyone was getting to work. Yako walked to the inside the laboratory. The group inside the lab stared at him with displeased looks. He had the feeling that nobody liked him after what went on today. Yako felt horribly awful and gave apologetic looks.

The group inside the laboratory were just Yugi's friends and Uka. They were the only ones aware of the supernatural and the fact Atem shared a body with an ancient spirit. Despite the fact Yako was no longer controlled by the wicked gods, most of them were still angry about what happened. Yako couldn't blame them for feeling this way. _He would be no different._

Yugi strapped himself inside the pod as Yako placed Atem's soul card inside the slot. The machine turned on and electricity flowed through the machine to Yugi's body, transferring Atem's soul. Joey stared at his friend with intensity flowing through him. He felt extremely bad for the fight and now was the time to apologize for _everything_.

The machine finally stopped and Atem's body stood there still, no movement whatsoever, except his breathing. Everyone stared, waiting for Atem to make some sort of reaction. Ten seconds passed and there was movement. Yako took the card out and saw Atem's face had disappeared, so his soul should've completed its transfer.

"I-I don't know what happened!_ It should've worked!_" Yako said.

"Atem buddy, wake up!" Joey cried out, shaking his friend by the shoulders. "I'm sorry about the fight! You were right! Working at a bar and a fast food joint _isn't_ anything like working for a company! If you need your rest, you can have your rest! JUST PLEASE WAKE UP!" He held Atem in his arms, feeling like he was about to cry for losing his best friend. Joey didn't notice it, but everyone else behind him had widened eyes while Seto smirked while rolling his eyes. _"I'll do anything."_

"Well, I do have some dry cleaning that needs to be dropped off," a voice responded as Joey's eyes widened. "And I do need a new bottle of Axel." Joey immediately threw a punch at Atem, missing his target. Atem, wide awake, began running across the room being chased by Joey.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

Everyone laughed as Joey continually was chasing Atem, who was easily avoiding his friend's attacks so annoyingly. He'd skip and move around like he wasn't even trying. Atem was even running backwards while Joey chased him. _He hated it when his friend did that!_ Joey could never touch Atem once, even when he pestered him to.

"You're such a jerk!" Joey shouted.

"_Thank you!_ I'll take that as a compliment," Atem replied, then jumped right over the desk. Joey ran around the desk to get him, but he hopped on Joey's back and hung on.

"Okay! You win!"

Atem jumped off while laughing his guts off. He said, "That was fun! Sorry for being harsh to you yesterday. Even _I_ was pretty unsympathetic about Seto before working here. I'll try to schedule in a time for us, but it maybe a while before it happens."

"That's fine! If you wanna use your days off for sleep, be my guest."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad to see you back!" Hanaski cried aloud, swinging his arms around Atem on his left.

"You too, Hanaski," Atem smirked halfway.

"Atem..." Yako said as Atem turned his head and shot a glare. "I am _so so_ sorry! I should never have touched those wicked gods. Thank you for giving me some mercy by not turning me in." Atem just nodded before Yako faced Seto. "I hope we can still talk about working with your company. It would be nice if our company was allowed to sell your products."

"Seeing that Atem is okay and not needing any medical attention, if you sell the Duel Disk 2.0, I'll let _that_ be payment for this catastrophe," Seto replied. "Though, if this happens again, the deal's off."

"I understand," Yako replied as Gekko walked beside his brother.

"It's good to have you back," Gekko told his brother with a soft smile. He then turned to Seto. "We'll book you a flight back to America. I imagine your brother must be worried sick."

"Not to mention you have to be _exhausted_, explaining why you're not in the greatest of moods," Atem slightly teased.

_"I'm fine,"_ Seto assured.

"Okay? You're eyes are red!" Uka rejected, looking at Seto a little better. "You can stay over at my place and get some rest! You've had a hard day!"

"You should take her advice," Gekko smirked with crossed arms as Seto gave him a grim look.

"Well, I'm ready to go home!" Joey announced aloud.

"I'll keep the company running and _you_ can get some shut eye, Mr. President," Atem said as Seto sighed.

"Co'mon now, Sweetheart," Uka said as she took Seto by the arm to lead him out of the building and toward home.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"Back to work!" Atem smirked as Joey showed a smile. Then, Atem changed to a more serious look. "No seriously, we've got alot of time to makeup!"

Atem and Joey walked quickly to the elevator to keep the company running and catch up on the time that was lost. Yako and Gekko eventually took off for home in their private jet. Everything seemed to finally return back to normal, at least for Kaiba Corp. There were still abnormality, since Yugi played Shadow Games against criminals. It was no different from any of the other days.

That day, Joey decided to visit with Atem for a while and noticed he wasn't in the Living Room. He saw Uka and greeted, "hey Mrs. Moto, is Atem around?"

"He's upstairs!" Uka replied.

Joey walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to spot Atem and Seto sleeping on the queen sized bed. He snorted a chuckle before taking out his cell phone and taking a picture of the two boys sleeping on the same bed. He decided to save that picture as payback for scaring him half to death during the Resurrecting Pegasus fiasco. Joey sighed, then got out Atem's laptop and turned it on.

_"I suppose I can spend time with you _after_ you wake up,"_ Joey whispered while searching for porn videos on YouTube._ "Until then, I'll wait and entertain myself."_

__**Summery for At-Em-Oh Millennium World: The time has come for Yugi to gain back his memories and return to the afterlife. Although, returning and gaining back his memories requires a deadly Shadow Game replying the previous war Yugi had 3000 years ago. He and his friends must work together inside the world of memories that were lost long ago in order to defeat an evil that's bigger than Bakura. Will Yugi triumph? Will Yugi gain back his memories? Will he ever escape the terrors of his memories? Can Atem live without Yugi around him anymore? How long can Atem stay with Yugi before they say their last goodbyes? New adventures! New dangers! Friends will becomes foes! Foes become friends! And someone, besides Yugi, is about to leave this world FOREVER! **


End file.
